


Season 3/4 Preview

by tgdshea



Series: Season 3 [1]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgdshea/pseuds/tgdshea
Summary: This is collection of 18 chapters, just as a normal season that will be about what I think / hope will happen in season 3. It will take place just after season 2 ends.What will happen with Shaun and Lea relationship after the events that happened in my previews work "Season 3 Preview"At first I have no idea that this will like to so many people, and I was in doubt of writing even season 3 ;D but after all the love and good comment I recieved and people asking if I was going to write Seaso 4 I decided Why not? I have a few ideas of what I want to see when Shaun and Lea will be together but feel free to comment ;DThank you for your support!!!!!!





	1. New Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fanfic, please be patient :D  
> This comes from my boring life and that I don´t know what to do on Mondays without the show and I´m overthinking....
> 
> My first language is not english so if I have any mistakes in verbs or words, apologies for that ;D
> 
> I´m trying to be real and follow the show line so it would be something that can actually happens on the show, the most difficult thing is writing Shaun (because I understand him but don´t know quite good how his expressions will be so if you have any advice of that please dont hesitate on telling me) and Lea (because seriously I don´t understand her at all and how she behavies with Shaun :D Im basically writing her based on season 1 because I don´t like her too much in season 2 :D)
> 
> Please add any advice or improvement or anything you want or will love to see in next chapters:D
> 
> I don´t know WTF is happening that I can´t post season 4 so I added it here... Sorry for the waiting and thanks for reeading! ;D

(Just after season 3 ends)

Shaun arrived at the apartment excited. He still couldn’t believe that Carly had said yes to his proposal for a date. It was the first time that he has ever ask a girl out and surprisingly, despite his doubts, she said yes. At the end Claire´s advices had work out.

When he arrived at the apartment everything was dark, probably Lea was already sleeping, he thought.

He went to his room, put his pajama on and went into bed. This night it was going to be difficult to sleep, thanks to all the emotions that he was feeling.  
He starts to think of everything that had happen these last couples of weeks. It had been like been in a roller coaster. He never had to face so much challengers before:  
-Glassy being sick, and he was like a father to him. He has taken care of him since his brother died.  
-The incorporation of Dc. Hunt, the new chief of surgery and dealing with his efforts of keeping him out of the O.R.  
-His feelings for Lea and her new boyfriend

 

At the end not everything went so wrong, he thought. Glassy is cancer free and healthy, Dc. Hunt had been fired of the hospital and he got his job back thanks to Dc. Andrews that apparently believes in him. “It´s amazing”, he thought.

He was used to people thinking that he wasn’t good for many thing or that he won’t be able to do others, because of his autism. But know he has people that believes in him and that was gratifying. And then there was Lea. He couldn´t help feeling something for her. She was the first girl that ever give him a chance to know him and hadn´t judge him first. She had taught him so many things about life, friendship, love… but she had made very clear that she just wants to be her friend. Shaun didn’t understand that. He understands that she wasn’t interested in having a romantic relationship with him, he was used to that, but what he didn’t get was her attitude. When they first met, she was so nice to him, then she took him on the road trip, sang karaoke with him, drunk him and even kissed him. And then she leaved town just to went back and live with him for a month, sleeping in his floor and then move in with him. But she just wants to be his friend…? “I don´t understand her!” he thought.

Then he began to think of what Glassy had told him one day: "Why does she has not any other friends besides you? She slept in your floor for a month, so unless the people she goes out with are homeless…” that was stoked in his mind, because it was true he had saw her go in and out with a lot of friends, then why she was living with him?

“Stop it" Shaun thought. Your goal is to forget about her, not to think even more of her.

Then he begins to think about Carly, his co-worker from pathology. She was very nice and it looks like she like him, at least she didn´t sees him weird or treat him special like most of the people. Then he thought about what Lea had said to him: "You are in a case you are interested in and a co-worker you like who is nice to you, maybe pathology wont be that bad after all"

It was true, pathology give him the opportunity to get to know Carly better, and he always had like her, she was very nice to him since he first day they´ve met. In a way Lea had encourage him to enjoy his period in pathology and it had end pretty good.

Now all he needed to do was focus on Carly, on getting to know her better outside the hospital and try not to think about Lea anymore. But that was so hard, specially living with her.

Then he remembered what Claire told him: “Shaun you are going to fall in love, and you are going to have your heart broken and you are going to fall in love again ” maybe it was true… Claire has more experience in relationships than him.

It was also true what he had told her, he has no idea how to fall in love with someone and even less idea how to forget someone.

Then he starts thinking of everything he had lived with Lea…. They just spend time together on their free time, talked, do stuff together… Then he thought: that´s what I need to do with Carly, spend more time with her, all the free time that a have which wasn’t too much…

He lied on bed upside, cross his hands fingers and closed his eyes. Then he immediately opened his eyes and start thinking he just ask Carly out on a date and he has no idea where to go or what to do… since it was his first day ever and he usually eats at the hospital or at the apartment. Ok, ok calm down, Claire probably knows somewhere nice and not very noisy and expensive.  Claire was a good friend, she always supported him, and encourage him to move on, besides they have some kind of connection in the medical thoughts, like they recently had demonstrated and thanks to it, he got his job back.   He was so lucky to have someone like Claire in his life, a true friend, that was always there for him, understand him and help him. With a smile, he relaxed, closed his eyes and fall sleep.  
\---  
Lea on the other side, as soon as Shaun exit the apartment was in chock, after what Glassy told her in the hospital while Shaun was unconscious, and that she knows how Shaun feels about her, even if she had try so hard to ignored it and even told him she just wants them to be friends; the first thing that cross her mind when she saw Shaun like that dressed up and with flowers was that he was going to ask her out… not that he would just go around her to where?

When she was able to react she went to her room, it had been an awful day and she just wanted to have a shower and go to sleep. She grabs her pajama and went directly to the shower, thinking about Shaun and who was he going to ask out…

Once in the shower she starts thinking again, the truth was lately she didn’t spend much time with Shaun and when she did she open her mouth and fuck things up in a way that Shaun always ended leaving for hospital or going into his room… Then she thought about one year ago when they met, everything seemed so easy, it was like they naturally connected, but since she had left to Hershey and come back something was different.

“Why did you have to leave, dam it? For chasing an impossible dream? To end up screwing things with your brother?... What would have happened if you have stayed?... Stop! This isn’t going to fix things, what is done is done”

The truth was that Shaun was the only person that really cares about her, that doesn’t pretend, even her own brother didn’t care, he didn’t even call her since Hershey just for knowing how she was, if she was still alive…

That was why she was terrified to lose him, that was why she had auto convinced her that it was better to be just friends, without any complications… It was totally truth what she told him back in his apartment “romantic relationships are unpredictable, so much can go wrong, especially when she was involved” she has a tendency to ruin things up, she was ruined their friendship already…

When she felt her fingers getting sleepily, she saw them, and they were wrinkled, how many time has she been in the shower? She closed the water, went out and put her pajama on. Then she went to bed and try to relax… When she was falling sleep she heard the door. Shaun was home. She kept listening to every sound and she heard how he went to the shower and then to his room. 

Who was him going to ask out?... That question kept going around on her mind and kept her awake. She thought in the short period of time she had spent with Shaun the last couple of weeks, thinking about every conversation they had trying to find an answer. 

Two names came to her head: Claire and Clary or whatever her name was, the girl from pathology: “I don’t think is Claire, they get along very well from what she had seen but I see them more as friends… Clary, who was that Clary? Does Shaun really liked her? She barely knew her, yes according to Shaun she was nice but he had been in pathology for not to much time…” in that moment her phone rang and scared her out.

She turn around and saw a message from Jake: “What does he wants know? I´m so tired!” she thought. She didn’t want to speak with anybody…

JAKE: Hey baby, I´m alone and bored. Are you coming?

“What am I, a toy?” she thought. 

LEA: No, I´m not going. Im tired and going to sleep.  
JAKE: Come on! Only for a little time…  
LEA: Goodnight Jake!

 

She waited for an answer but there wasn’t any. “Gosh he only wants me for sex and that’s all, seriously?” she thought. “It´s your fault Lea, you always choose the most idiots to date…” Then she felt sleep.

The next morning, as soon as he heard the alarm Shaun went out of bed, dressed up, had breakfast and went to the hospital. He was so excited for arriving and go back on the O.R.  

When she heard some noise, Lea immediately go up but when she opened her door she just saw the street one closing… “Ok I will talk to him tonight” she thought.  

When Shaun arrived at the hospital, Claire was waiting for him at the door with a big smile. 

CLAIRE: Welcome back! (she said as soon as she saw him) You must be excited and nervous.

SHAUN: I am. For many reasons! 

CLAIRE: Many reasons? (smiling) 

SHAUN: Yes. Is my first day back on surgery and I have my first date tonight.  

When she heard that Claire almost jump for excitement.  

CLAIRE: So my tips work out! That´s so good Shaun. I´m so happy for you! 

SHAUN: Yes, they do. Thank you. The problem is I don’t know any place to go for dinner… 

CLAIRE: That´s ok, don’t worry we will look for places later and pick one. Come on we don’t want to be late.  

They both went inside the hospital, smiling; and they went to the surgery office where they find Dc. Lim, Dc. Melendez and the rest of their co-workers. When Claire and Shaun enter the room everyone smiled, they almost hug Shaun but they didn’t do it knowing he doesn’t like hugs. 

LIM: Welcome back Shaun (smiling. She was really glad he was back, she missed him, she like to work with him)

SHAUN: Thanks I´m happy to be back. 

They all smiled and start working as every day. The rest of the day passed calmly, the case wasn´t too complicated, but the patient needed surgery; so Shaun was exited. The operation was in Dc. Melendez hands and Claire and Shaun will help, as a result of their good work together in previous cases.   

At lunch time Shaun and Claire went together to the cafeteria talking about the surgery and that they were happy to work together again.

CLAIRE: I´ve missed you. It´s not the same without you (smiling) 

SHAUN: Me too. It´s good to be back. 

They grab their food and sat on a table. Claire grab her phone and start looking for restaurants quiets and not too much expensive. 

CLAIRE: Anything special for eating? Italian, vegetarian, fast food…? 

Shaun kept thinking for a moment… 

SHAUN: I don´t know. What would you like? 

CLAIRE: I will go for an Italian. Who doesn’t like pasta? 

SHAUN: A lot of people 

CLAIRE: I´m just saying (laughing) 

In that moment they saw Glassy.

GLASSY: What´s so funny? 

SHAUN:  There´re people who like pasta and other who don´t 

Claire laugh again and Glassy put a face like he doesn’t know what was going on.  

GLASSY: Ok. So how is going your first day back? It’s there pasta to lunch? (with doubt)  

SHAUN: Very good. Claire and me are going to operate the patient later with Dc. Melendez, and no there isn’t pasta to eat, there is soup.  

GLASSY: That’s great. You make a great team.  

Claire smile. 

SHAUN: I think that too.  

GLASSY: (after thinking for a moment) So what´s with the pasta? 

Claire smiled and look to Shaun not knowing if he wanted to tell Dc. Glassman about his date. Glassy look at both confused. 

SHAUN: I have a date and I don’t know where to go for dinner. Claire is helping me. Any suggestions? 

When Glassy heard this he was in shock. He didn’t know what to say. Does Shaun really had asked Lea out? And the most surprisingly thing does Lea has said yes? 

SHAUN: Suggestions? (when he didn’t get any answer) 

GLASSY: Mm I don’t know… What kind of food does Lea like?

When they heard this Claire and Shaun face change immediately. 

SHAUN: It’s not Lea, is Carly. I told you Lea and I are just friends.

GLASSY (even more surprised) Carly? From pathology? 

SHAUN: Yes, I don’t know any other Carly.  

Glassy hadn’t notice Shaun was into Carly, he barely knew her. But this was a good step for him and in opposite direction from Lea what make it even better and he was happy for him. 

GLASSY: That’s great Shaun. I´m happy for you. You deserve to be happy. 

SHAUN: Thank you. I know. 

GLASSY: What food does Carly like? 

SHAUN: I don’t know. That’s the problem.

GLASSY: Ok then Italian like Claire said. Almost everybody like pasta. I know one very good, not too expensive and quiet. I will give you the number.  

SHAUN: Ok. Thank you.

Then Glassy got up and was ready to leave. 

GLASSY: If you need anything else, any advice or something tell me. And if you need anything at work, tell me too. See you later. 

SHAUN: Ok. 

The rest of the day went normally. In the surgery Dc. Melendez let Shaun operate almost on his own with Claire. He just stood there and watch in case something went wrong. He started remembering the first day he met Shaun, when he did that awesome one-way valve and that he didn’t trust him one bit. But somehow he had managed to proof hi wrong and that he could trust him. He loved to see Claire and Shaun working together, it was like they read each other minds and it was amazing to see.

Upside in the gallery there were Andrews and Aoki watching the surgery. 

AOKI: You made the right decision. 

ANDREWS: I know. 

The surgery was a succeed and the patient went out of surgery. Melendez congrats both of them and told them to go home to rest.   

At the outside Claire give some extra advices to Shaun about the date. 

CLAIRE: Are you nervous? 

SHAUN: A little. 

CLAIRE: (trying to calm him down) Don’t be, everything it’s going to be fine. You already did the hard part which was asking her out and it went very good. 

SHAUN: That’s not true. I rehearsed a lot with you, I learned every sentence I had to tell her and I forgot to give her the flowers and the chocolate.  

CLAIRE: But she said yes. Not everything that happens to you, you will have a chance to practice before Shaun. There are going to be things you have to let yourself go. It’s like surgery, you don’t always know what’s going to happen. 

Shaun remembered the analogies Lea told him while driving. 

SHAUN: That’s a very bad analogy. In surgery there are rules and the rules are followed and if one goes wrong you follow another one. If the patient dies, it dies that’s all.

CLAIRE: (a little surprised and smiling) Analogy? Where did you get that word?  

SHAUN: Lea makes them all the time to teach me how to drive. 

CLAIRE: Ok whatever. (trying to change the subject from starting to talk about Lea again. She didn’t know how they always ended talking about Lea and Shaun needed to move on from her. Now) The point is you won´t always control everything so remember the things I said to you: open the door for her, let her talk but talk you too, and staff like that. We like those things. Ad don’t be nervous, it’s just a date if it goes wrong it´s ok.

SHAUN: (starting to go into panic) Why it won’t be fine? You convinced me to do it…  

CLAIRE: I said “if” Shaun. Not that it won’t be good. Everything it’s going to be fine. Now breath and relax. 

SHAUN: (trying to calm down) Ok. Ok. This wasn’t a good idea.

CLAIRE: Yes it was. You have to move on and try to get to know her better. Remember what a said to you about falling in love again…. You almost in the final race.  

SHAUN: (not very convinced) Ok.  

CLAIRE: You called the restaurant?

SHAUN: Yes. Table for two un a quiet place.  

CLAIRE: Great. Now go home, change your clothes and have fun. Is you need anything call me, I will have my phone with me. And call me when it has finished to know how it goes, ok? 

SHAUN: (trying to touch Claire´s shoulder without doing it) Thank you Claire. You are a good friend. 

CLAIRE: (smiling) You don’t need to say thanks. That’s what friends are for.

Claire started thinking about how much they would have grown together lately. Since the first day they’ve met, they had got along very well, the truth was that because her situation with her mother she was more patient that most of the people and she had slowly got to know Shaun better. She was happy to have him. He was so sweet and a true friend, he deserved to be happy.  

Shaun went home excited. When he arrived, everything was dark, Lea was probably still at work. He got a shower and went into Carly´s house.  

\---

Lea finished the paper work, grab her things and went out of her office. In her way out her boss stopped her.

TOM: Everything done?

LEA:  Yes sir. Everything done.

TOM: What I´ve told you about the sir thing. Don’t call me sir, call me Tom.

LEA: Sorry, Tom.

TOM: Perfect, now go home and rest. See you tomorrow

LEA: Goodnight.

Lea started thinking how lucky she was to has this job. Her boss was very nice and she loved was she was doing. On her way home, Jane called her.

JAKE: Hey baby, are you coming?

LEA: Excuse me?

JAKE: Are you coming?

Crap she had told him that today she was going to his house but she doesn’t want to. It had been a long day and she was tired.

LEA: No I can´t today.

JAKE: What? Why? What are you doing? Yesterday you told me that today you will come and today you won’t come either…

LEA: What are you know a cop? I can’t go today ok. I will call you tomorrow.

Jake ended the call.

LEA: Jerk

It was amazing how much had Jake changed. At first he was super nice and they have a great time together but since their first time he kind of had lost any interest in doing things together besides being in the apartment of the other. Why you always end up with idiots?

She went up to her apartment and went inside. Then she realized no one was inside but the bathroom was tarnished. He probably has left to his date or whatever. She got a shower, put on her pajama and watch tv hoping she heard Shaun arrived.

\---

Shaun stopped at Carly´s door. He was nervous. He breath deep and remember what Claire told him. He climbed the stairs and range throw the door. 

CARLY: (smiling) Goodnight.

SHAUN: (trying to smile too) Goodnight.

Carly was wearing a red shirt with a blue and white plaid skirt, and a blue jacket. Shaun looked at her and smiled. 

SHAUN: You look very nice

CARLY: (smiling) Thanks. You look nice too.

SHAUN: Thank you.

Shaun turned around letting Carly go first. I n that moment Carly saw the taxi and Shaun began to say…

SHAUN: I don’t have a driver license so a called a taxi.

CARLY: (smiling) Perfect 

They went inside the taxi and to the restaurant.

CARLY: So, where are we going?

SHAUN: To an Italian. I don’t know what food do you like.

CARLY. Great. I love pasta.

When they arrived at the restaurant they went straight to their table, it was a square table at the background of the place. It wasn’t entire  
removed from the rest of the tables, but at the same time it gave them some privacy, just as Shaun wanted. Shaun sat with his back to the rest of the tables to feel less overwhelmed.

They sit down and order the food and drink. Carly order spaghetti carbonara with water and Shaun chose to ask for the same. As the waiter left, a somewhat awkward silence was created. Shaun didn’t know what to talk about.

CARLY: How was your first day back at surgery?

SHAUN: Great. Dc. Melendez let me and Claire did a surgery almost on our own.

CARLY: That’s great.

SHAUN: Yes.

Then the food come in and they start eating. In that moment Shaun phone rang, he looked at it and it was a message from Claire:

CLAIRE: How it’s going?  
SHAUN: Good. I think.  
CLAIRE: Great.

CARLY: Everything ok?

SHAUN: Yes. It was Claire to see how it was going?

CARLY: So she knows about the date?

SHAUN: Yes. She gave me some advice.

Carly smiled and kept eating.

Shaun was a little overwhelmed with the noises but he tries to focus on Carly.

The rest of the night went normally, they ate their food and talk about their time in pathology.

When they finished their food, Shaun paid for it and then they left the place. He opened the door for Carly just like Claire told him.

SHAUN: Do you want me to walk you home?

CARLY: (smiling) Sure.

They walked to Carly´s home while Shaun was thinking it didn’t go so bad after all. When they arrived at her house they climbed the stairs and stood in front of the door. There was when Shaun got very nervous and remembered his “date” with Lea.

CARLY: (pulling him out of his thoughts) "I've had a great time tonight"  

SHAUN: Me too. I hope we can do it again soon.

CARLY: That would be great.  

Shaun waited for her to go inside the house but she didn’t.  Then he remembered what Lea told him: “If I dont walk in, if I just stand there in front of you like I really dont want to go inside then you have to kiss me” the he doubting approached Carly, she just shortened the distance between them and the kiss occurred.  

Shaun didn’t felt too much, it was kind of awkward and damp. Then Carly smiled. 

CARLY: I see you tomorrow. 

SHAUN: Yes.  

She went inside and then he went down the stairs and to his apartment. In his way home he called Claire. 

CLAIRE: (excited. She didn’t go to sleep, waiting for Shaun to call her) So how it was? 

SHAUN: Ok. 

CLAIRE: Just ok? I thought it was going good, what happened?  

SHAUN: Nothing. I think it was good. At the end we kissed, but... 

CLAIRE: (almost screaming) That’s great! But what…? 

SHAUN: I don’t know. I didn’t felt too much. With Lea it was very different. It felt so good like I could go on forever…  

CLAIRE: Give yourself time Shaun. You are just getting to know each other… 

SHAUN: Ok. Goodnight. 

CLAIRE: Goodnight.

When he arrived home he saw Lea sleeping on the couch. He thought about waking her up or not. Probably she was very tired. He went on her side and called her but there was no answer, then he grabbed a blanket and put it on top of her, it was better to let her rest.

Then he went to his room, put his pajama on and went into bed. He wanted to sleep but he had so much to think about that he couldn’t. He kept thinking about the kiss with Carly, he hoped to feel a lot more… Then he remembered what Claire said to him: “Be patient”. Maybe he just needed to spend more time with Carly and kissed her more.

Then he felt sleep.


	2. Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The second chapter, this is a little shorter that the one before.  
> Basically Shaun ask for some advices for second date to his friends, Glassy and Park.

The next morning Shaun got up and went to the hospital. When he arrived Glassy was waiting for him at the principal door.

GLASSY: Good Morning. How was the date?  
SHAUN: Good Morning. Good, I think.  
GLASSY: Great. Did she like the food?  
SHAUN: Yes  
GLASSY: That´s good, right?  
SHAUN. Yes. It´s just that…  
In that moment Claire show up and they went to the surgery office. 

The rest of the day went normally. Some emergencies, one operation and the case that was pretty simple.

When they finish the journey Glassy found Claire and Shaun speaking at the front door about the date.  
That was when he heard about the kiss…  
GLASSY: Goodnight  
SHAUN Y CLAIRE: Hi  
GLASSY: There was a kiss ha. That’s great!  
SHAUN: Well…  
Claire told Glassy about the doubts Shaun was having…  
CLAIRE: Like I said to Shaun they have to give it time. Get to know her better.  
GLASSY: I totally agree with Claire. Shaun you just have one date; you barely know her. You have to spend more time together.  
SHAUN: Yes, I know. That´s what Claire told me.  
CLAIRE: Ok I´m gonna go have some sleep. See you tomorrow.  
SHAUN: Goodnight.  
GLASSY: Goodnight Claire. Would you like to have some drink in my house and talk? (looking at Shaun)  
SHAUN: Ok.

They both went to Glassy´s house. When they arrived they went to the couch and have something to drink.  
GLASSY: So you are going to go out again?  
SHAUN: I guest…  
GLASSY: Where are you going?  
SHAUN: I don´t know  
GLASSY: You can go to the downtown park and have a walk. At night is pretty and you can talk quietly, get to know each other better.  
SHAUN: I´m not good at talk.  
GLASSY: I know Shaun, but that´s how you get to know someone. You don’t have to talk too much, just ask what you would like to know about her.  
SHAUN: Ok. 

In that moment Shaun´s phone rang. It was Lea. 

LEA: Hey. I´m planning to order to MC Chicken, are you in?  
SHAUN: I can´t. I´m with Glassy.  
LEA: Oh ok. If he wants he can come too. It’s being a while since I saw you.  
SHAUN: No thank you.

Then he hung up.

GLASSY: Wow. What was that? Since when you reject being around Lea?  
SHAUN: Claire told me that I have to spend less time with Lea and more with Carly. To fall in love with her.  
GLASSY: Shaun that isn’t how it works. You can’t choose who to love.  
SHAUN: Yes, yes I can. 

Glassy wanted Shaun to be happy. He was like a son to him, and of course he wants him to forget about Lea. But without forcing things out. He couldn’t forget Lea in one day and fall in love with Carly inn another one. 

GLASSY: You don’t have to force things out. Give it time. You have all your life against you.  
SHAUN: I have to forget Lea. It hurts.  
GLASSY: Ok. (when he heard this, his heart almost broke) 

Glassy doubt about telling him about his proposal to Debbie, he seemed to have enough to deal with, however in the last couple of days everything was going pretty good at the hospital, so it maybe give something to Shaun to think of besides Carly and Lea, so he decided to tell him. 

GLASSY: Anyway I have great news to share with you. I hope you would be happy.  
SHAUN: What?  
GLASSY: I´m getting married! (smiling)  
SHAUN: That makes no sense! (laughing)  
GLASSY: Why?  
SHAUN: Because you aren´t with anyone.  
GLASSY: I´ve been going out with Debbie and she gets me really weel. I like being with her.  
SHAUN: (trying to process the news) Debbie, Who´s Debbie?  
GLASSY: The girl from the cafeteria  
SHAUN: Don´t you think is too son? You should get to know her better before getting married  
GLASSY: Shaun in this past year a lot has happened; when you are so close to dying… didn’t know if you’re going to live another year, another day… it makes you think about some staff, you know? The things that seemed important, aren’t anymore and other things began to be important. I believed that I was happy, and in a way I was, but I want more, I want to share my life with a partner and Debbie is amazing… Can you just be happy for me?  
SHAUN: Ok. I´m happy for you.  
GLASSY: Thank you.

This seemed to be really important to Glassy and so it was for Shaun. Glassy was the closest thing he had to a father and he had always been by his side, no matter what, besides he deserved to be happy too. 

SHAUN: I would like to meet Debbie better.  
GLASSY: Yes, of course. We should do an informal dinner, here at my house, the 3 of us.  
SHAUN: Ok.  
GLASSY: Thank you, Shaun.  
SHAUN: You´re welcome.

They keep talking about the second date and Debbie until midnight so Glassy told Shaun to spend the night at his house, and Shaun agreed it was the best idea.  
\---  
Lea was amazed. She had never seen Shaun so distant like lately. Ok in a way it was her fault, since she began do date Jake, she spends all her free time with him or alone on the apartment because Shaun was always working or with Glassy or Carly, and he only went to change clothes and sleep. 

Before they didn’t spend too much time together because Shaun works a lot but at least they saw each other before sleep, now not even that…

“What are you complaining about? That was what you want no? To spend less time with him no? That was why you start dating Jake right?” But know she was feeling so alone, she had no one to talk to, and this last week at work it had been exhausted.

Jake didn’t spend much time with her, she didn’t complain about that, he made very clear that he wasn’t looking for anything serious since the beginning, he needed to stay focus on his work and didn’t have time for distractions and she was ok with that, she didn’t want anything serious, for the moment, she just needed to separate herself from Shaun a little bit, spend less time with him and clear her ideas and feelings… But there was nothing wrong about leaving their apartments sometimes, go to dinner, do something… Besides it wasn’t like being chef assistant took so much time…

She decided to distract herself a little watching a movie on tv. It was Saturday night and in “Divinity” always was a good movie. She cuddles with a blanket in the couch and watch “My Best Friend's Wedding”. The movie was about a girl that reunites with her bf and discovers that he´s gonna get married with his new girlfriend. Then she realizes she is in live with him and tries to sabotage the wedding, but then realizes he´s in love with her and go to the wedding and says goodbye to him. 

“Seriously” she thought. “Of all the movies that exist in the world it has to be this one?” Watching the movie only made her feel worst, at the end she was crying like a fool. She couldn´t be another minute alone in that apartment, with her thoughts… Then she woke up, grab the keys and left. 

She went to sleep at Jake´s.  
JAKE: Hey, what are you doing here?  
LEA: Hi, nothing just didn’t want to sleep alone.  
The next morning, she woke up alone, probably Jake was already at work and she should go to hers too.  
\---  
The next day Shaun arrived at the hospital directly to the surgery office where Meléndez and the rest of the team were discussing the cases of the week. This week were Claire and Morgan with Dc. Lim and he with Park with Meléndez. 

After deciding how to proceed with the case they went out to inform the patient. While they were going out Shaun began to think that he wasn’t sure where to go with Carly in the second date, and besides he appreciated Glassy advice, he needed more ideas. He had heard that Park was again with his wife so he decided to ask him. 

SHAUN: Dc. Park can I ask you a question?  
PARK: Of course, Shaun. What happen?  
SHAUN: Where would you go in a second date?  
PARK: You are dating someone? (with surprise)  
SHAUN: Carly from pathology  
PARK: Oh that´s great. I´m not very expert in dates but I will take her some place nice where you are good, some place quiet where you can talk, get to know each other better. SHAUN: The downtown park?  
PARK: Exactly. Good idea, you will be at fresh air, where you can talk, have a walk.  
SHAUN: That was Dc. Glassman said. Thank you.  
PARK: Sure! I hope you have a good time (smiling)  
SHAUN: Thank you!

Park liked working with Shaun, he liked him and he was very happy he had asked him for advice.


	3. Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter number 3. It is based in Shaun´s second date with Carly and his relationship with his co-workers, this time with Lim and Morgan.  
> I really enjoy writing scenes with Lim because I love her so much and love how he is with Shaun. Morgan has less relationship with Shaun but I would love to see more of it.  
> Sorry again for any mistakes in the translate to english and hope you enjoy ;D

Shaun got up exited and decided. Today he was going to ask Carly about going to the park on their second date. When he went out of the room he found out with Lea, who was already up.

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Good morning. Who are you?

SHAUN: What do you mean? (confused)

LEA: (laughing) Nothing, it´s just that lately we don´t see each other very often 

SHAUN: I´ve been very busy

LEA: Yea, I know

Shaun approached the hall and grab his jacket 

LEA: Aren´t you gonna have breakfast?

SHAUN: No, I am gonna meet Glassy to have breakfast with him. Its pancakes Monday 

LEA: Oh ok, have a nice day then  
\---  
Shaun arrived at the hospital and went to the lockers room to change his clothes. In that moment Claire and Park enter the room.

SHAUN: Good morning

CLAIRE Y PARK: Good morning

CLAIRE: So… What did Carly say?

SHAUN: I don´t have ask her anything jet. Today I will talk to her. 

PARK: I´m sure she loves the idea. 

SHAUN: I hope so.

Then the tree went to the surgical floor. This week they changed the teams. Claire and Park were with Melendez; and Shaun and Morgan with Lim. 

When they saw Lim, Shaun and Morgan went directly to her. Dc. Lim explained the case and then they went inside the patient´s room and proceeded to inform her. 

After discussing the best way to go and went outside the room, Lim told them to do some test first to confirm the diagnosis.

LIM: Find me when you have the results. I will be in the surgery office. 

MORGAN Y SHAUN: Ok

They both went to do the tests.  
In the CT room. 

MORGAN: Lim chief of surgery… It´s awesome, isn´t it?

SHAUN: No it isn´t that awesome. Dc. Lim is very qualified.

MORGAN: Yes, I know. But I thought it was going to be Meledez. 

SHAUN: While it isn´t Dc. Hunt, I´m ok with it. 

MORGAN: Yes, you were very lucky

SHAUN: I know

When they finished the CT they extracted a sample.

MORGAN: We need to take this to pathology to analyze it

SHAUN: I will take it. (a Little excited)

MORGAN: Ok. (surprised for the recently weird excitement of Shaun. Morgan didn´t knew anything about the date because it was the one who had less relation with him so he hadn´t tell her anything) 

Shaun grab the simple and went to pathology. When he went in, Carly was in the window. 

CARLY: Good morning (smiling)

SHAUN: Good morning

CARLY: Do you have something for me?

SHAUN: Yes (delivering the sample)

CARLY: Great, I will let you know when it´s ready 

SHAUN: Ok. 

CARLY: How is surgery going?

SHAUN: Good

CARLY: Fabulous. (she turned around smiling and start analyzing the sample)

In that moment Shaun started to say something which made Carly turn around again.

SHAUN: I had thought that if you aren´t too tired tonight we could go for a walk. 

CARLY: Yes, great!

SHAUN: Through the downtown park…

CARLY: Yes! I love that park 

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun turned around and go away; and Carly began to work.

When she finished analyzing the sample, she sent the results to Shaun. Then he and Morgan went to the surgical office to tell Lim about it and they agreed to operate the patient urgently. 

During the operation:

LIM: Lets safe this woman´s life ok?

SHAUN Y MORGAN: Ok

LIM: It won´t make you nervous that I´m the chief now, right?

MORGAN: A little

SHAUN: No

Lim smiled to Shaun´s answer 

LIM: (looking at Shaun) Great  
(looking at Morgan) It shouldn’t. I´m the same person. 

The rest of the surgery went normally. Morgan y Shaun did almost everything and Lim just guided them and watch. 

LIM: Plans for tonight?

MORGAN: Sleep

SHAUN: I have a date

When they heard this Morgan y Lim went on chock.

LIM: That is great. It´s good to be distracted from work. Who is the lucky girl? If it can be known. (smiling)

SHAUN: Carly

LIM Y MORGAN: From pathology? (surprised)

SHAUN: Yes

LIM: At the end it wasn´t so bad to be in pathology I see. (smiling)

SHAUN: No

LIM: Where are you going?

SHAUN: To the downtown park 

LIM: Oh I love that park. Good choice! (winking the eye)

SHAUN: Thanks. Everybody agree.

LIM Y MORGAN: Everybody?

SHAUN: Yes, I ask for advice to Glassy, Claire y Park; and everyone liked the idea of the park. 

LIM: Oh it´s good that you ask for advice (smiling). I join the group; I think it´s a great idea for a date. 

SHAUN: Thank you.

Morgan didn´t look surprised that Shaun didn´t ask her for advice, the truth was that they didn´t have much relationship outside work and her love life wasn´t exactly the best model. Besides she won´t know what to tell him. What surprises her was that Shaun had a date, because she didn’t know he was interested in someone besides Lea. 

LIM: Ok then, I hope you have a great time! 

SHAUN: Thank you.  
\---  
Lea was very distracted. She couldn’t stop thinking about how things had changed so much with Shaun. She couldn’t even remember how they had passed from understand each other to almost don´t talk at all. 

It had been a long day and she just wanted to go home and rest. 

When she arrived home, he apartment was silence and dark. 

“How weird” she thought. At that hour Shaun should have already be home. She took her phone and text him: 

LEA: Hey Do I wait for you to have dinner?  
SHAUN: No. I have a date with Carly.  
When she read this Lea didn´t know what to answer. Another date…? He was taking this Carly thing very serious. She was still surprised by this. Yes Shaun talked sometimes about her but she just thought it was because she was nice to him, she never imagined he was going to ask her out.  
LEA: Ok. Have fun  
SHAUN: Thank you. You too.  
“Yes I´m going to have a lot of fun here alone with Albert” Lea thought.  
\---  
When they finished surgery it was 11 p.m. already so Shaun went to the lockers room, had a shower and changed his clothes. At the exit he run over Claire that was going to the lockers room too. 

CLAIRE: How was surgery?

SHAUN: Good, and yours? 

CLAIRE: Good too. (smiling). You are going already? 

SHAUN: Yes. Carly and I are going to have a walk in the park. 

CLAIRE: Great. Have fun!

SHAUN: Thank you 

Shaun went down to pathology where Carly was waiting for him, smiling

CARLY: Ready?

SHAUN: Yes

CARLY: Great

They both went to the exit and then to the parking. 

CARLY: I came on foot this morning. We can go walking. 

SHAUN: Ok

After some minutes walking Shaun remembered what Glassy told him about asking questions to get to know Carly better. 

SHAUN: Do you have a car?

CARLY: Yes, but sometimes I like to go walking so I do exercise 

SHAUN: Yes, I like that too. Besides walking increase creative inspiration 

CARLY: Seriously? I don’t know that (smiling) 

Shaun smiled a little because he liked that Carly was interested in what he was saying. It seems like she actually liked to spent time with him and this didnt happen to he very often.

SHAUN: Have you got any brothers?

CARLY: No, I´m the only daughter. And you?

SHAUN: No (a Little sad because of his brother Steve)

CARLY: How it´s going in surgery? (taking him out of his thoughts) 

SHAUN: Good. Today I help Dc. Lim with an operation 

CARLY: Great

The rest of the night they walked around the park talking about the cases they saw in pathology and the new ones. Shaun sometimes asked her something. The truth was he was enjoying the time in the park, it was a little late so they weren’t many people, what made him less nervous.


	4. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one we will see Shaun asking Lea for dating advice wich I found very funny to imagine (just imagine Lea realizing it´s too late and now she´s the one that have to hold on Shaun getting a social life...) Lea starting to think that she maybe is jealous of Shaun moving on from her, and she starts to think why she feel this way if she just want them to be friends... (which she obviously deep inside don´t want just them to be friends but she won't admit it, silly)  
> There´s a scene similar to the one in 2x16 because I love that scene and want more like that one and then Glassy talking with Carly and then a scene of the two of them with Shaun...  
> Anyways hope you enjoy, keep lefting comments ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all thank you to everyone that is reading and commenting ;D I really apreciated it!!  
> This one has a little more of Lea, and Lea/Shaun scenes because everyone in the comments says that it isn´t much Shea... Don´t get frustrated, as we go forward chapter to chapter there will be more of them, but I just want to write this the most realistic possible and I think we will get to see a lot of Carly because of what David Shore said in some interviews about exploring Shaun´s romantic life very slow. Im just trying to interiorizise that most of it will be with Carly as much as I want them to be with Lea...

Lea had a shower and then went to the kitchen to see what she was going to have for dinner. The truth was she wasn’t very hungry. She took some slices of bread, some ham and went to the couch. 

She turned on the tv and start eating. Then she remembered that Shaun didn´t like to find bread crumbles on the coach so she got up and went for a plate. 

She ended her sandwich and lie on the coach. She was tired but she didn´t want to sleep. She watched a movie for a while and then she heard the door open.

“Finally” she thought. “It´s 1 a.m.”

SHAUN: Hello

LEA: Hey. How was it?

SHAUN: Good

LEA: Great (trying to smile). You must be tired. It´s late.

SHAUN: No, not very much. What are you doing here?

LEA: Watching a movie. You want to join me?

SHAUN: No, I should get some sleep

LEA: You said you wasn´t tired

SHAUN: Yes, but I have to get up early tomorrow 

LEA: Ok

In that moment Shaun thought about asking Lea about where to go on his third date with Carly. At the end they were friends, right? And as Claire told him that was what friends were for. 

SHAUN: Can I ask you something?

LEA: Sure (trying to smile but afraid. The last time he had said that he asked her something that she wasn´t expecting)

SHAUN: Where would you like to go in a third date?

LEA: (“and there it was again, those questions that she would have never imagined Shaun Murphy asking her about and that made her nervous) I don’t know (with doubt) 

SHAUN: Where did Jake took you? (it was really hard for him to say this but even though it was uncomfortable and hurt him, he had to move on)

When she heard that question Lea went mute. The truth was that she and Jake never had a second date or a third one, they only had the one where he took her to that concert, and that was it. 

LEA: We never had a third date Shaun. You know… (god this was so awkward)

 

SHAUN: Oh, ok. Why? (a little surprised. He had always read and saw it in the movies that the normal thing to do was have tree dates to know if something is real or not)

LEA: I don´t know. (but she did know)

SHAUN: The normal thing to do is have tree dates before going serious, right? (surprised)

LEA: Just in the movies (laughing a little bit but sad at the same time)

SHAUN: Oh (trying to understand it. Should he do it like the movies or not. He like the movies, so he would do it like that) I like the movies idea. 

LEA: Not all the guys are like you Shaun. (“unfortunately” thinking to herself)

Lea started to feel very bad. She wished every guys were like Shaun and thought so much about how to make the girl feel special. The ones she knew wasn’t like that for sure, 

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: I´m sure she doesn’t care where you take her Shaun, just with how much you are thinking of it she would be happy, 

SHAUN: Yea but I want to take her to some place nice. 

LEA: Then you should take her to some place she really likes, but that you will like too. (trying to help)

SHAUN: We have gone to dinner and to the park. I don’t know where else she would like to go.

“Of course you don’t, because you don’t know her at all” Lea thought

LEA: I don’t know Shaun. Maybe to eat something some place nice, like in the afternoon or something (she was getting really tired of how much Shaun was overthinking where to   
go)

SHAUN: Good idea. We can go to have pancakes for breakfast. I´m sure she will like it. 

LEA: Yes, for example. (laughing at Shaun fascination with pancakes)

Then she thought a little sad” so you won’t eat mine but you go to eat them with her. Nice (remembering the other day that she made him pancakes for breakfast and he just left to the hospital without eating them)”

SHAUN: Thank you Lea. Goodnight 

LEA: Hey wait! How is Glassy?

SHAUN: Good. (a Little surprised for Lea´s sudden squeak and interest for Glassy) He´s getting married. 

LEA: What? (laughing) With whom? (Does she heard right? Glassy getting married)

SHAUN: Debbie, from the cafeteria. He likes her since a long time ago

LEA: Wow I didn’t know it. Glassy married… I can’t imagine that… 

SHAUN: Yes, there are a lot of things you don’t know

“Maybe because we barely talk lately” Lea thought. That comment from Shaun hurt her, even if it was mostly her fault, it hurt her. 

LEA: What other things I don’t know about? (trying not to sound very serious)

SHAUN: I don´t know. I’m tired, I’m going to sleep. Goodnight 

LEA: Ok. Goodnight

“There are a lot of thing I don’t know but then when I ask you, you won’t tell me” Lea thought a little upset. 

She got up ad went to her room. She tried to get some sleep but she couldn’t stop thinking “What else I don’t know? About you, about Glassy, about Carly, about who?” God how can Shaun be so mysterious. He usually was very direct and didn’t get in riddles like this one… But what´´ the matter? It would probably be nothing… right?

God Shaun lately had the power to stuck in her mind. What the hell is happening to me? It would probably be nothing, if it was he would tell you. Stop thinking Lea, the less you know the better. But then why she felt like this, it was like she needed to know exactly what Shaun meant or most precisely who he meant. The uncertainty was killing her. But why are you overthinking this so much. You should be happy for him, right? he finally has move on, he just sees you as a friend, it was that what you wanted…

But it was that what she really wanted? When she said it to him, it was; but know she wasn’t so sure. She was feeling so weird lately. It had been a long time since she felt like this, she should be happy for Shaun, he had found someone that seemed to understand him and it wasn’t her, but then why wasn’t she happy, instead she was angry, upset and sad. She was jealous that Shaun had move on? Why?”  
\---  
The next morning Lea got up early just to made breakfast for Shaun, even if it wasn’t Sunday, she will make him pancakes and spent some time with him. 

First she went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen trying not to make too much noise. She grabbed the mixer, prepared the mix, put on the skillet and began to cook.  
A while after that Shaun went out of his room and stop staring at her, surprised. 

LEA: Good morning. (she said with enthusiasm)

SHAUN: Good morning. What are you doing?

LEA: Pancakes! I hope I didn’t wake you up, I tried not to make a lot of noise. 

SHAUN: No, I´m wearing ear plugs. Today is not Saturday, why are you making pancakes? 

LEA: It has to be Saturday to eat pancakes? (Lea asked teasing him)

SHAUN: Yes. On Mondays I eat pancakes with Glassy and on Saturdays with you. 

LEA: Ok, well today I wanted to eat pancakes, you join me or not? 

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: Great. Help me, so serving the juice and take it to the table. 

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun grab two glasses and put peach juice in them. Then he took them to the table along the silverware, plates and syrup.   
Lea finished cooking the last one and took the plate to the table. 

LEA: Let´s eat (smiling)

SHAUN: You are very excited today 

LEA: Can a girl be happy? (smiling. She knew Shaun didn’t mean it badly)

SHAUN: Yes (indifferent)

They both had breakfast and the Shaun leaved to the hospital.   
\---  
When Carly arrived at the hospital she saw Dc. Glassman from distance and she decided to get closer and say hello to him. She was happy that he was back and healthy, besides he was important for Shaun so she should try to get to know him better.

CARLY: Dc. Glassman, good morning (smiling)

When he heard this voice, he turned around with surprise and a little jumped. He didn’t know who was calling for him, when he saw Carly he calmed down. 

GLASSY: Good morning Dc. Lever

CARLY: Oh please, call me Carly

GLASSY: Oh Ok, Carly (smiling) Then you can call me… (he starts to think… Everyone used to call him Aaron or Dc. Glassman except for Lea and Shaun that called him Glassy, thanks to the funny nick name that Lea put him. The truth was he had no idea why “Glassy”. In the beginning he didn’t like it at all, but know he was getting used to it and even like it) Aaron or Glassy, how you like. 

CARLY: ¿Glassy? (she asked surprised)

GLASSY: It´s a long story. (thinking and smiling at the time)

CARLY: I have time (smiling)

In that moment they saw Shaun approaching them.   
\---  
When he arrived at the hospital he found Glassy y Carly at the principal door talking.

SHAUN: Good morning

GLASSY Y CARLY: Good morning

SHAUN: What are you doing?

GLASSY: Nothing just talking a little

CARLY: Getting to know each other better

SHAUN: Talking about what?

CARLY: About Dc. Glassman Nick names. Aaron/Glassy I don’t know how to call him. 

SHAUN: Glassy. I call him Glassy

CARLY: Why Glassy?

GLASSY: Yes, why Glassy?

CARLY: You don’t know why he call you like that? (surprised)

GLASSY: No, the truth is I´ve never understand why they call me like that. (thinking) 

SHAUN: Lea says you remind her of the Grinch, the animated cartoon, that’s always angry. 

GLASSY: Oh, it’s for that hu… (with angry face but laughing at the same time). I’ve to find a name for her!

CARLY: You don’t seem angry to me (confused and smiling) 

GLASSY: Because I don’t irrupt in your house and put upside down every corner… (laughing while he remembered how he first met Lea) 

Shaun and Glassy laugh and Carly didn’t understand that last part very well. The situation was a Little awkward so Glassy change the subject. 

GLASSY: Why are you getting late? (looking at Shaun)

SHAUN: I´m not late

GLASSY: For you, you are. You like to arrive the first one. 

SHAUN: Lea made pancakes for breakfast so I have breakfast with her. 

GLASSY: Oh that explains it all. Since when she makes pancakes? (surprised that Lea made breakfast for Shaun. Lately they didn’t seem to enjoy time together)

SHAUN: She makes me pancakes very Saturday. 

CARLY: Today is not Saturday

SHAUN: Yes, I know. She said she wanted to eat pancakes. I don’t know. 

CARLY: Oh 

SHAUN: I should go inside 

GLASSY: Yes 

CARLY: See you later

SHAUN: Yes

Then Carly went her way and Glassy and Shaun another way.


	5. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 5!!  
> This one is a little more funny maybe because we get to see Lea acting jealousy wich I adore to write.  
> Glassy want to know more about Carly because he´s daddy bear with Shaun and trust nobody ;D and Shaun want to meet Debbie better so they organized a dinner for the 4 of them... and Lea finds out... oops  
> Also some Claire/Lea interaction that I would love to see in season 3!  
> Thanks for readying and commenting!  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now on the thing will get a little more interesting between Shaun and Lea ;D

The day went very normally. At lunchtime Glassy went to the cafeteria. When he enter the room, he saw Shaun in the distance eating at a table. He picked up a tray, chose his food and went to the cashier to pay. In the box he met Debbie.

DEBBIE: Good morning (smiling)

GLASSY: Good morning (smiling)

DEBBIE: I have not seen you this morning. All good?

GLASSY: Yes, I'm sorry. I entertained myself at the entrance with Carly and Shaun.

DEBBIE: Carly?

GLASSY: The pathology girl

DEBBIE: Oh yes. How about Shaun? He must be very happy to have returned to surgery and being with someone.

GLASSY: Yes he is. Mm

DEBBIE: What ... (Debbie noticed that Glassy wanted to ask / say something, but he was not sure about it) What's up Aaron?

GLASSY: You know Shaun is dating Carly, as I told you the other day and this morning I found her at the entrance, that's why I delayed a bit, and I've been talking to her ...

DEBBIE: And how is she?

GLASSY: Well, she looks nice. The other day Shaun told me that he would like to know you a little better, when I told him about the wedding. And I want to meet Carly better, to see her intentions, so maybe... 

DEBBIE: Aaron ...

GLASSY: Just see her intentions ... Don´t get me bad or anything, but I don´t want someone to hurt him again...

DEBBIE: He has to learn to move on and turn the page on his own ...

GLASSY: I know. But little by little ... After Lea's, the last thing he needs right now is for another girl to break her heart... again. Anyway, I was thinking that we could invite them to dinner at my house one of these nights. So you and Shaun know each other better and ...

DEBBIE: And you can watch Carly (Debbie hastened to say)

GLASSY: Yes ...

DEBBIE: Okay. I think it's a good idea (Debbie knew how important Shaun was to Glassy and now to her as well as they were going to get married and they were going to live together, but she also knew that Aaron had to let it go and let Shaun fly and grow by himself with not so much help)

GLASSY: Great (excited about the idea) I'll tell him. See you later

DEBBIE: Ok

Glassy picked up his tray of food and went to the table where Shaun was.

GLASSY: Hello, again

SHAUN: Hello  
GLASSY: Do you eat alone?

SHAUN: Yes. Claire is busy and Carly is also working

GLASSY: I've talked to Debbie and we thought that if you and Carly wanted you could come home one night to dinner. To get to know each other better.

SHAUN: Okay. I like the idea

GLASSY: Great

SHAUN: I'll ask Carly

GLASSY: Okay

SHAUN: Okay

GLASSY: You don´t eat anymore? (seeing the dish of Shaun half full)

SHAUN: No, I've had too much breakfast

GLASSY: Pancakes ee

SHAUN: Yes. I'm going to ask Carly and I'll let you know

GLASSY: Yes, of course

SHAUN: Good

Glassy smiled as he watched Shaun go away excited about the idea of dinner. He liked to see him excited for a girl.

Shaun thought that dinner at Glassy's house would be a great idea for the 3 date. It was similar to what he had thought but with the advantage that they would not be alone. He went directly to the pathology department. When he arrived he saw Carly smiling at him.

SHAUN: Hello

CARLY: Hi, how are you?

SHAUN: Good, and you?

CARLY: good too (smiling)

SHAUN: I have a question

CARLY: Tell me

SHAUN: Glassy just told me that if we want to go to dinner at his house one of these nights

CARLY: Yes, that would be great

SHAUN: Good. I will tell you that we agree

CARLY: Great

SHAUN: Do you think it's okay on Thursday?

CARLY: Yes, of course

SHAUN: Good

Shaun went very happy to the surgery plant. In the end he was enjoying this going out with someone thing and it was not as complicated as he had imagined. Carly was fine, she listened to him and the best of all was to stop thinking so much about Lea.

\---

THURSDAY:

When he left the hospital, Shaun met Glassy and Debbie.

SHAUN: Good morning

GLASSY AND DEBBIE: Good morning

GLASSY: Ready for tonight?

SHUAN: Yes. The truth is I am

GLASSY: Great (smiling). Shaun this is Debbie ...

SHAUN: I know. I was the one who encouraged you to ask her out

Glassy at that moment was silent and Debbie laughed.

GLASSY: I know you already know her and that, but not officially

DEBBIE: Nice to meet you officially, Shaun. Thanks for giving him a push (smiling)

SHAUN: You're welcome

Glassy and Debbie laughed.

DEBBIE: What kind of food do you and Carly like? I like the kitchen a lot so I cook many dishes

SHAUN: Carly eats I think everything. And I´m ok with a sandwich and a salad

DEBBIE: Great. Well, see you tonight

SHAUN: Good

The day passed normally except for Shaun who was strangely anxious for the night to come.

After seeing him so nervous Claire asked him what was wrong.

SHAUN: This night Carly and I are going to dinner at Glassy and Debbie's house

CLAIRE: Oh a double date ... Good!

SHAUN: Double date?

CLAIRE: When two couples go out to do something ...

SHAUN: Oh okay, yes.

CLAIRE: That´s nice Shaun. I'm glad to see that everything goes well with Carly.

SHAUN: Thanks

They both took their things and went to the exit where they met Lea.

LEA: Hey

SHAUN: Hello. What are you doing here?

¡LEA: I came out a little later from work, so I decided to come and pick you up (smiling). Hello Claire

CLAIRE. Hello (smiling)

LEA: I thought we could get some food on the way home. I don´t know what to eat

SHAUN: Today I can´t. Carly and I are going to have dinner at Glassy's house

LEA: Oh

Lea was stunned. Shaun and Carly having dinner at Glassy's ... now? That soon ... And the worst of all, Shaun had not said anything at all. This was getting worse, at this rate they would end without speaking ...

LEA: You didn´t say anything Shaun 

SHAUN: I've barely seen you

This was true ... In the last 2 days she had been up to work and arrived late at home.

Seeing the uncomfortable situation that was being created Claire decided to change the subject a bit. However, she had no chance.

LEA: So to dinner at Glassy ¿ee? I didn´t know he knew how to cook.

The truth is that lately Lea felt like she was from another planet and didn´t know anything about what was going on around her. Glassy was getting married, Shaun was with Carly ...

SHAUN: He doesn´t cook. Debbie will

LEA: Mm. Debbie goes too? Cool! You too Claire? (with a sarcastic tone)

Upon hearing her name Claire was startled ...

CLAIRE: No, no, no, no (smiling)

SHAUN: It's a double date (remembering what Claire had said moments before)

LEA: Great. Well, have a good time! (a little altered)

SHAUN: Thanks. See you at home (without realizing the situation)

After this reaction from Shaun Lea was more angry, luckily in that exactly moment Glassy and Debbie arrived.

GLASY: Good evening

CLAIRE: Good evening

Seeing the situation a little uncomfortable, Glassy asked what was happening.

GLASSY: Lea, what are you doing here?

LEA: I came to pick up Shaun to go to the apartment, because he forgot to tell me about the double date (a bit angry)

SHAUN: I'm sorry

LEA: It´s ok, nothing happens, next time I'll ask for an appointment.

Lea turned and left.

At that moment Carly appeared and Claire took the opportunity to say goodbye.

CLAIRE: Well, see you tomorrow. Have fun

SHAUN: Thanks. See you tomorrow.

Claire hurried up to catch up with Lea who seemed quite upset.

CLAIRE: Ei Lea wait

When Lea heared Claire's voice she turned

LEA: What, what do you want?

CLAIRE: Calm down, I just come to see if you're okay

LEA: And why wouldn´t I be ok?

CLAIRE: Because you don´t look like you are... But whatever...

In this moment Lea realized that Claire just wanted to help her and that she was being a bit of an asshole.

LEA: Wait. Sorry. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted and Shaun ... stress me

CLAIRE: Stress?

LEA: Yes. It´s so difficult to warn that you will not have dinner at home ...?

Claire smiled a little. Was she or Lea seemed to be jealous ...

CLAIRE: Maybe he did not have time to warn, (trying to excuse Shaun)

LEA: Yea right, itñs like Shaun Murphy makes last minute plans ... I'm sure he's been planning this for days.

At this Claire remained silent. Nothing she said would improve things.

CLAIRE: I was going to go for a drink, wanna come?

LEA: No thanks, I'm tired (a bit surprised)

CLAIRE: Come on, it will be good for you to clear up ... from work ... (he said doubtfully)

LEA: Ok (not very convinced and a little surprised at Claire's kindness)

\---

Upon arriving at Glassy's house, Debbie set about making dinner, and the rest joined her to help her while they talked.

Glassy asked Carly a few questions, until Debbie started to look at him with "Enough" eyes 

The dinner went quite well. They talked about the hospital and a little about the wedding and Carly childhood

After finishing Shaun offered to have a walk with Carly to her home and Debbie and Glassy finished cleaning 

DEBBIE: So ... Has she passed Glassy's test?

GLASSY: Now you're going to call me Glassy too?

DEBBIE: Sorry it's from hearing it so much it hits me. Why Glassy? By the way

GLASSY: Thanks to Lea

DEBBIE: Oh, and why does Lea called you like that?

GLASSY: It's a long story

DEBBIE: That girl seems to have a lot of influence on Shaun

GLASSY: You don´t know how much

DEBBIE: I didn´t say it as something bad (upon hearing Glassy's tone)

GLASSY: Well, I do. She´s playing with him

DEBBIE: Why do you say that?

GLASSY: Because of the things she does ...

DEBBIE: Things like ...

GLASSY: Things, many things ... (Glassy didn´t feel like talking about it again)

DEBBIE: I think she's nice and that she really cares for him. It can´t be that you have misinterpreted her?

GLASSY: Me, misinterpreted her? No! Look in the hospital today, asking for explanations from Shaun and being angry about not having told her about his plans. Since when do he has to warn her about his plans? nd the she tells me to treat Shaun normally?

DEBBIE: Well, it seemed to me today that she was jealous more than anything else

GLASSY: Jealous (laughing) Jealous about what?

DEBBIE: That Shaun had plans

GLASSY: Plans that did not include her. But when she leaves him out of hes plans, nothing happens

DEBBIE: Okay. Let's leave the topic (seeing that Glassy was getting angry)

\---

IN THE BAR:

Claire and Lea entered and sat at the bar. It was a downtown bar, but it was pretty quiet because of the day of the week. When the waiter saw them he came to see what they wanted.

Claire asked for 2 margaritas.

CLAIRE: Better?

LEA: Yes, I'm fine (trying to hide the anger she still had)

CLAIRE: You don´t look like it

LEA: It's really hard for me to get used to Shaun being with someone and not just being at home. Before I saw him a little, but at least I saw him and we did things together now I hardly see him and when I do he wont stop talking about Carly. Carly said this, Carly said that, I have a date with Carly, what do I wear for the date, where I could go... It's exhausting Gosh! Do I look like cupid or what?

CLAIRE: Wow

LEA: Sorry I'm a little ...

CLAIRE: Jealous? (without thinking)

LEA: What? Not jealous, no. It's just that I'm having a hard time getting used to it

CLAIRE: Well, you have Jake, right?

Upon hearing Jake's name, Lea hit a jumped

LEA: Shit

CLAIRE: What's wrong?

LEA: I think I was meeting with Jake tonight 

CLAIRE: You think? (surprised that she did not know)

Lea ignored Claire and pulled out her phone to send a message to Jake.

CLAIRE: So you're leaving now?

LEA: What! No, why do you want me to leave? (laughing a little at Claire's clarity)

CLAIRE: No, it's just that you said you had plans with him

LEA: Yes, but I do not want to see him now

Upon hearing this Claire nodded, but couldn´t help but laugh inside and think, "So, instead of being with your boyfriend, you prefer to be with a co-worker of your roommate you barely know, complaining, just because he has a date with a girl and they will go to Glassy's house. Girl, you have a problem!..."


	6. Good Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is how Lea and Debbie accidentaly met and they had a pretty good conection.  
> Also Lea propose to Shaun eat something together since they don´t see each other a lot lately... And he says yes because something Claire told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again. Just want to apologized for not upload any chapter last week. It has been a hell of a week. My grandma was sick and we had to went to the hospital and were there all week.   
> Anyways here is the new chapter I will try to do another at the end of this week ;D  
> Thanks for reading and comment ;D

It was around 3 a.m when Lea and Claire decided to go home. Lea didn’t want to go but Claire had to work the next day and she couldn’t afford to be sleep at work. 

CLAIRE: Are you ok going home alone?

LEA: Yes, yes don’t worry. I´m not that drunk 

CLAIRE: No, it’s not for that, it’s just that a see you a little down.

LEA: No don´t worry. I´m better know. Thanks for the good time. 

CLAIRE: Don´t need to be. The truth is good or me to disconnect sometimes. 

LEA: Yes, it is

CLAIRE: See you another day

LEA: Sure. And thank you it really helps me.

CLAIRE: You´re welcome (smiling)

In her way home Lea thought how nice Claire was and how lucky was Shaun to have her in his life, someone that cares about others and knows how to listen.   
When she arrived home, she tried not to make a lot of noise, she didn’t wanna wake up Shaun. She closed the door slowly and went to her room. Was then when she realized that Shaun wasn’t at home jet. 

“The dinner must have ended hours ago, it’s weird that he isn’t already here” Lea thought. Maybe he stayed to sleep at Glassy´s house, or at Carly´s. No, no, not at Carly´s. He must be at Glassy´s.   
She couldn’t avoid getting worried and grab her phone to send a text. 

LEA: Everything ok?

There was no answer…

He must be sleeping already, wherever he is. Then she saw Jake text. 

JAKE: Lea, are you coming?  
JAKE: Lea where are you?  
JAKE: Lea….  
JAKE: Where the hell are you? 

Incredible now he was her bodyguard. At the end she lost herself speaking with Claire and forgot to send a text to Jake. But it wasn’t that big of a deal, they didn’t say any concrete. 

LEA: Sorry, I have a prob at work and forgot to write you   
A few minutes later her phone rang…   
JAKE: What are you doing up at this hours? You just got home? Where were you? With whom?  
“WTF, who he thinks he is” Lea thought  
LEA: Now you are my private detective?  
JAKE: You get home in the middle of the night when we supposed to meet and you don’t bother to call saying you’re not coming. What do you expect me to do?  
LEA: That I was busy at work and go out to walk a little  
JAKE: With who?  
Ok that was enough  
LEA: It’s not of your business. Now I have to ask you for permission to go out and tell you where I go and with who? I ask you that? No!  
JAKE: I don’t act weird  
LEA: You know what Jake, Good night!

Gosh she hated guys like that. That become controllers and ask you what you do any minute of your life. She wasn’t going to stand that.   
She went to sleep.   
The next morning Lea woke up with a noise coming from Shaun´s room. She immediately got up and went looking for him. Suddenly she felt a terrible headache. Gosh she hated hungover. 

LEA: Good morning 

Shaun jump and turned around. 

LEA: Sorry, I didn’t mean to scared you 

SHAUN: Good morning. Its ok, I just didn’t wanna wake you up. 

LEA: Its ok, I have to go to work anyways

SHAUN: Ok, ok. Are you ok? (seeing her bad face)

LEA: Yes, what are you doing here? 

SHAUN: What do you mean? I live here (confused)

LEA: Yes, I know. I mean since you didn’t sleep here last night I thought you were going directly to the hospital 

SHAUN: Oh yes I know. I slept at Glassy´s. I came for clean clothes and know I go to the hospital. 

When she Heard this, she felt relieved, he slept at Glassy´s 

LEA: I send you a text 

SHAUN: Oh sorry. I hadn’t see the phone. Are you sure you are ok? 

LEA: Yes, don’t worry. I’m ok Shaun, it’s just a Little hungover (smiling) 

SHAUN: Ok. See you tonight 

LEA: Ok 

Shaun grab his things and left. 

Lea kept staring at the closed door for a while. She missed him, she didn’t see him very often lately and that needed to be change, she just didn’t know how to do it. 

The day was normal, Shaun has an easy case and Lea had a nice day too, which was nice since lately she was having a lot of work.

Then she thought of sending a text to Shaun to see if he still hadn’t any plans.   
\---  
In the afternoon Shaun and Claire went to eat something at the cafeteria. 

CLAIRE: How was last night?

SHAUN: Very good. I´m liking this date thing. 

CLAIRE: I´m happy for you. (laughing)

SHAUN: How was yours?

CLAIRE: Good I went to drink something with Lea

SHAUN: Why? (looking strange at Claire, he didn’t know they were Friends)

CLAIRE: I saw her a Little sad and I wanted to distract myself too. 

SHAUN: Sad?

CLAIRE: Yes

SHAUN: Why?

CLAIRE: I don´t know. She´s not very talking. (the truth was she did know why was Lea sad or angry or at least she suspected it but she wasn’t going to say that and that Shaun   
started to overthink things again) 

SHAUN: But is she´s ok? Is something serious? Did she say something? 

CLAIRE: No, Shaun she didn’t say anything concrete, just that she had a lot of work the last couple of weeks and she was tired. I’m sure she’s just tired that’s all, don’t worry. 

In that moment Glassy show up, he was looking for Shaun. 

GLASSY: What you shouldn’t worry about? Is something wrong? 

SHAUN: Claire says that Lea is sad but that I shouldn’t worry

GLASSY. How you know? (looking at Claire with surprise. He didn’t know they were friends)

CLAIRE: Last night we went out to drink something and she was a Little sad 

GLASSY: I’m sure is nothing (removing importance from it) Don’t worry Shaun

SHAUN: I don’t know how to don’t worry

GLASSY: I need you to do me a favor lately ok. I call you?

SHAUN: Ok

CLAIRE: I’m gonna go pay, wait for me ok?

SHAUN: Ok

In that moment Shaun´s phone rang, it was Lea:  
LEA: Hey  
SHAUN: Hello  
LEA: How is the day going?  
SHAUN: Good  
LEA: Great  
SHAUN: You?  
LEA: Good but a Little boring  
SHAUN: Oh  
LEA: Today there’s not so much to do and now I’m used to work a lot  
SHAUN: That’s good, no? So you can rest  
LEA: Yes. I was thinking that maybe we could go and grab something for dinner tonight, if you don’t have plans; I don’t wanna cook   
Shaun remembered what Claire said about Lea being sad   
SHAUN: Ok, I like that idea very much  
Lea was surprised, she was waiting for him to say no, to say that he already had plans…  
LEA: Great. I will pick you up and we see where we go ok?  
SHAUN: Ok  
\---  
When Shaun finished his work, he changed his clothes as faster as he could and go to the exit. While walking he stumbled with Glassy 

GLASSY: ¡OH OH be careful

SHAUN: Sorry, I have to go 

GLASSY: Why so fast? If it can be known… You have to see Carly? (smiling at him) 

SHAUN: No, I have to meet Lea

GLASSY: oh, what for?

SHAUN: We are going to go eat something 

GLASSY: Why? I thought you have plans with Carly

SHAUN: No, not today. She’s sad and I’m his friend (trying to sound like he really believed it) 

GLASSY: Ok then have a good time (not very convinced about what Shaun said but happy that at least he was trying)

SHAUN: Thank you

In that moment Claire and Carly show up. 

CARLY: I have the test results

SHAUN: Ok, Claire can give them to DC. Lim

CARLY: You don’t want to look at them first? (surprised)

SHAUN: No. I will look at them tomorrow, I’m late

CLAIRE: Late for what?

SHAUN: Lea is waiting for me

CARLY: OH, where are you going?

SHAUN: I don’t know, bye

CARLY: Ok

Shaun went almost running to the exit 

Claire laugh, Carly give the papers to Claire and went back to pathology and Glassy sigh and went after Shaun

GLASSY: Hey, hey Shaun, wait I’m going with you, Debbie is also waiting for me.   
\---

At the end of the day Lea grab her things and went to the hospital. At the door she tumbled with Debbie.

LEA: OMG im so sorry. Are you ok? 

DEBBIE: Yes, don’t worry. Its ok. Where are you going so fast, honey? 

LEA: Sorry, I have to meet Shaun and he doesn’t like to wait, and I’m already a Little late. 

DEBBIE: Oh you must be Lea.

LEA: Yes, and you are? (surprised that the woman knew her name)

DEBBIE: Debbie, Debbie Wexter, I´m with Aaron

LEA: ohoh yes of course. His fiancé (smiling and winking the eye)

DEBBIE: Yes (smiling). News fight.

LEA: Shaun told me. He’s very happy

DEBBIE: Oh that’s good. That calm me down

LEA: Why? 

DEBBIE: Shaun is very important to Aaron and I want to make sure he’s ok with it 

LEA: Oh don’t worry he already likes you. Shaun is the sweetest caring person I’ve ever met. You will be ok, don’t worry

DEBBIE: (smiled)

LEA: The truth i sim very happy for Glassy too. He’s being trough a lot lately and he deserves to be happy. 

DEBBIE: Yea, thank you (smiling and wondering why Aaron didn’t like the girl, she seems so nice)

LEA: Don´t need to, is the truth. Besides you and me, you make a great couple, but if you said that I told you that I wont admitted it. It would be your word against mine… (smiling) 

DEBBIE: Ok, got it (smiling too) 

LEA: Did you already have the dress, cake, food…? Those things 

DEBBIE: ohoh No the truth is no I don’t

LEA: Oh sorry. I’m so intrude. Is just that I have never been to a wedding and is exiting. 

DEBBIE: Oh no honey its ok. The truth is I have no idea of how organize a wedding 

LEA: Well make it two (smiling) 

DEBBIE: I would love to have some help you know but I don’t trust wedding planners. Is very expensive and in the end they want to do everything their way. I want something small   
and personal. 

LEA: In the movies the wedding planner always ends Rolling things up a Little (smiling)

DEBBIE: yes (laughing)

LEA: If I knew something I wouldn’t hesitate in helping you but without knowing anything I think you already know more than me… The only thing I know is that you must go in   
White or black. 

DEBBIE: Take note (laughing)

DEBBIE: Look you maybe find it a Little dared and you can say no, of course but… 

LEA: Yes…? (with hope she would Heard what she was thinking)

DEBBIE: Would you mind to help me with the wedding? I don’t really know anyone else and my daughters only come the day of the wedding, they have children 

LEA: Yes, of course. Yes, yes I would love to (almost screaming and jumping) 

DEBBIE: Great (smiling at Lea´s reaction)

LEA: But if it ends up in a disaster I’m not the one you blame for it

DEBBIE: Don’t worry. If it ends in a disaster, we will be running girls

They both laugh and Debbie open her arms to hug Lea. In that moment Glassy and Shaun show up and Glassy was very surprised and shock to see Lea and Debbie talking and hugging like that 

GLASSY: What’s going on here? (a bit scared)

DEBBIE: Lea is going to help me with the wedding 

After hearing this Glassy and Shaun were even more surprised. When lea saw their faces, her smiled begin to disappear and she begin to say quickly 

LEA: Only if Glassy is ok with it (she knew Glassy wasn’t her biggest fan and he won’t be very happy to have her organizing his wedding)

Debbie look at him with face of “please say yes”

GLASSY: Sure, why not (not very convinced)

LEA: Great!!! (jumping around) 

Shaun was scared of the scream Lea made but also smiling a little. He loved that girl facet of her… After a moment of silence…. 

LEA: Are you ready or you have regretted it? 

SHAUN: No, never. I’m ready

Lea smiled… 

DEBBIE: Where are you going?

Lea look at Shaun and suddenly they both said, at the same time… 

SHAUN/LEA: Hawaiian Pizza 

Glassy was shocked after seeing this. He had never saw Shaun say something at the same time with anybody before. 

DEBBIE: Ok, I see you have it very clear

LEA: Yes, of course. It’s our favorite one and we haven’t eaten it for decades. Is you like, you can give me your phone number Debbie and I call you tomorrow to start planning   
everything (smiling and exited)

DEBBIE: Of course wedding-planner (winking the eye)

They both laugh.

LEA: Shall we go?

SHAUN: Yes. Shaun open his arm to indicated Lea to go first

Lea hug Debbie one last time 

LEA: Thank you! I will try not to make you regretted it

DEBBIE: I’m sure I won’t. (smiling and hugging her back)

After that Lea went in front of Shaun and they both leave.

DEBBIE: She’s so nice and extroverted. I like her, she gives me good vibrations

GLASSY: You have no idea how extroverted she is (with exaggeration face)

DEBBIE: Now I get why Shaun likes her so much 

GLASSY: Because…? (not knowing what Debbie was talking about. Lea went on his nerves most of the time)

DEBBIE: the opposites attract each other…

GLASSY: In this case only one of them 

DEBBIE: What you mean?

GLASSY: That Shaun is into her but she isn’t 

DEBBIE: You are wrong in that (laughing)

GLASSY: No, I don’t. She made it very clear a lot of times

DEBBIE: Saying is not the same as doing it 

GLASSY: What do you mean? (confused)

DEBBIE: That she almost kills me because she was looking at the time because she was late and Shaun doesn’t like to wait, that they speak at the same time and the same thing and that is very unusual to happen in general; even you looked surprised of that. You haven’t see how he looks at her and her at him… They are so freaking in love with each other but scared as hell to admitted it…

Glassy was amazed of Debbie observation

DEBBIE: What? You hadn’t realized it. You so Smart for some things and so dummy for others 

GLASSY: I know Shaun is but I think you are wrong with Lea. 

DEBBIE: We will see!

GLASSY: What do you mean?

DEBBIE: We will see…!


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally loved to write this chapter because it was in my mind since always. Since before I started to write any other one. I personally would love to see this particular scene to happen in the series, because I think it would be very interesting for us to see Shaun deal with it.  
> Anyways here we will see Shaun parents being patients of the hsopital and how he deals with it (not very good, obviously) But there is a lot of Shea wich I really enjoy to write.   
> I also wrote a scene Marvel related because I love the movies and why not?   
> Thanks for reading and comment below! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting but I am in the final exams and it has been impossible to write more faster. Besides I think this one is the longest chapter I have ever write and took me a while to translated it... ;S I finished college this week and I hope to have more free time to post more often.

It was a morning like any other. Shaun woke up, dressed up, ate something and went to the hospital. He was a little tired because he went to bed late, Lea and hi went to pick up the pizza at “Pizza Hut” and then decided to ate it at home, because Shaun get a little anxious hearing the noises at restaurants, and it was worst at fast food restaurants. Besides Lea was tired and she wanted to put on her pajama and eat peacefully. 

When they arrived home Shaun grab some dishes and put them in the table, meanwhile Lea change her clothes. They ate and talk about the last cases at the hospital and Lea’s lasts works. 

After dinner they turn on the tv and Lea saw there was “Avengers”, when she saw it, she got all exited and pray for Shaun to stay and watch it with her.

LEA: Gosh, I love this movie

SHAUN: What it is about?

LEA: Seriously? You have never watched any movie of Marvel? (with indignant)

SHAUN: No, I don’t like superheroes, they’re not realistic 

Lea smiled because of Shaun answer, it was so him. 

LEA: Well you can’t go going around like that without seeing Marvel. They are the best movies in history. 

SHAUN: It is unrealistic. Superheroes don’t exist. 

LEA: Come on Shaun! (like crying) I know but that’s what it is about, believing on something else, parallels universes, having hope. Besides they are funny and very entertaining.   
Give them a chance, please!

SHAUN: Ok, ok I will see it (not very convinced)

LEA: Yes! If you like it, that you will (completely convinced of it) I will give you the list of all of them in order and we can watch them together so I can explain to do what you don’t understand because is pretty difficult to get everything the first time. I had to watch some of them more than once to understand them. Deal? (Giving him her hand to close the deal) 

SHAUN: All of them, how many are? (not very sure)

LEA: 24

SHAUN: 24 movies! (already exhausted)

LEA: They are not that much once you start 

Shaun didn’t say anything

LEA: Deal? (again)

SHAUN: Ok (not very convinced but he said yes just because of how happy Lea seemed to be that he would watch them)

LEA: Great! 

At the end the movie wasn’t that bad. A little unrealistic, Shaun doubt that there was a group of people with superpowers that could save the world from an alien attack, but it was funny and interesting. He didn’t get everything very well because this was the third one, but he liked it. 

After the movie end it was quite late and they went to sleep.   
\---  
When he arrived at the hospital he found Glassy at the elevator. 

GLASSY: Good morning, Shaun

SHAUN: Good morning (yawning)

GLASSY: You look tired, are you ok? 

SHAUN: Yes, I am, just that went to bed late last night

GLASSY: Oh, why? Jake again? (a Little worried, since he left with Lea he had no idea how the rest of the night went out. He wouldn’t be surprised if Lea´s boyfriend had shown up   
at the apartment)

SHAUN: No. We watched a movie and it ended late. 

GLASSY: Oh (surprised)

In that moment the door of the elevator opened up and Shaun went to the surgery department. 

SHAUN: Bye

GLASSY: Bye

In the middle of the way he found out Carly.

CARLY: Good morning (smiling)

SHAUN: Good morning

CARLY: How was last night?

SHAUN: Good

Carly didn’t say anything else, just waiting for Shaun to tell her anything else. Shaun didn’t say anything else. 

CARLY: How was the pizza?

SHAUN: Good

CARLY: Good. You seem tired

SHAUN: I went to bed late

CARLY: Why?

SHAUN: We watched a movie

CARLY: Oh that’s good. Maybe we could watch on some of these days

SHAUN: Ok. I have to go

CARLY: Ok, see you later

Shaun went inside the surgery office, where Meléndez was explaining the new case.

SHAUN: Good morning

MELENDEZ: Good morning

THE REST: Good morning

Shaun sat down y took his notebook to write everything he thought it will help in the case. He liked to write things down to read them later alone and think about treatments. 

This case seemed to be pretty weird and difficult. Meléndez explained to them that this week they will all work in this case and no other. They will be all in the same team with him and Dc. Lim. Lately he divided the group in two: Morgan and Claire will go and do the test to the patient and Shaun and Park will research and collect all the information they find with similar symptoms and how they had been resolved. 

MELÉNDEZ: I want you to write everything down, ok Shaun? Everything that comes into your mind, no matter how wild it sounds. 

SHAUN: Ok (nodding)

After that Morgan and Claire went with Meléndez to see the patient and Lim came to help research. 

After some hours of research and looking for similar cases, they look at the old and new tests. Then they all discussed they case and the possible treatments. 

MÉLENDEZ: Hello again, Susan

JOHN: Hello doctor

Shaun´s coworkers begin to enter the room; he was the last one to went inside. When he saw the patient and her husband and who they were, he was shocked. They were his parents! It had already passed 12 years but he would recognize that man and his voice in any place any time no matter how many years will pass. At the end, they were 14 years of screamings and hearing that voice insult and underestimated him. Suddenly he wasn’t himself, like his body was still, he couldn’t talk, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t almost breath; it was like he was again that little boy helpless, petrified in front of his dad that screamed and stamped his rabbit in the wall, killing him in the act. 

Meanwhile Meléndez begin to explain to them the options. While he was talking, the man (John) interrupted him.

JHON: You! What are you doing here! (looking at Shaun with contempt eyes)

When they heard this everyone looked at Shaun, wondering why the patients seemed to know him and why was the man being so rude to him. 

When there was no answer from Shaun, Meléndez intervened.

MELÉNDEZ: DC. Murphy Works here…

John didn’t let him finished, he just laughed load, incredulous. 

JOHN: Please, this useless working here, in a hospital? Como on… He barely knows how to tie his shoes. You hired him to kill people and don’t have to treat them or what? What lie has he told you? Do you know he killed his brother? 

After hearing this Meléndez stop him immediately. 

MELÉNDEZ: Sir please I ask you to calm down. You are being disrespected to one of my residents and if you don’t want to end with a complaint from the hospital, behave yourself, please. 

JOHN: Resident, resident of what? Being disrespected? You know he is autistic and silly? Sue me? I’m the one who is going to sue the hospital for having someone like this one here. He is a danger for everyone near him. 

This time was Lim who talked.

LIM: Sir like my partner said, I suggest you calm down yourself and stop disrespecting Dc. Murphy. We are very aware of his condition and he Works here is because he has   
demonstrated he is totally capable of doing it. 

JOHN: Yes, and who are you?

LIM: I’m the chief of the surgery department and Shaun boss. If you have a problem with any of my resident you are totally free to tell me but in private, respectful way and with   
justified reasons. 

JOHN: So you are the useful that hired him to kill people?

SUSAN: John please enough 

JOHN: You aren’t going to be treated by a group of useful playing to be doctors. You are already dying on your own you don’t need any help. 

LIM: Ok, call security. 

SUSAN: John please. We have been in all the hospitals of the state and they have no idea what I have. I can’t be like these anymore. This is the las choice. If he´s here is because of something. 

JOHN: Because they are all incompetents. 

Meanwhile Shaun was staring there hearing all the screamings of all those 14 years, every time his dad was angry with him, every time he had punished him, the times he had say to him that he wishes he wouldn’t have been born, that he was a misfortune to the world. He heard those screamings of all those 14 years and the one he was doing right now at that hospital room. 

INCOMPETENTS! In that moment Shaun reacted and run away as fast and away as he could. He couldn’t be there any longer, he felt like his head was going to explode and everything was going around in circles. He didn’t know where to go or what to do but he needed to go.

CLAIRE: Shaun, wait!

Claire ran after Shaun, trying to stop him, trying to know what was happening, but Shaun just didn’t stop, he ran and ran away without stopping, suddenly he went downstairs and out of the hospital. 

CLAIRE: Shaun stop, please! It is ok, please stop! You can talk to me! Where are you going? 

There was no answer. Shaun disappeared through the parking and he almost get hit by a car but he didn’t stop, he couldn’t stop. 

After Claire, Park and Lim run after Shaun too. Trying to get to them but they lost them quickly. 

Claire turned around and went inside the hospital again. Then she found Park y Lim that were running towards her. 

LIM: Where is Shaun? (breathless)

PARK: What happen? Where did he go? (worried)

CLAIRE: I don’t know, he wouldn’t listen to me, he just didn’t stop running and went gone. He almost gets hit by a car and even then he didn’t stop. (breathless)

LIM: They are his parents? I thought they were dead. He never talks about them. 

CLAIRE: I don’t know. He has never talked about his parents. I thought they were dead too. 

LIM: I don’t know, he said something about his brother. I think they are his parents. 

CLAIRE: I just know his father weren’t very good on him. It is normal that he won’t speak about them. When he saw them he must be shocked. 

PARK: He wasn´t very good on him?! A little more time and he kills him in that room in front of us! 

In that moment Meléndez show up. 

MELÉNDEZ: Where is Murphy? Is he ok? Are those his parents?

LIM: We don’t know. We think though. Claire lost him. 

PARK: Did he got removed from the room?

MELÉNDEZ: No when he saw security he calmed down and say he will shut up. 

CLAIRE: Coward!

MELÉNDEZ: We need to talk to Glassman and Andrews and look for Shaun. You go to the rest of the team and DC. Lim and I will go talk to them. We will meet in the office. 

Park and Claire went to the surgery floor and Lim and Meléndez to talk to Glassman and Andrews. In the way up Claire took her phone and try to call Shaun. 

CLAIRE: Where is he, gosh?

PARK: You know any place where he likes to go when he’s nervous? 

CLAIRE: The lockers. The last time he was there. 

PARK: Is worthy looking in them

They went to the lockers. Meanwhile Claire try to call him without any answer. 

Meléndez irrupted in Glassman office. 

MELÉNDEZ: Shaun is gone!

GLASSY: Excuse me?

MELÉNDEZ: The couple in room 026 are his parents. No one knew it, everyone thought they were dead. When he saw them he was shocked and his father begin to say things to him and he just run away. Claire and Lim try to caught him but they couldn’t. 

Glassy didn’t say anything. He was trying to assimilate what Melendez just told him. 

GLASSY: We need to call the police 

They both went to the exit where the other were talking about doing groups and went to find him. 

CLAIRE: He didn’t answer his phone

GLASSY: God, where he can be?

MORGAN: Hide somewhere

PARK: But, where?

GLASSY: Where did he go?

CLAIRE: West

In that moment Lim show up with Andrews. 

ANDREWS: Where is Murphy?

GLASSY: I don’t know. We need to call the police. 

ANDREWS. Calm down Aaron. Where does he like to go?

GLASSY: Calm down? We don´t know where he is, I can’t calm down and I don’t know where he will be (collapsed)

ANDREWS: First we have to search the hospital very good. Maybe he’s somewhere here. 

GLASSY: Claire and Lim saw him leaving. He’s not at the hospital!

ANDREWS: And where will he go? Yes, they saw him leaving but he could come back through another door. 

CLAIRE: He’s not at the lockers, we already look there. 

GLASSY: Maybe in the apartment, I will call Lea (trying to stay calm) 

ANDREWS: You go and search everything again, all the hospital. And say where you go to go discarding places. If anyone sees him, tell the rest of us. 

Every one divided in groups and began to look for Shaun. Claire and Park went to emergency, Lim and Melendez to RX and Claire to pathology. When she arrived at pathology she saw Carly and went to talk to her. 

CLAIRE: Hey (worried)

CARLY: Hey what do you need?

CLAIRE: Have you sawn Shaun? Please tell me you have

CARLY: Yes (surprised)

CLAIRE: Really? Where? 

CARLY: I don´t know I saw him this morning

CLAIRE: Agg, now I mean now, not this morning (exhausted) 

CARLY: Sorry I thought you mean in the day in general. Calm down, what’s wrong? 

CLAIRE: Sorry (trying to calm down) Is just that his parents are in the hospital and he has an anxious attack and we don’t find him. 

CARLY: OMG what? His parents? I thought they were dead

CLAIRE: Yes, everyone. He doesn’t speak much about them. 

CARLY: Why?

CLAIRE: His father was mean to him

CARLY: Oh. You don’t know where he can be?

CLAIRE: No apart from the hospital and his apartment, no. DC. Glassman is calling Lea and the rest of us is looking for him in the hospital. 

CARLY: Wait I will help you

CLAIRE: Thanks!

Carly say something to one of her colleges and then went out with Claire to look for Shaun. 

CLAIRE: If anyone sees DC. Murphy please report. Don’t try to speak with him just say where you have saw him. (looking at Carly colleges)

They nodded. Then Carly and Claire continued looking in other places and texting that they didn’t find him. Then they went back to the front door. 

CLAIRE: Nothing in pathology

MORGAN: Nothing in the E.R 

LIM: Nothing in RX  
\---  
Lea was at Jake´s house, it has been a couple of days since they last met and Jake wasn’t very happy. 

JAKE: I missed you

LEA: (smiled)

The truth was that she wasn’t very comfortable with Jake lately, not anymore. Not like at the beginning. 

LEA: Why we never go out?

JAKE: What do you mean?

LEA: Going out like the concert, or go to have dinner or to the cinema…

JAKE: Why do you wanna go out?

LEA: Because is what couples do

JAKE: Since when? We are no longer in the Prehistory and we are not a “couple” (say Jake with the fingers next to his head) 

LEA: Since always. So what are we? (“Prehistory, seriously” she thought)

JAKE: I don’t know Lea. Friends with benefits…

Lea was hallucinating. Seriously is that the only thing he wanted from her. Why was she not surprised? All guys are like that.

LEA: Seriously?

JAKE: I told you since the beginning I don’t have time to lose it with anyone doing stupid things. I’m very busy working. 

Lea was in shock. At the beginning she agreed with him but know she wanted more, she wanted much more. Jake leaned himself to kiss her. 

LEA: Jake, I’m tired

JAKE: Why?

LEA: I went to bed late last night (yawning) 

JAKE: Why?

LEA: Shaun and I watched a movie and it ends late

JAKE: Excuse me. So you don’t want to be with me just to watch a movie with him? 

LEA: It wasn’t planned, ok (She was tired and he was getting on her nerves)

JAKE: Yes, sure

LEA: Ok, what do you mean with that?

JAKE: Nothing

LEA: No come on, say it

JAKE: Nothing (angry) If you are tired I don’t know why you came

That was it. She just wanted the phone to ring so she can leave because she didn’t have the energy to fight right now. In that moment, her phone began to ring.  
“Thank god” she thought

JAKE: Come on, don’t pick up

LEA: It could be important

JAKE: Leave it

The phone stopped to rang but it started again five minutes later.

Lea turned round to answer it, it was Glassy.

JAKE: That guy again. Why he calls you so much?

LEA: I don´t know. He has called 2 times already it must be important. 

JAKE: Yes, very important

LEA: Move Jake!

Lea pushed him away and answer the phone.

LEA: Yes?  
GLASSY: Thank god you answer (desperate)  
LEA: Are you ok? What happens?  
GLASSY: Are you home? Is Shaun with you?   
LEA: What no. He´s working (surprised)  
GLASSY: No. Are you home or not? (serious)  
LEA: Glassy, what’s wrong?  
GLASSY: Something happened and we can’t find him   
LEA: What! (screaming and jumping out the bed)  
GLASSY: If he calls you please tell me ok?   
LEA: But what happened? Is he ok? Is he hurt?   
GLASSY: I don’t know. Call me  
LEA: What you mean you don’t know  
Glassy end the call.   
Lea´s heart suddenly stopped. “We can’t find him” what did that mean, how they couldn’t find him, where was him, what happened? Was he ok? 

JAKE: What’s wrong?

LEA: I have to go (stammering)

JAKE: What?!

LEA: Shaun is missing Jake!

Jake just laugh. Lea suddenly feel so much angry that she would have kill him right there. 

LEA: What is so funny? (angry)

JAKE: That you all are so worried about him and constantly looking out for him, like he was some kind of a puppy. He must be somewhere talking to the mops or something. 

That was it! Enough! She couldn’t handle him anymore. She could stand a lot of things but him making fun of Shaun no, she wasn’t going to aloud that to him. It was like some demon was inside her body.

LEA: You know what Jake… Go to hell you jackass 

Lea grab her things and leave Jake speaking alone. 

She called a taxi and went directly to the apartment. She run up the stairs and before opening the door she just thought “Please be here” Then she went inside and everything was   
dark and silence. She turned on the lights and called Shaun, looked in all the rooms but there wasn’t any sight of him. “Shit” she said. Then she closed the door and took her phone to call Glassy. 

GLASSY: Yes  
LEA: He’s not here. He’s not in the apartment  
GLASSY: Ok, thanks for calling. If you see him or he calls you or something let me know.   
LEA: Yes, of course  
Then she went to the hospital.  
\---  
Debbie after hearing the news about Shaun went to look out for Aaron. 

DEBBIE: Aaron what happened? (worried)

GLASSY: Shaun´s parents are here. We don’t know where he is. 

DEBBIE: Don’t worry, we will find him son.

Glassy have told Debbie the entire story about Shaun childish and what happened with his brother and parents. So she understood the situation immediately. When Lea arrived at the hospital she saw everyone at the front door. She went directly to where they all were and look out for Glassy.

LEA: Glassy what the hell happened? Where is he? Why are you here? Why there isn’t anybody looking for him? Is he hurt? Have you called the police or something? (she was almost breathless and screaming. She was getting dizzy probably for running to one place to another)

GLASSY: I don’t know!

DEBBIE: His parents are here (Say Debbie putting her arms around Lea to try to calm her down)

ANDREWS: He’s not at the hospital. We just called the police.

Lea didn’t say anything for a while, she was trying to process the situation. 

LEA: His parents, OMG he must be devastated. I’m not surprised he ran away. 

When they Heard this everyone was shocked. Even Glassy.

GLASSY: You know about his parents?

LEA: Yes, of course I know about his parents and his brother, Shaun told me on the road trip. Why?

CLAIRE: We thought his parent were dead

LEA: Dead? I wish! It would have been better for him. His father is a stupid coward that abused him and his brother, That’s why they ran away from home. 

Everyone was even more surprised about how well Lea knew Shaun. Not even Claire or Carly knew these things. Lea knew him very good and Carly was a little jealous. 

ANDREWS: Do you know where he like to go? His favorite places? There are where the police will start looking for him. 

GLASSY: Besides here and his apartment he doesn’t go out very much. 

LEA: No! Not the police. (shout out) If he sees a car with sirens he will remember about his brother and he will get worst. 

CLAIRE. Is true. Last year when we went to pick up the leaver for a transplant a police car picked up us and he was frozen by the sirens and the lights. 

LEA: See

Glassy was hallucinating of how well Lea seemed to knew Shaun. She even thought of thing he hadn’t realized. She really seemed to understand him. 

ANDREWS: Ok, no lights and not sirens. 

CLAIRE: It will be a place where he feels safe (thinking about where he can be) 

GLASSY: I don’t know (desperate)

“Safe…” when Lea Heard this she suddenly began to remember what Shaun told her in the road trip about he and his brother living in a bus before he dies and how he felt safe there. She grabbed her phone and look for bus stations near the hospital, there was one 10 minutes away. 

Suddenly she turned around and begin to run. No one got what was happening. 

GLASSY: Where are you going?

LEA: I know where he is! Don’t call the police (running) 

GLASSY: Where?

There was no answer. Lea just run away, cross the parking and disappeared in the same direction Shaun went. Glassy sigh. He was getting tires of people running away without saying where they were going

The rest just wait for Lea to call or if they were lucky find Shaun and convinced him to went back.   
\---  
Shaun was walking for a while without knowing where to go or what to do, he was collapsed, his mind just remembered when he was Young and he couldn’t breath. What was his father doing in San José? Why in the hospital he worked in? Why was this happening to him? He remembered his brother, his death and felt even heavy. He walked and walked until he found a grid. He looked up and saw some abandoned buses. It was the bus station. Then he remembered those wonderful months when he lived in a bus with his brother Steve and how he felt safe there with him. Then everything ended. 

He kept walking until he found a hole in the grid where he went inside and go to one of the abandoned buses. The door was open so he went inside. Then he began to walk up and down inside the bus trying not to think, but it was impossible. His eyes were crying, he couldn’t breath and he was tired and exhausted. He went to the back of the bus, cuddle in one of the sits and fall sleep.   
\---  
Lea follow the GPS until she arrived at the station. She went inside and ask a woman in one of the windows. 

LEA: Excuse me, have you seen a Young guy around here? He’s nervous, disorientated and scared. 

WOMAN: No, I’m sorry

Lea sigh. “Como on Shaun, where are you?”

LEA: Can I talk with the person in charge?

The woman sigh.

LEA: Please is urgent.   
WOMAN: Wait here

LEA: Thank you

A Little later a man showed up. 

MAN: Yes

LEA: Hi, I’m looking for my friend, he’s missing and I’m sure he’s somewhere in the station. 

MAN: It is a kid?

LEA: No. He’s a doctor from the hospital near here. But he’s autistic and very sacred. 

MAN: And what do you want me to do?

LEA: Do you have any place quiet where they would be abandoned buses or something like that. (ignoring the man attitude of not being interested at all) Please!

MAN: Follow me (sigh)

LEA: Thank you

The man took her to a closed parking surrounded by a grid that had a door in it. 

MAN: Here we park the buses we don’t use anymore but I doubt your friend is here. There’s a grid around the perimeter and I have no idea where he could go inside.   
Lea ignored the man and ask him to open the door.

The man turned around to turned on the lights.

LEA: No!

MAN: Do you see in the darkness or what? 

LEA: You will scare him!

MAN: Look lady I’m not going in there in the darkness.

LEA: Perfect I will go. You stay here

MAN: Whatever

Lea pick her phone and turned on the light then started to walk inside looking between the buses. “Please let him be here, please let him be here” she thought. Meanwhile she was walking inside the parking she began to say very calm and soft, without screaming “Shaun, are you here?” She walked for a while repeating those words. 

Shaun was dreaming with his father when he Heard a noise and someone calling him far away. He woke up scared. It took him some minutes to remember where he was and react, suddenly he Heard the voice again, closer. “Shaun, are you here?”, it was a sweet, calm and soft voice. “Lea?”, he thought. He woke up more calmed and went to the bus door. He looked out and saw her. He was right, it was Lea, with a lantern, looking for him? 

LEA: Shaun, are you here?

SHAUN: I’m here

Lea jumped and scream a Little and out the light in his face. Immediately turned it off.

LEA: Gosh you scared me!

SHAUN: Sorry (closing his eyes)

LEA: Sorry. Are you ok? (soft)

SHAUN: Yes, I think I am now

LEA: Thank god you are ok (smiling)

SHAUN: What are you doing here?

LEA: What I am doing here, seriously? (indignant)

“What I am doing here? Looking for you, idiot!” Lea thought.

LEA: Exploring the neighborhood… (said ironically) What do you think? You think is funny to disappear like that, without saying anything to anyone, without answering your phone? You could be hurt, or dead or something! You have the entire hospital looking for you. Glassy was about to call the police. 

SHAUN: I’m sorry. (closing a Little bit his eyes after seeing Lea like that) 

LEA: Sorry

SHAUN: My father…

LEA: Yes, I know. Glassy called me

SHAUN: I can’t go back… (turning around and going inside the bus again)

Lea sigh relief that he was ok. She had found him and he was ok and not harmed. She took her phone and text Glassy. 

LEA: I’m with Shaun. He’s ok.

Then she put her phone in her pocket and went inside the bus.   
\---  
ANDREWS: If they don’t show up in 10 minutes I’m calling the police

GLASSY: Where will they be? Now we have to look for two instead of one 

In that moment his phone rang. It was Lea. 

GLASSY: Is Lea, she said she’s with Shaun, that he’s ok. Thank god (smiling)

GLASSY: Where are you?  
There was no answer

ANDREWS: Thank god. Where are they?

GLASSY: I don’t know she doesn’t answer. 

CLAIRE: She must be trying to calm him down. I s better not to call her. At least she’s with him and he’s ok. 

PARK: How did she knew where he was? 

That was exactly what everyone was wondering… How the hell did lea knew where to find Shaun?

GLASSY: No idea

More relief and calm, they sat down and wait for Shaun and Lea to appear.   
\---  
SHAUN: I can’t go back

LEA: Ok

Lea took off her purse and sat down in one of the sits near Shaun. Like she was willing to stay there with him all the time he needed, even lived there with him, forever.  
They were without saying anything for a while. It was an awkward situation but it didn’t feel awkward at all. Instead it was like familiar. It was like suddenly they were back to the old times, when Lea hadn’t leave to Hershey jet, when they met and they did the road trip, that bubble atmosphere where there was no one else. Everything was natural and relaxed. Not like lately, in the last months that it was heavy and difficult.   
Lea just sat there and wait for Shaun to be ready to talk. She didn’t have any hurry, she already knew he was alright and that was everything that matters. 

SHAUN: I can’t go back

Lea didn’t say anything. She just waited for Shaun to keep talking. 

SHAUN: Every time I close my eyes I see it all over again. Everything. My father screaming at me, my rabbit hitting the wall, my brother hitting the floor (his eyes begin to cry again) 

Lea´s soul break into a million pieces after hearing that. Shaun went quiet for some minutes and then began again. 

SHAUN: I couldn’t move. I couldn’t talk I just Heard the screamings and remembered everything. When I could move I just run away and not knowing where to go. Then I saw a yellow bus and went here where I feel save, with Steve. 

Then he started to go around up and down again, and hitting his head, crying. He just said “Steve” over and over again. 

LEA: Ok, stop. 

Shaun kept swinging and hitting himself. He was getting anxious again.

LEA: Shaun, listen to me, ok listen to my voice. You need to calm down ok? Stop (very soft)

Shaun stop and didn’t move. Lea approached him carefully and talked to him. 

LEA: What happened to Steve wasn’t your fault ok? 

SHAUN: Yes, it was! Yes, it was! I killed him! (hitting his head again)

LEA: No Shaun that’s not true. It was an accident ok? Accidents happens 

SHAUN: My father says it’s my fault, that I kill him

LEA: Your father is a jerk

After hearing this Shaun tuned around. 

LEA: I’m sorry, but its true (putting her arms in high like she was defending herself) 

SHAUN: If I wouldn’t have been born 

LEA: Ok, enough (screaming) You are not allowed to say that in front of me ok! Not even joking, don’t you ever say again you wished you wouldn’t have been born ok? 

Shaun jumped and Lea breath deeply trying not to lose control like that again. She started to talk quiet again. 

LEA: If you wouldn’t have been born, your brother maybe had dead any way, maybe even before he did. It wasn’t your fault Shaun; it was your parents. Parents should protect their children and help them not cream at them and lose control so much that they go away from their house alone to leave in an abandoned bus. 

SHAUN: He lost control because of me

LEA: It’s not your fault that you have autism. They should have been more patience with you, try to understand you and help you. Is their fault that two teenage children were on their own playing on the top of a train that someone should have told you that it was dangerous. Your brother fell, it could have been you… 

When he heard this, Shaun started to think that what Lea just said maybe could be true. It could have been him. 

LEA: If it wasn’t you, it was for a reason, don’t you think. Because you have to do something important with your life. Look where you are now, despite them and all you had to go through because of them, just you with your effort and almost at your own. They could have help you, but they didn’t. So I want you to calm down, breath Deep and go back to that hospital with you head up! Very up! Treat that idiot and send him home to continue living the crappy life I’m sure he lives. 

When Shaun heard Lea talk like that, he was impressed. He couldn’t tell if she was angry or trying to be nice to him and encourage him, or maybe both. 

SHAUN: It is my mum that is sick, not my dad. She is not blamed for what he did. 

LEA: No, of course she is not blamed! Is totally normal to do nothing to defend your children and stay mute like an idiot. The poor saint! …

SHAUN: Are you trying to be ironic? 

Lea couldn’t help but laughing. Gosh she didn’t know what to do with Shaun. 

LEA: Yes, Shaun, very good. I’m being ironic. 

They both smiled and after a couple of minutes… 

LEA: Ready to go back?

Shaun nodded, but not very convinced of it. 

LEA: Shaun?

SHAUN: Ok

Lea smiled and went to the bus door. Then they walk to the hospital slowly. 

When they were near the front door, Claire saw them. 

CLAIRE: There they come

Suddenly everyone got up and looked out the window. De repente todos se levantaron y se asomaron a la ventana.

LEA: I have never seen so many people waiting to something, or someone, not even for Marvel movies. You are famous! (smiling at him and hitting him in the arm carefully)

SHAUN: I am Iron Man (remembering a scene of the ridiculous movie)

When he said that they both laugh at the comment. 

GLASSY: Amazing (he couldn’t believe what his eyes where seeing. The last thing he had heard about Shaun was that he was in a panic attack and went running out the hospital where no one can find him and now he was walking calmly and smiling!) 

When they approached the front door and Shaun saw all those people, he started to be nervous again. He stopped and didn’t move. Lea realized he was getting anxious again and stop right in front of him. 

LEA: Hey, look at me 

Shaun looked at the people staring at him.

LEA: Shaun? Everything is going to be ok, ok? 

SHAUN: I can’t

LEA: Yes, you can

SHAUN: No, no I can’t (he started to swing and breath fast again) I’m gonna be fired

LEA: What? (not knowing why he had say that)

SHAUN: I ran away from the hospital for several hours while I was on duty. I gonna be fired. 

LEA: You’re not going to be fired. They were all worried for you.

SHAUN: I don’t know

LEA: Look at the bright side, you hadn’t punch him in the face! 

Shaun looked at her surprised. 

SHAUN: Why would I do that? 

LEA: Because I would have done that. Me and a lot of people. So know the hospital will be facing a sue and you will probably be fired. 

SHAUN: Oh. Ok

Lea smiled. 

GLASSY: I’m gonna go and see what happens

Debbie grab his hand and stopped him. 

DEBBIE: Leave them. They will go inside when he’s ready. 

LEA: Ready?

SHAUN: Yes (doubting)

LEA: Your head up, remember?

When he heard this, he began to calm down again and breath normally. 

Lea stood by his side and offer him her hand, which Shaun didn’t doubt a second to grab. 

SHAUN: Head up

They both went inside the hospital…


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok in this chapter we will see Lea and Carly being jealous over each other,Shaun having no idea whats going on and Glassy realizing Lea is jealous thank to Debbie. We will also see more of Debbie/Lea relationship because I would really love that to happen. Enjoy!!! ;D

After the last events and after everyone checked that Shaun was alright, Andrews wanted to speak with him in private. Shaun was nervous because he thought that he was going to get fired, even if Lea told him he wasn’t. He went inside Andrews office and took a sit.

ANDREWS: I’m glad you’re ok. You scared us. 

SHAUN: Thank you

ANDREWS: But… you can’t go away from the hospital like that in the middle of a shift, without telling anyone where are you going… 

SHAUN: I know. And I understand if you fired me. (sad) 

ANDREWS: What? I’m not gonna fired you Shaun (surprised) 

Shaun didn’t understand anything. He said he wanted to talk with him in private and he didn’t seem very happy but he wasn’t going to fired him?

ANDREWS: I think the best thing for you is to take vacations, until we close your parents case. These last months have been very difficult and stressful for you with Dc. Glassman diagnostic, the quarantine, the arrived of DC. Hunt, you been suspended and then going back to work, you been attack, and now this. You need to rest. 

SHAUN: I’m fine

ANDREWS: I’m not saying you aren’t but sometimes is good to rest and the holidays will be good for you to recover strength.

SHAUN: I dont need holidays. I don’t like them. 

ANDREWS: Well I’m sorry but you will have to take them. They’re not optional. 

SHAUN: Ok (without having other option)

ANDREWS: When we solve the case I will call you and you will be back. You will see this will be good for you. (trying to convinced him) 

SHAUN: Ok

ANDREWS: Cuando se resuelva este caso te avisaremos y te reincorporaras. Ya verás te vendrá muy bien. (intentando convencerlo)

SHAUN: De acuerdo

Shaun went out of the office and back to the front door where Glassy, Debbie, Carly and Lea were waiting for him. 

LEA: How it went? (a little afraid. She told him he wasn’t going to be fired but after Andrews said he wanted to speak with him in private she wasn’t so sure)

SHAUN: He forced me to take some holydays. 

LEA: That’s great!

SHAUN: No, it isn’t. I get bored when I’m not working.

CARLY: It will be good for you. You will see. Sometimes is good to disconnect. 

Shaun didn’t seem very convinced.

GLASSY: Shaun you have been through a lot the last months. Sometimes is good to disconnect and recharge batteries. 

SHAUN: That’s what DC. Andrews said

DEBBIE: Besides you and help Lea and us with the wedding. You won’t be bored. 

LEA: Yes!

SHAUN: Ok

When Carly heard this she rolls her eyes. She knew Lea and Shaun were friends and that doesn’t bother her, but this was too much. Besides she seemed to knew him better that anyone else, even himself; Shaun always put her first and if she proposed any plan to him, he will say yes. And now he was going to help him with the wedding. It was supposed that they spend more time together, getting to know each other better. 

After this Shaun Said goodbye to everyone and went home with Lea.   
\---  
The morning after Shaun got up early. He got up and then remembered about the holydays. What he supposed to do? How many days will he be at home with nothing to do?

He went out of the room and hen found Lea in the kitchen making pancakes. This had become a ritual, not only on Saturdays, also the day he will do an important surgery or when he was sad or nervous. It was like something to make him happy; and it worked. 

SHAUN: Good morning

Lea jumped.

LEA: Good morning. What are you doing up so early? You dont have to work, remember?

This remembered him that day that after the quarantine, when the day start very similar, the day went very good and end very bad for him after he figure out Lea was with Jake, and he had lost every hop. “Dont think about that. You shouldn’t think about that” Shaun thought. But it was very difficult not to do it. 

LEA: Shaun? (when she saw him in his thoughts) Are you ok?

SHAUN: Yes, yes

LEA: So, what are you doing up?

SHAUN: I can’t sleep more

LEA: Ok, then come here and help me

Shaun went to the kitchen and they finished preparing breakfast.

LEA: Plans for today?

SHAUN: No

LEA: I have to go pick up some things for Glassy´s wedding. I call you and you come and help me? 

SHAUN: Ok

Just in that momento Shaun´s phone rang. It was Carly:  
SHAUN: Good morning   
CARLY: Good morning, did I wake you up?  
SHAUN: No, it´s ok  
CARLY: Good, thank god. Would you like to have breakfast with me?  
SHAUN: I’m already having breakfast. Lea made pancakes.   
CARLY: Oh, ok. (“Of course she did” she thought) Another day  
SHAUN: Ok. We could watch a movie this afternoon.  
CARLY: Yea sure  
SHAUN: Ok  
When Lea Heard this, she almost chokes. Watch a movie? That was her idea. 

They both finished breakfast and then Lea went to work. Shaun decided to clean a little and make some time until the afternoon.   
\---  
While she was at work Lea´s phone rang. The invitations for Glassy´s wedding were finished. She called Shaun. 

LEA: Hey. The boxes with the invitations are done. You wanna come with me to pick them up? 

SHAUN: Yes (exited. He didn’t know what else to do in the apartment)

LEA: Good. If its ok come here to my work and we go from here in the car. When you are here call me, ok? 

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun put on his jacket and call a taxi. When he arrived at Lea´s work he say her boss at the front door.

TOM: Hey you can’t go inside without authorization 

SHAUN: Oh ok. I’m sorry I’m here to see Lea (nervous) 

TOM: Oh, you must be Shaun

SHAUN: Yes (surprised that he knew who he was). How did you know my name?

TOM: Lea talks a lot about you

SHAUN: Really? (completely surprised. The last thing he could ever imagine was Lea talking about him at her work)

Lea went to the exit and then she saw Shaun talking with her boss, Tom. She went immediately to them. 

LEA: Tom, its ok…

TOM: Relax were just talking. See you tomorrow. 

LEA: Oh ok. See you tomorrow

SHAUN: Hello

LEA: Hi, sorry he doesn’t like people from outside the company to be here. He’s a little paranoiac. 

SHAUN: Its ok

LEA: Shall we go?

SHAUN: Yes

They both went to pick up the boxes and take them to Glassy´s home. 

LEA: You wanna drive? (smiling)

SHAUN: I don’t know it has been a while since I drive. 

LEA: Exactly. You need to practice

SHAUN: Ok

While he was driving Shaun´s phone rang, it was Carly. When they arrive to the place, they took the boxes, they were two and Lea drove this time. In the meantime, Shaun called Carly.   
SHAUN: Hello. You called me?  
CARLY: Yes, where were you?   
SHAUN: I’m with Lea picking up the invitations for Glassy´s wedding.   
CARLY: Oh  
When Carly Heard this, it didn’t make her very happy. He should be at home, resting.   
CARLY: Ok, see you later?  
SHAUN: Yes  
CARLY: Ok  
Lea and Shaun arrived at Glassy´s home and Glassy open the door. 

GLASSY: Hi, come inside

LEA: Hey

SHAUN: Hi

Inside there was Debbie.

DEBBIE: Oh, thank you so much for pick them up 

LEA: Its ok I wasn’t doing anything.

DEBBIE: How are the holydays going?

SHAUN: Ok, I think. A little bored

DEBBIE: You wanna stay for lunch

Shaun and Lea accepted the invitation. After all they didn’t have anything to eat and Shaun needed to make some time until the afternoon. 

LEA: I will help you in the kitchen, Debbie

DEBBIE: Sure

GLASSY: Yes, we will all help you

DEBBIE: No, no you get away from the kitchen I don’t want you to start a fire. It’s better for you to put the table. 

When they heard this, they all laugh 

LEA: What’s the menu?

DEBBIE: Meat in sauce with potatoes 

When Debbie said this Lea put a weird face. 

DEBBIE: What´s wrong?

LEA: Nothing, nothing. It’s just that Shaun doesn’t like the meat very much.

DEBBIE: Oh ok, I can still change it

LEA: Its better grilled chicken and a salad

DEBBIE: Ok

LEA: But don’t put any spices on the chicken and let the salad for him in a dish apart, he doesn’t like vinegar either.

DEBBIE: Something else? (smiling realizing all the conditions of Shaun meals and how well Lea knew him)

LEA: No, I think that’s it

They both smiled. 

After putting the table Shaun and Glassy went to the kitchen.

SHAUN: Whats for lunch?

DEBBIE: grilled chicken and a salad

SHAUN: That’s my favorite dish

Debbie smiled.

After they eat, they talked for a while and at 4 Shaun said he needed to go. 

SHAUN: I have to go to Carly´s house

GLASSY: What are you gonna do?

SHAUN: Watch a movie

GLASSY: Oh cool plan, which one?

SHAUN: Captain America

When she Heard this Lea choked with the water. Seriously? Not only they will watch a movie that was her idea, they will also watch the saga she told him to watch with her? 

DEBBIE: Are you ok, honey?

LEA: Yes, yes (a Little choked). You can’t see another one? (a Little mad)

SHAUN: Why? You said they were 25. The sooner I start the sooner I will finish them 

LEA: Sure, do whatever you want

Lea got up and went to the kitchen. Shaun didn’t understand why she was so mad. Debbie went after her. 

DEBBIE: Everything ok?

LEA: Yes (mad)

It clearly wasn’t everything ok. Then Shaun got up and say goodbye to Glassy, the he went to the kitchen to say goodbye to Debbie and Lea. 

SHAUN: Thank you for the lunch, it was very good

DEBBIE: You’re welcome honey. Wherever you want you can come here.

SHAUN: See you at home? (looking at Lea)

LEA: With lucky (still mad)

Shaun turned around and leave. He didn’t understand why Le was so mad but he was already with the perfect time to arrive at Carly´s so he decided to leave it for later. 

DEBBIE: Are you ok?

LEA: Yes, it’s just that watching movies is something we do and I was the one who said to him to watch Marvel with me to do something together now that I barely see him, and   
now he goes and watch them with her, I’m sure she won’t understand a thing, they are very complex movies. What’s gonna be the next thing? I’m sure he will start making him pancakes for breakfast too…

In that moment Glassy went to the kitchen. He had heard everything. 

LEA: I have to go. Thanks for the lunch. I will call you later. 

She grabbed her things and left. When she closed the door Debbie looked at Glassy. 

DEBBIE: jealousy

GLASSY: A little late for that  
\---  
When Shaun arrived at Carly´s home he was a Little exhausted. He knocked the door and wait for Carly to open. 

CARLY: Hey 

SHAUN: Hello

CARLY: You come running?

SHAUN: Yes, a little. I was on Glassy´s house and lost time. 

CARLY: Oh, you have been at Glassy´s until now? 

SHAUN: Yes, Debbie invited us for lunch

CARLY: Great (with an ironic tone and not very happy She didn’t know why but Debbie didn’t seem to like her. On the other side she seems to love Lea) What movie are we watching?

SHAUN: Captain America

CARLY: What is that? (it seems like a kids movie)

SHAUN: You’ve never seen Marvel?

CARLY: No, and it sounds like for children

SHAUN: No, they are very interesting movies, a little surrealistic but funny. They give you hope in humanity, that’s what Lea says. 

CARLY: Lea? (“Here we go again” she thought)

SHAUN: Yes, she was the one who tell me to watch them

Shaun sat down and put it on. Carly was getting really tired of the influence Lea had on Shaun. She needed to do something. 

CARLY: You know another day we could go and have dinner at your apartment. We never go there

SHAUN: I don’t know

CARLY: I will cook for you

SHAUN: I’m a little specific with food 

CARLY: I will cook whatever you like

Shaun wasn’t very convinced. Now that things seemed to being getting better with Lea he didn’t knew how she was going to react to Carly at their apartment. 

SHAUN: I will ask Lea

CARLY: She have to give you permission or what? (smiling like joking but she meant it)

SHAUN: No, why you said that?

CARLY: Why you have to ask her? Is your apartment too

SHAUN: Yes, but it is also hers 

CARLY: Does she ask you to bring her boyfriend over? 

SHAUN: No

CARLY: Then that´s it


	9. Face the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok in this episode we will see Shaun and Carly having dinner at Shaun´s apartment (not a lot of it because I dont really focus on that) and Lea breakdown instead of Shaun. She has been jealous of Shaun/Carly for a while but she just keep ignoring it or at least she tries, but then she can´t hundle anymore when she starts realizing Shaun is realy moving on from her (at least thats what she thinks and thats what he´s trying to do) and she maybe will lose him.   
> There´s also more Debbie/Lea relationship because I really would love to see that, I think it would be really cool and Glassy geting to know Lea better and understand her. I love their scenes together in season 2 and I understand why Glassy dont like her very much but I would like he to understand her and know her better.   
> Thanks for reading and enjoy! Comment if you agree with me on Lea or what do you think I would love to read your opinions ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always thought that we really dont know Lea very much... She has been in the show since almost the beggining but what do we know from her? Apart that she has a brother in Hershey and that her granpa die we dont know anything about her parents or other relatives... And she havent talk about her parents so I´ve been thinking they could be dead or something... With that in mind I´ve thought that maybe she behave like she does with Shaun (I think she likes him but is afraid or something and try to ignore it by dating other guys...) because she´s afraid of losing him. We really dont get to see Lea with friends other than Shaun, Glassy told that to Shaun in "Aftermath" and he tell him that she have a lot of friends and she goes out all the time but we never see that or see her with anybody apart from this Jake guy. I think Shaun is the only real friend that she has, so I think maybe something really bad happen to her with someone she loved (family/boyfriend) and she kind of isolate herself from being close to anyone. But now she´s close with Shaun and she´s maybe afraid so she tries to put distance betwen them that I think is what she´s been doing in season 2.

This was the day and Shaun was a little nervous. At the end it was the first time that a girl will come to her house. Things wasn’t going bad with Carly; in fact, they were doing better that he had expected. They were spending more time together and he was getting to know her a little better. However, he still felt like something wasn’t exactly right, he didn’t feel really good with her, it was weird, uncomfortable, forced. It wasn’t natural, not the way it felt with Lea, there was simply something that didn’t connect… But he must keep trying. 

On the other hand, lately, things seemed to be getting better with Lea, they spend more time together, they do stuff together, and it seemed that everything was getting back to normal between them, that normality that existed before she left to Hershey. They understood each other and they were comfortable with each other. ”It probably is because I’m with Carly” Shaun thought. “She mustn’t feel uncomfortable with me because she must think that I’ve move on and I just want to be her friend, that is was she has always wanted. I must keep trying to see her like that, just a friend, a good friend”.

Besides Carly was very nice and comfortable with him, something that wasn’t very normal in his life. 

Shaun decided to call Carly to see if she need something to make dinner.   
SHAUN: Hello   
CARLY: Hey  
SHAUN: Do you need something to make dinner?  
CARLY: No, don’t worry I will bring it. I already have everything.   
SHAUN: Oh ok  
CARLY: What are going to do today?  
SHAUN: I don’t know  
CARLY: Ok. I see you tonight. When I finish here, I will go home to pick up the things and then we will meet at your place, ok? Text me the address.   
SHAUN: Ok

After that Shaun went out of his room and he found Lea, who seemed to be hurry. 

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Good morning

SHAUN: Everything ok? You seem hurry

LEA: I am

SHAUN: Why?

LEA: Today is a big day at work. We will present the new idea to the investing company. 

SHAUN: Oh. That seems big

LEA: It is (distant)

Shaun didn’t understand what was going on. Things seemed to were good with lea again and then bad again. Since the other day, at Glassy´s house she was really weird and he didn’t understand why. 

SHAUN: Are you mad?

LEA: No, why would I be mad? (with an ironic tone that she knew Shaun won’t understand. The truth was she didn’t have time for this right now, she didn’t want to talk about it and she was late)

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: Bye. See you tonight.

SHAUN: Wait…

LEA: What?

Carly told him she didn’t need to warn Lea about the dinner but he feels like he need. Lea was there looking at him with not a very smile face, so Shaun decided to talk to her lately. 

SHAUN: Nothing. Have a nice day. 

LEA: Ok

Lea closed the door and Shaun just stand there thinking. After a while he started to be nervous. He wasn’t really good at being home with nothing to do. So he decided to call   
Claire and have lunch with her, so he could also go to the hospital.   
SHAUN: Can we have lunch?  
CLAIRE. Of course

When he arrived he text Claire telling her he will wait for her at the cafeteria. When Claire finished the test she was doing she went to the cafeteria and found Shaun already in a table. She grabbed her tray and went to find him. 

CLAIRE: Hey 

SHAUN: Hello

CLAIRE: How are those holydays going?

SHAUN: Well…

CLAIRE: I can take them if you want. I’m exhausted 

SHAUN: Ok

Claire laugh at Shaun quick answer.

SHAUN: How is the patient going? (after all she was her mother)

CLAIRE: Shaun there is a reason you are on holydays, remember, to not thing about this. What are your plans for today? (changing the subject. She knew how delicate this was for   
him)

SHAUN: Nothing. Tonight Carly will come to have dinner at the apartment

CLAIRE: Wow, that is nothing? It seems like a big deal to me 

SHAUN: No, she told me she will cook

Claire laugh again at Shaun’s answer. 

CLAIRE: I mean that she will go to your apartment. Is your fourth date right? 

SHAUN: I don’t know (the truth was he wasn’t counting them)

CLAIRE: I feel like you are distracted, you want to talk about something, I’m here (he supposed to not thing about his parent but she knew this was difficult to him)

SHAUN: Yes. Lea is acting weird lately and I don’t know why 

Of course it was Lea, what else could it be?

CLAIRE: What do you mean? (She didn’t get it. They were talking about Carly going to have dinner at his apartment and now suddenly it was Lea again)

SHAUN: Nothing

CLAIRE: No, come on. Tell me. (She knew that Lea as much as she wanted or not was very important for him) 

SHAUN: Is just that after the other day, with all of my parent, we are getting each other better again, it is more as the beginning, but then she is mad and I don’t understand   
anything. 

CLAIRE: Have you ask her?

SHAUN: Yes, and she said it is ok

CLAIRE: Well she will probably just be stressed by work or something 

SHAUN: It was since the other day 

Claire wanted Shaun to move on, but he obviously was so into it, that she follow him. 

CLAIRE: What were you talking about?

SHAUN: We were at Glassy´s and I said I was going to see a movie with Carly

CLAIRE: What movie?

SHAUN: Captain America

CLAIRE: What the hell is that? (she had never heard about that and it didn’t sound very romantic)

SHAUN: It is a saga that Lea told me to watch

CLAIRE: A saga? What is a saga? (she didn’t watch too much tv)

Claire was a Little surprised. Shaun was going to invite a girl over dinner at his house for the first time and he was worried about Lea´s changes of hum. 

SHAUN: They are 25 movies

CLAIRE: 25? Gosh you must really like them

SHAUN: They are interesting 

CLAIRE: It will probably have nothing to do with you Shaun, don’t worry. 

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun decided to follow Claire´s advice and don’t think more about it, after all he must get ready for his date. 

\---

It was almost 8 p.m. and Shaun was ready, the table was also ready and the kitchen was cleaned. In that moment he heard the doors lock. 

SHAUN: Good night

LEA: Good night. What is all this? (she look at the table and though he might have done this for her thinking about how she was a little rude to him in the morning) 

SHAUN: Carly is coming for dinner 

LEA: Excuse me? (stunned)

SHAUN: Carly is coming for dinner (repeating)

LEA: I have heard you Shaun. You couldn’t tell me?

SHAUN: You don’t tell me when Jake comes (remembering what Carly told him)

Lea was shocked. Seriously? She never thought Shaun was going to answer her like that. In that moment the bell rang and Shaun went to open the door. 

SHAUN: Good night

CARLY: Good night (smiling)

LEA: Hi. It is ok I will go to my room (mad)

Lea went to her room and close the door. She couldn’t believe that Shaun didn’t tell her that Carly was coming. Ok it was true that she didn’t tell him either when Jake came but she never thought of hearing this answer from him.

Lea try to calm down and turn on the tv. There was Iron Man 3. “Seriously” she thought. Then she turned off the tv and shot the control. What was happening to her? She loved those movies, whenever she can she will see them and now she could stand them? It was like a mixture of angry and sadness invaded her body, since she told Shaun to watch them to have something to do together and he watch them with Carly, she couldn’t see them. "What is wrong with you? You should be happy for him!" But she wasn’t. 

She was mad at herself for being so stupid and coward. It was so true what people say about not knowing what you have until you lose it.

The truth was since she had met Shaun that night when she knocked his door asking for batteries her life had change. Since her parents died she had felt so lonely, the relationship with her brother wasn’t the best, in fact it was almost like it didn’t exist at all. She didn’t have any friend either, not really friend, those you can count with when everything is going bad. The death of her parent had brought her so much pain that she built a wall around her to don’t feel that pain again with anybody else. She won’t survive that again… And then he had shown up. That sweet guy from next door that she saw sometimes in the halls and that seemed to be in his own world. She usually didn’t know any of her neighbors, except for Armen. But she was so curious about him that she could help herself to knock at his door with the stupid excuse of the batteries. She smiled about this memory. 

And then her life had change, they started to spend time together, they became friends, the only true friend she had. She loved spending time with him, he was different and she loved that. He wasn’t interested in anything or getting anything from her they just like each other company. 

And then feelings started to change, even if she refused to admit it, she tried to ignore them. And she got scared, scared of losing again, so she did what she was used to do when she felt scared, run, run away before it was too late. Then she missed him, she had become like her family and she could lose that, not again, she won’t survive, so she came back but put a wall between them, she thought as long as they were just friend everything would be fine, and she won’t lose him; but she knew exactly what were Shaun´s feelings for her, and the truth was part of them were her fault… And she was already losing him. Would he wanted to be just her friend or will he move on from her? 

A laugh took her out of her thoughts. 

CARLY: You can cut that

SHAUN: Ok

“That’s it. I can handle it anymore” Lea grab her jacket and went out of her room without thinking. When she found Shaun and Carly staring at her she realized what she had done.

LEA: I have to go to work (stuttering)

SHAUN: Now?

LEA: Yes, yes now. Have a good time 

SHAUN: Thank you

Lea fake a smile and went out. 

When she closed the door, the tears began to fall down her cheeks. Gosh she was so overwhelmed, so sad and she almost couldn’t breathe. She went downstairs and out to the street. Se breathed trying to calm herself down. “Idiot, now what are you going to do?” Realizing she was out of her apartment and she had nowhere to go. She started walking until a park and sat down on a bench. Then her phone began to rang. “Now what?” She didn’t want to talk to anybody right now, she just wanted to be alone. 

LEA: ¿¡WHAT!? (without looking who it was)  
DEBBIE: Oh, calm down. Sorry to bother you, is too late?  
Lea didn’t say anything when she realized it was Debbie.   
LEA: No. Sorry (clearing her throat and trying to sound normal)  
DEBBIE: Are you ok? Is something wrong?   
LEA: Yes, yes. What do you need? (sigh but it didn’t work)  
DEBBIE: Lea what’s wrong?  
There was no answer. The words just didn’t go out of her mouth instead of that she just went down again and start to cry   
DEBBIE: Where are you?  
There was no answer  
DEBBIE: Breath and tell me where are you  
LEA: At the park… “San José Square”  
DEBBIE: Stay there

Debbie grab her keys, her jacket and went to the door.

GLASSY: What happen?

DEBBIE: I don’t know, but she won’t stop crying and she can’t talk

GLASSY: I’m going with you

DEBBIE: No, no. You intimidate her. Is better to go by myself

Debbie went to the park. When she arrived she saw Lea sitting on a bench. She went by her side. 

DEBBIE: Lea

Lea raised her head when she Heard Debbie´s voice, although she couldn’t almost see anything. He eyes were so swollen. 

DEBBIE: What happened?

LEA: I’m an idiot (starting crying again)

DEBBIE: Ok, ok. Calm down and tell me what happen

LEA: What happen? (laughing) What happen is that I’m a coward and an idiot and now I can’t do anything about it 

DEBBIE: Ok. Like this you are not going to fix anything ok? Come here (hugging her)

LEA: Carly is at the apartment and they are having a great time, she’s cooking for him and they are laughing (crying) I should be happy for him, this was what I want no? For him to get over me! Great now he has and I’m… (crying more)  
Debbie understood her perfectly, she had been in her place.

DEBBIE: You know what are we going to do? First you are going to calm down, then you are going to sleep at home and third we will talk about what to do next. 

LEA: Next? I’m moving far, far away

DEBBIE: No you won’t. You can’t run every time there’s a difficult situation. You will fight.

Debbie give her a tissue and then they went inside the car. Lea closed her eyes a bit, he was exhausted and she didn’t know why but Debbie give her an energy that calmed her down, like a bit as her mother did, she felt everything was going to be ok now. When she felt the car stopped she open her eyes and saw they were at Glassy´s house. 

LEA: What are we doing here?

DEBBIE: I told you. You will sleep here tonight

LEA: I thought you meant your house

DEBBIE: I live here now honey. I rent mine. 

LEA: Oh yea of course, is ok. I’m going home (getting out of the car)

DEBBIE: No, no. But where are you going, why?

LEA: He hates me (without a doubt. She knew how Glassy felt about her, not only because it was kind of obvious also because he had told her himself several times and the idea of him seeing her like this wasn’t funny at all)

DEBBIE: He doesn’t hate you. He just doesn’t know you very well

Debbie put her hand around her and push her through the front door. When Glassy heard some noise he opened the door.

GLASSY: Are you ok? (seeing Lea´s red eyes)

LEA: Yes (trying to sound convinced)

They went inside and to the living room. 

DEBBIE: I’m gonna make you something warm, you are frizzed. Sit on the couch. 

Lea sat down on the couch and Glassy sat in front of her. They both were silence. Glassy didn’t knew what had happened or what to say and Lea was feeling very uncomfortable, she knew he didn’t like her and she couldn’t blame him. 

DEBBIE: Here you go

LEA: Thank (almost without voice)

DEBBIE: She stays here to sleep, ok? 

LEA: It’s not necessary

GLASSY: Yes, yes of course (a Little uncomfortable) Is Shaun ok?

When she heard this, the tears began to fall again. Debbie looked at Glassy with a killing face and Glassy didn’t understand a thing. 

GLASSY: Sorry

LEA: I can’t go back. I have to go to get my clothes and everything. I have to move find a new job… I love my job… (crying)

GLASSY: You are going to move?

Debbie hit Glassy and put a face of “shut up gosh”. Glassy was totally lost. 

DEBBIE: She’s not going anywhere. She just need to calm down and face the situation. She can’t just run away. 

LEA: Yes, I can… What situation? That he’s gonna marry, have a house with a White fence and a dog? (with irony)

Debbie couldn’t avoid laughing.

DEBBIE: Honey there just getting to know each other and not even that… With how well they know each other we are lucky of she doesn’t poison him or give him some food he’s   
allergic to tonight. 

LEA: Shaun is not allergic to any food

DEBBIE: See, no one is going to know him better than you

GLASSY: This is because of Shaun? (Glassy didn’t understand anything at all. So what Debbie told him was true? He thought Lea was just playing with Shaun and she just wanted to be his friend or not even that, and now she was at his house crying over him being with Carly?)

DEBBIE: Aaron out!

GLASSY: I’m sorry gosh. I don’t understand anything. 

DEBBIE: You made that very clear

In that moment Leas phone began to ring. It was Shaun. 

LEA: Gosh, what do I do know? Why is he calling me?

DEBBIE: answer and tell him you are sleeping here

LEA: Yes  
SHAUN: Are you ok?  
LEA: Yes, why?  
SHAUN: Its 11 p.m., you are still at work?   
LEA: What work? (she didn’t remember what she has told him before leaving)  
SHAUN: The work emergency  
LEA: Oh no, no. I’m with Debbie looking something for the wedding. I sleep here  
SHAUN: Oh. Ok. Good night  
LEA: Good night

Lea was ending the call when she Heard Carly voice telling something to Shaun. She lost it and started crying again.

LEA: She still there. At 11 p.m.… 

DEBBIE: Calm down

LEA: Gosh I’m such an idiot! Why I had to go to Hershey? If I had stay now we will probably be together and happy but no, I had to run away like I always do… For what, for not losing him and now I have lost him anyways. I was so scared, of going through lost again after my parents, I couldn’t go through that again and now here I am… (crying)

Glassy was shocked. He was literally with no words. He couldn’t believe Debbie was right. He was convinced she was just playing with Shaun that she won’t ever feel something like that for him and he was totally wrong. She seemed so upset. 

Debbie hug her and let her calm down in her arms, doing circles at her back until she felt sleep. 

DEBBIE: Help me get her to the room (whispering)

GLASSY: She’s gonna wake up

DEBBIE: No, don’t worry. I put her a sedative in the tea 

GLASSY: What?!

DEBBIE: She was too nervous

They move Lea to the room, she complained a bit but she continued sleeping.


	10. Out of Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea wakes up at Glassy´s house and feel a little uncomfortable but sees that last night help Glassy to understand her a little better...  
> Shaun and Carly have a plan but he doesnt like it very much so they end up having dinner at Glassy´s house and Lea is there...  
> Carly gets a little jealous and feel out of place in the dinner... And there is a surprised at the end of the episode that I hope we wont get to wait this long to see in season 3 ;D

The next morning Lea woke up totally disoriented, she couldn’t recognize the room and she started to freak out. In that moment Debbie went in and Lea breathed relief. 

DEBBIE: Good morning, how are you feeling?

LEA: Good morning, a little slow

DEBBIE: That’s because of the pill I give you

LEA: What pill? (surprised)

DEBBIE: I put a sedative in your tea. I’m sorry, but you were so nervous. 

LEA: Oh, no its ok

DEBBIE: Are you hungry? The breakfast is ready

LEA: Yes, yes of course

Debbie turned around and was ready to exit the room. 

LEA: ¡Debbie! 

DEBBIE: Yes

LEA: Thank you, for everything, really

DEBBIE: Honey you don’t have to thank me anything. Come on!

Lea smiled and went up. They both went into the kitchen. When Lea enter the kitchen she saw Glassy and went really nervous, she didn’t remember very well what she had told last night and she wasn’t exactly happy that she ended in his house and slept there. 

LEA: Good morning (stuttering)

GLASSY: Good morning

LEA: I will eat something at work, don’t worry (looking at Debbie)

DEBBIE: See? I told you. You intimidate her

LEA: No no (nervous)

GLASSY: Well, I shouldn’t

DEBBIE: Come on, sit down

Glassy put her a glass of milk and Debbie point at the chair.

LEA: Ok (with doubt)

GLASSY: Are you feeling better?

LEA: Yes, yes. Thank you for letting me stay here. 

GLASSY: Is ok, don’t worry

Debbie smiled and the tree of them have breakfast in almost silence. When they finish Debbie went upstairs to grab something and Lea and Glassy stay at the kitchen. 

GLASSY: Listen, I own you an apologize…

LEA: No, no (nervous, and having no idea why was Glassy apologizing)

GLASSY: Let me finish…

LEA: Sorry

GLASSY: I own you an apologize because I judge you wrong. My eagerness of protecting Shaun made me see you as someone who was going to hurt him and just that. I never give you a chance and I’m sorry. Now I know that you really care about him and you’re not playing with him as I told you.   
Lea was totally socked. She would have never imagined Glassy apologizing to her. 

LEA: Its ok (stuttering)

GLASSY: No its not 

LEA: What exactly did I say last night? (she was starting to freak out, she didn’t remember exactly what happened or what she told and Glassy was apologizing to her, so…)

Glassy smiled.

GLASSY: Lately, thanks to Debbie, I have realized that you really care about Shaun, that you know him really good and that you are there for him when he needs you 

LEA: He’s important to me

GLASSY: I know (smiling) I’m sorry about your parents. 

“OMG I told that too” Lea thought

LEA: Thanks 

GLASSY: Besides everything, my attitude with you, you have been really nice to me and help me with the chemo and everything and I’m really grateful for that 

LEA: You don’t have to

GLASSY: No everyone have done it. So thank you (smiling)

LEA: You are welcome (smiling)

The truth was she was really happy that Glassy finally had accepted her. After all she was catching love to him. Debbie was out of the kitchen hearing everything and smiling. Lea really liked her since the beginning and she knew it was all a mask to protect herself. It was like looking at herself in a mirror, so she was really happy that Aaron finally was giving her a chance. 

DEBBIE: Have you finished?

GLASSY AND LEA: Yes

GLASSY: Oh good its 9:30 a.m. already, I have to go to the hospital

LEA: Oh and I have to go to work too. And I have to go have a shower and new clothes first

Lea grab her things and went to hug Debbie. 

LEA: Thank you for everything. I have no idea what I would have done without you (smiling)

DEBBIE: Stop thanking me please (smiling)  
\---  
When Glassy arrived at the hospital he found Shaun and Carly talking at the entrance. 

GLASSY: Good morning

SHAUN AND CARLY: Good morning 

SHAUN: Is Lea ok? (a little worried)

GLASSY: Yes, yes. Wedding stuff

Carly wasn’t very happy about how worried Shaun was over Lea so she decided to go inside.

CARLY: I’m going in. See you later

She leaned in to Kiss Shaun but he out his cheek instead. Glassy wasn’t surprised, he knew Shaun wasn’t very good about touching or kissing other people. 

GLASSY: How was the dinner?

SHAUN: Well

GLASSY: What did you eat?

SHAUN: Zucchini soup with chicken in sauce 

GLASSY: How was it?

SHAUN: Not very good

Glassy laugh.

SHAUN: Can we go to your house tonight to have dinner? 

GLASSY: Yes, of course (surprised) But why?

SHAUN: Carly wants to go to the cinema because but I don’t like the idea very much. Too much noise.

GLASSY: So you are trying to change the plan 

SHAUN: Yes

GLASSY: Have you try telling her you don’t want to go?

SHAUN: I don’t want to ruin her plan

GLASSY: Ok, I will tell Debbie

SHAUN: Thank you  
\---  
At the evening Lea was at work and she was exhausted. She had slept very well thanks to Debbie´s pills but she felt like a bus had run over her. She just wanted to go home and sleep. In that moment her phone rang. 

LEA: Yes  
DEBBIE: Hey honey  
LEA: Hi  
DEBBIE: Do you wanna come to dinner?  
Lea stop to think. The truth was she didn’t want to arrive home to cook, she will probably won’t eat anything and she didn’t know if Shaun had plans for tonight.   
LEA: I don’t wanna bother  
DEBBIE: Come at 8 p.m. and help me cook ok? (ignoring her)  
LEA: Ok (smiling)  
\---  
Lea arrived at Glassy´s at 8 p.m. just as Debbie told her. 

LEA: Hi 

GLASSY: Hi come in. Debbie is in the kitchen

Lea went in the kitchen and was amazed by all the food. 

DEBBIE: Hi honey

LEA: Hi. Wow. Is not too much for 3?

DEBBIE: We are 5

LEA: What do you mean?

GLASSY: Shaun and Carly are coming too. I thought you have told her (looking at Debbie) 

DEBBIE: I’m doing it now

LEA: I’m going home

DEBBIE: No, no. I’m sorry ok? If I would have told you, you wouldn’t be here 

LEA: Of course I wouldn’t be here. The last thing I want to see is the smiling like idiots. 

DEBBIE: Can you give us a sec?

GALSSY: Of course

DEBBIE: You have to show Shaun that you know him better than anyone and that you are interested in him

LEA: He has moved on

DEBBIE: Come on, you know that’s not true

Lea start to think. It was her fault. Since he had come back from Hershey she had told Shaun that she just wants to be her friend, many times, and now that he seemed to had move on and be happy… did she had the right to screw it up? 

LEA: Is my fault (a tear begin to appear)

DEBBIE: Honey is not your fault. You just were protecting yourself

LEA: But now he’s happy. And I want him to be. Carly seems nice 

DEBBIE: but I’m sure he doesn’t understand him as you do

LEA: It cost me time. She just need more time. It is difficult to get to know him. 

GLASSY: Not even me know him so well. And I’ve known him since he was 14. 

They both turned around. In that moment the door rang and Glassy went to open it. Lea sigh, now she won’t be able to go. 

GLASSY: Hello, come on in

SHAUN: Hello

GLASSY: They are in the kitchen

CARLY: They? (who was they. The dinner supposed to be for the four of them. She thought)

Shaun and Carly went to the kitchen and found Lea was there too. “Perfect, she’s everywhere or what?” Carly thought

SHAUN: Hello

DEBBIE: Hi

LEA: Hi

SHAUN: Are you ok?

LEA: Yes, why? (trying to smile)

SHAUN: Last night you sound weird

LEA: I don’t know (smiling)

SHAUN: Ok. What are we gonna eat?

DEBBIE: Chicken soup 

Shaun smiled, he was happy there was something he like. 

DEBBIE: And I have a surprise for the dessert. Why don’t you go and seat? 

Glassy, Shaun and Carly went to the table that was already ready. 

GLASSY: Sit down. I’m gonna help bring everything.

CARLY: Can I help?

GLASSY: No don’t worry. Just sit

Glassy went to the kitchen and went back with Lea.

SHAUN: Since when you get along so well?

Glassy and Lea looked at each other and smiled.

GLASSY: We didn’t get along bad. Is just that I needed to get to know her better and now with the wedding and everything I’m doing it. 

Shaun smiled, he was really happy to see they were finally comfortable with each other. They both were really important for him. Then Debbie appear with the dishes and the food and they all sit around the table. 

CARLY: It smells very good

DEBBIE: Thank you. It must be the oregano. 

LEA: Don’t worry, yours don’t have it (smiled)

SHAUN: Thank you (with relief, he hated the species)

DEBBIE: What you wanna drink?

CARLY: Is there Coca-Cola

DEBBIE: Sure

Debbie went to the kitchen and grab some drinks and Coca-Cola. Lea follow her. Then Debbie went back with a bottle of water too and Lea with a bottle that give to Shaun.   
Shaun looked at the bottle…

LEA: Is “Pure”, half liter

SHAUN: Thank you

Carly looked at them surprised, without understanding very good why Shaun was drinking from a bottle. 

LEA: He doesn’t like any other brand, and neither the tap one (looking at Carly´s face)

SHAUN: That’s right

The dinner was pretty good, they talk about the wedding, about how bored Shaun was without working… 

GLASSY: I’m happy you have come

CARLY: Yes, me too. The plan was to go to the cinema but I’m happy to get to know you better and dinner is delicious. 

LEA: ¿Cinema?!

CARLY: Yes, why?

LEA: With all the noise and the people. 

CARLY: Noise?

LEA: Yes, sound is like 3 times above from normal

CARLY: So…? (without understanding what Lea pretended)

SHAUN: I get anxious with a lot of people and very loud noises 

CARLY: Oh, I hadn’t thought of that. Sorry (realizing it)

SHAUN: Is ok

CARLY: You could have told me

SHAUN. I didn’t want to ruin your plan. I’ve never been to the cinema

LEA: What movie were you gonna see? (trying to be nice)

CARLY: Love Happens

LEA: Uf it sounds honey; I hate romantic movies. The truth is I don’t go to the cinema if there is not Avengers. 

SHAUN: That one would be really cool to see it 

LEA: Yea! With all the visual effects. Doctor Strange and the magic

SHAUN: Iron man flying 

LEA: Thor

SHAUN: Capitana Marvel 

GALSSY: Ok, no one understands what are you talking about

Debbie smiled. 

DEBBIE: You really like those movies

SHAUN AND LEA: They are the best!

They were all surprised. Then there was an uncomfortable silence. 

DEBBIE: Ok time for the dessert

Debbie appear with a frozen cake and some dishes 

LEA: Gosh that seems so good

SHAUN: I love ice cream

Debbie smiled, put some dishes one after another and begin to cut the cake. It was chocolate and vanilla and it came in little portions but wasn’t cut. 

LEA: Wait!

DEBBIE: What, what’s wrong? (scared)

LEA: Not the first one and cut it in the “line”, Shaun doesn’t like the first one. 

DEBBIE: Oh yes. Is better if you cut him 

Lea grab the knife and cut a portion just in the “line” took that away for her and then did the same with the next portion and give it to Shaun. Then she gave the knife to Debbie again.

LEA: Now you can cut the rest of it like you want (smiling)

SHAUN: Thank you

LEA: No prob

They both smile and begin to eat.   
Carly was amazed, it was incredible how many manias Shaun had and the most amazing thing was that Lea seemed to knew every one of them. Adding to that they seemed to have a weird mental connection and same likes… She was begging to think if Shaun felt anything for her besides friendship.

When the dinner was over Lea helped Debbie clean the table and the dishes with Glassy. Carly made the excuse that she had to go home because she had to work early the next day and she was tired. Shaun offer to accompany her.

In the way to her home they were without talking most of the time, when they were alone they don’t have too much to talk about besides hospitals things, besides that Carly was thinking. 

CARLY: The dinner was good

SHAUN: Yes

Carly stretched her hand to took Shaun´s but he instinctively took away his. Carly was shocked. 

SHAUN: Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I don’t like been touch. 

CARLY: Oh yes, sorry

He didn’t like to been touch by her because he didn’t care if it was Lea, remembering the day he disappeared and they arrived at the hospital holding hands. 

When Shaun saw Carly face he remembered what he had told himself “You have to try”. Then he cleaned his hand in his pants and stretched Carly´s. 

CARLY: Its ok, you don’t have to

SHAUN: I want to. Just tell me before you do it next time 

CARLY: Ok (smiling)

SHAUN: Did you really enjoy dinner?

CARLY: Yes, why?

SHAUN: You aren’t talking a lot

CARLY: Sorry, is just that…

SHAUN: What?

CARLY: Nothing, nothing

Carly thought that the best was not to tell him what she was thinking. 

SHAUN: Ok

Seriously he wasn’t going to ask again. She was hoping he insist a little more. 

CARLY: The dinner was good, is just that a feel a Little out of place 

SHAUN: What do you mean? (he didn’t understand, she was there all the time and talked to Glassy, Debbie and Lea)

CARLY: Lea seems to get along very good with Glassman and Debbie

SHAUN: Yes, but that´s new. They didn’t get along so good a couple of days ago (thinking)

CARLY: And she seems to read your thoughts

SHAUN: That doesn’t make any sense

CARLY: I said seems Shaun, not that she really does 

SHAUN: She just know me for a long time now

CARLY: Yes, I know

The best was to end that conversation there. Maybe it was true, she just needed more time to knew him better.   
\---

LEA: Ok, I’m going home. Thanks for the dinner it wasn’t so bad after all (smiling)

DEBBIE: Told you. When you want you know you can come

Lea go out of Glassy´s house and in that moment her phone rang, it was Jake. It surprised her because of how things end up the last time they had met and they hadn’t talked for days. 

LEA: Yes   
JAKE: Hey baby, are you coming?

Lea was shocked. After how things went out the last time, that he hadn’t even called her to know how she was for days and now he just calls her like nothing happened and ask her to go to his house…? 

LEA: Yes, I’m going now. We need to talk  
JAKE: Perfect 

She was tired, tired of dating guys like him that just want her for one thing and didn’t really care of her, her feelings, her likes… Maybe she had lost Shaun maybe not, but it was time to stop conform and being afraid.   
Lea arrived at Jake´s, who opened the door immediately. She went upstairs and he was waiting for her in the door of his apartment.

JAKE: Hey (smiling)

LEA: Hi (not very happy)

JAKE: Come here

Jake grab her and started kissing her, dragging her inside the apartment. 

LEA: Jake stop

“Gosh he’s such a jerk” she thought. “I have a taste that sucks” 

But Jake had no intention to stop

LEA: I’ve said stop! (pushing him away)

JAKE: But, what the hell is wrong with you lately? 

LEA: Excuse me?

JAKE: You hadn’t call me for days and now you come and don’t want to do anything

LEA: That’s exactly what is wrong! I’m not your private hooker and you always call for the same thing 

JAKE: I told you I don’t want a relationship

LEA: Yes, I know but I do want one

Jake thought for a moment.

JAKE: Ok, fine as you want but come here

Jake grab her again and she pushed him away again.

LEA: Not with you, jackass

JAKE: What do you mean?

LEA: That I want someone that cares for me and listen to me when I talk, and someone who I can make plans with and that listen to me, that we do things together outside the bedroom…

JAKE: You want a prince of a movie

LEA: Maybe

JAKE: I care about you

LEA: Yes, how? (she can’t wait to hear that)

JAKE: When I call you, sometimes I ask you how you are. What more do you want?

Lea was shocked, that was what he understands for caring for her, really?

LEA: You haven’t even asked for Shaun. He was missing the other day, remember? 

JAKE: So is for that? (angry)

LEA: For what? (without understanding)

JAKE: You are mad because I hadn’t asked about your roommate? 

LEA: Is just an example, gosh

JAKE: No, no I get it

Lea was surprised. Did he really understand it? 

JAKE: I know what happens

LEA: Really? What?

JAKE: That your life is around that dumb 

Ok that was it, no more. She wasn’t going to aloud him to talk about Shaun like that.

LEA: You know what Jake, screw yourself. I don’t want to know anything about you anymore ok? Don’t call me again, never. Pretend I don’t exist! 

Jake laugh

JAKE: Perfecto, it won’t be too hard since I don’t see you very often

LEA: You don’t see me often because you just want me for a very specific thing!

JAKE: You know what your problem is? 

LEA: No, but I’m sure you are going to tell me

JAKE: Yes, of course I am. Your problem is that you are in love with that dumb and you have no idea what to do 

Lea was surprised. It was so obvious that even Jake had noticed it. Gosh how she could be so idiot. 

LEA: You know what, you’re right I am

JAKE: Ok, I hope you are very happy with you and your silly kids. 

LEA: Gosh I can’t stand you!

Lea turned around and close the door in Jake´s face. She didn’t understand why she liked him once. What was wrong with her? She was so angry, so powerless… Now what was she supposed to do? What she will do with Shaun?...


	11. Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! In this chapter we will see Shaun returning to the hospital but at the same time taking some time off like in "Aftermath" because I really enjoy that ep except for the finale of course ;( and he will find out Lea has broke up with Jake and will spend some time with her, Debbie and Glassy like in a double date but without being a date :D. Carly starts questioning things...  
> There is a funny scene with Debbie, Glassy and Lim ;D and also Lea is beggining to be more like in season 1, if you know what I mean. I really miss that Lea in season 2. Hope she will be more happy, friendly and supportive in season 3  
> Enjoy, comment and thanks for reading!

The next day Shaun got up early and went to have breakfast. Then he heard Lea got out of her room. 

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Good morning

Shaun grab a glass of milk and give it to her with a toast LEA: Gracias 

SHAUN: Are you ok?

LEA: Yes, yes, don’t worry (faking a smile)

They both had breakfast almost in complete silence. When they end it Lea went to prepare to go to work and Shaun´s phone rang.   
SHAUN: Hello  
ANDREWS: Good Morning Shaun, how are you?  
SHAUN: Good morning. Bored  
Andrews laugh  
ANDREWS: I’m calling you because I want to propose you one thing if you are ok with it   
SHAUN: Yes?  
ANDREWS: We are having some issues with your mother´s case and if you feel ready and capable I would like you to come back and work on it. You won’t have any contact with them, just with the team, helping them with ideas and diagnostics. 

Shaun breath deep. These days had been bored, he was used to being busy working, studying… and being without having anything to do wasn’t very interesting. But, was he ready to go back to the hospital knowing that they were there? 

SHAUN: Can I think about it?  
ANDREWS: Yes, yes of course. Think about it with no pressure. And just for you to know we have spoken with them and set some terms for treating her like if for any reason they see you they have to act in a proper way.   
SHAUN: Ok. Thank you  
ANDREWS: I expect your call

Shaun stood there, thinking. 

LEA: I’m going to work. See you tonight

Shaun didn’t answer

LEA: ¡Shaun! Everything ok? Shaun

SHAUN: Yes  
LEA: What happen? Your pale

SHAUN: Andrews just called. He told me they don’t know what is wrong with my mother and he want me to go and help the team 

LEA: Oh

SHAUN: I don’t know if I can

LEA: Of course you can!

SHAUN: I don’t know

LEA: You have to try. I know is difficult but you can’t keep living afraid of your dad. (talking with experience) I know what happened to you when you were a child was awful but   
look at you now; you are not that child anymore, you are a grow up man, independent, with a job, friends… You have nothing to be afraid of. You just have to show him where you are now not thanks to him and that you are not afraid of him anymore. 

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: If you need something call me ok?

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: And if you want tonight when you finish we can go have a walk or something and you relax a little and tell me how it went. 

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: If you don’t have plans with Carly, of course

SHAUN: No, I don’t

LEA: Perfect

SHAUN: You don’t have plans with Jake? (it was hard for him to talk about this but they were friend after all and he had to start accepting that she had a boyfriend)

Lea didn’t answer 

LEA: Jake won’t be coming again

SHAUN: Oh, I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong? (normally when he came around he went to Glassy, because he couldn’t stand being in the apartment)

LEA: What? No, no Shaun gosh is not your fault. I broke up with him. He’s a jerk. 

SHAUN: Oh, I’m sorry (even if he didn’t like him Lea seemed to be happy and that was everything he care about)

LEA: Well, don’t be. Is better like this (smiling)

After this they both grab their things and went out of the apartment. 

LEA: You want me to drive you to the hospital? (smiling)

SHAUN: Ok

\---

Carly arrived at the hospital and found Glassy and Debbie in the entrance. 

CARLY: Good morning

GLASSY AND DEBBIE: Good morning

CARLY: I really enjoy last night dinner. I hope we will do another one soon. (smiling) “But without Lea” she thought 

DEBBIE: Thank you. Of course

In that moment they saw a car with some music arriving and it was Lea´s. The car stopped and turned down a little the music. “Great now she also drives him to work” Carly thought. 

GLASSY: What is he doing here? He supposed to be on holidays.

Then Andrews appeared. 

ANDREWS: I call him. Since anyone have no idea what´s wrong with her mother, Melendez suggested me to call him to help with the case 

GLASSY: Are you sure?

ANDREWS: Don’t worry, we have already talked to his parents and agree on some terms. If there is anything similar to what happen last time, she will be derived to another hospital. And since her situation is very serious, I don’t thing they will take the risk 

In the car…

LEA: Ready? (smiling)

SHAUN: I think is not a good idea 

LEA: Shaun come on. You can do it

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: If you need to talk or something, call me ok? 

SHAUN: Ok. Thank you for drive me in

LEA: No prob

They smiled and Shaun went out of the car and to where Andrews, Glassy, Debbie and Carly were.  
Lea say hello to them from the car and then leave. 

The day was pretty calm, luckily for Shaun he didn’t had to see is parents, he was in the office all the time and his collages were very happy to see him again. After all the day was going on fast enough and it was lunch time already. 

SHAUN: We could do a…

In that moment his phone started to ring, it was Lea.  
SHAUN: Hello Lea  
LEA: Hey, how is going?  
SHAUN: Good  
LEA: Really, good?  
SHAUN: Yes   
LEA: Are you sure?  
SHAUN: Yes  
LEA: Ok. You want to have some lunch? (more relieved)  
SHAUN: Yes, why?  
LEA: Because I’m arriving to the hospital. See you in the cafeteria ok?   
SHAUN: Oh, ok

LIM: Everything ok?

SHAUN: Yes. Lea is here for lunch

They all smiled, specially Claire. The truth was they seemed to be better lately and Claire was very happy, she knew how important Lea was for Shaun and that she always helped him. 

Shaun keep his phone and went out of the office, a little exited. Even if he hadn’t seen his father he was a Little anxious and it would be good for him to speak with Lea.

CLAIRE: Wait Shaun I go with you and say hello to Lea. It has been a while since I saw her

SHAUN: Ok

They both took the elevator…

CLAIRE: It seems like the thing is going better with Lea, no? 

SHAUN: Yes

CLAIRE: You are dealing better with her and Jack?

SHAUN: Jake

CLAIRE: That

SHAUN: Yes, but she has broken up with him. So I don’t need to worry about that anymore 

CLAIRE: She has?

SHAUN: Yes 

CLAIRE: When, why? (curious)

SHAUN: I don’t know and I don’t care

Claire was a little surprised, she knew that Shaun hasn´t move on that fast because anyone does and he was just pretending to not care to protect himself.

They went out of the elevator and found Carly… 

CARLY: Hey, I was looking for you

SHAUN: Why?

CARLY: To see if you want to go and have some lunch (smiling)

SHAUN: I can’t. I’m having lunch with Lea 

CARLY: Oh (seriously, she didn’t work in the hospital and she was all the time there)

SHAUN: See you later

Shaun kept walking and Claire give a smile to Carly and follow him. When they went into the cafeteria they saw Lea talking with Debbie.

DEBBIE: How are you?

LEA: Good, I have break up with Jake and now I have no idea what to do… 

DEBBIE: That’s a great start honey. 

LEA: Yea, well he was a jerk so I think it is

They both smile. Then they saw Shaun and Claire 

SHAUN: Hello

LEA: Wow, that was fast (smiling)

CLAIRE: Hey

LEA: Hi

DEBBIE: Hi

LEA: There is chicken and vegetables 

SHAUN: Good

LEA: Want to join us? (smiling at Claire)

CLAIRE: No, no

LEA: Are you sure? I don’t mind

CLAIRE: Yes, I have to do things. Just want to say hello 

LEA: Oh ok. See you later (smiling) 

Lea and Shaun pick a dish and then went to a table. They were talking about how was Shaun dealing with his first day back and about Lea´s work. 

LEA: It isn’t bad but I prefer my work´s food. It is a shame that Debbie doesn’t make this one.

SHAUN: Yes, me too. You have a lot of food to pick up and everything looks good 

Lea laugh remembering the last time when Shaun and Glassy visit her 

LEA: At least you don’t get confused like Glassy, remember? (smiling)

SHAUN: Yes 

LEA: Hey you want to come tomorrow and have lunch with me? We can tell Glassy and Debbie too. 

SHAUN: Can we go to the karts

LEA: You come to see me or to get in the karts?

SHAUN: You, you. But I liked the karts (worried)

LEA: I was joking Shaun (smiling)

Then Glassy went inside the cafeteria and saw Debbie staring at Shaun AND Lea.

GLASSY: What are you doing? (whispering at Debbie)

DEBBIE: Gosh Aaron don’t do that

GLASSY: I’m sorry. What are you doing?

DEBBIE: Nothing

GLASSY: And why you got scared?

DEBBIE: I’m just looking at them (pointing out to Shaun and Lea)

GLASSY: spying

DEBBIE: Looking

They both stood there looking at them. And then Lim saw them

LIM: What are you doing?

GLASSY: Nothing

LIM: Why you got scared?

DEBBIE: We are just looking at Shaun

LIM: Oh is that Lea?

GLASSY: Yes

Lim went directly to the table they were in. She wanted to meet the famous Lea since a long time ago, since Shaun talked a lot about her.

LIM: Hello

SHAUN: Dc. Lim

LIM: Shaun. 

SHAUN: Are the results ready?

LIM: No, not yet. You must be Lea (looking at her)

LEA: Yes, nice to meet you

LIM: The pleasure is mine. Shaun talks a lot about you (smiling)

LEA: Oh, you too. He says you are very nice to him and very funny (smiling)

LIM: Mm glad to heard that (smiling) I will let you finish your food. See you later 

SHAUN AND LEA: Bye 

LEA: So that’s Lim. Finally, I put a face on her.

SHAUN: Yes. She’s very nice

Carly had seen everything; she was in the line to grab her food. She was starting to think if she was doing the right thing going out with Shaun or not. Everybody seemed to be   
very interested in Lea… She took her food and went with some friends to a table. 

Lea and Shaun got up and when to talk to Glassy and Debbie who started to be a little nervous. 

GLASSY: Hey, How is the food?

LEA: Ok but I prefer my work one

GLASSY: Too much to choose

DEBBIE: Too much?

GLASSY: Yes, is like a buffet 

LEA: Talking about that, I´ve told Shaun that tomorrow you could come and we eat there and then do something fun 

DEBBIE: Yes, I will love to

LEA: Perfect. You can bring a sandwich or something if you get confused by the food (smiling and looking at Glassy)

GLASSY: Very funny (smiling)

SHAUN: They have karts too

LEA: He loves karts (laughing)

DEBBIE: Where do you work?

LEA: Why everybody says that and put that face? They are for testing ok? (smiling)

DEBBIE: Ok

LEA: Great I will pick you up at lunch time ok? 

GLASSY: Ok

LEA: If you want you can ask Carly if she wants to come (looking at Shaun. It was difficult for her to say this but even she wanted or not Shaun was now with her and she had to accepted it)

SHAUN: I will tell her

Then Lea say goodbye and went back to her work. Shaun found Carly when he was going back to the office.

CARLY: Hoy was the meal?

SHAUN: Good. Lea has invited us to lunch tomorrow at her work. 

CARLY: Us? (she was surprised that she was invited too)

SHAUN: Yes; Glassy, Debbie, you and me

Carly start thinking for a moment. Doing again the unconformable situation of the other night, without being necessary, no thanks.

CARLY: Mm, I would love to but I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Another day? 

SHAUN: Ok (the truth was he was a little happy she won’t come)

\---

When dinner time arrived Shaun change his clothes and went home. He stopped in a store near the apartment and buy a big bottle of cie cream.  
He arrived home, ordered the living room a little and had a shower. Then turned on the tv and when he saw it was almost the time when Lea arrived home took the ice cream out of the freezer and put it in the table. When Lea arrived, she was surprised. 

LEA: Hi

SHAUN: Hello

LEA: Carly is coming, right? (assuming it was for her and that they had another date) Shaun I told you to warn me…

SHAUN: No, Carly isn’t coming

LEA: And the ice cream? (surprised. I t seemed like someone was having a date or something)

SHAUN: Is for you

Lea was shocked. For her? 

LEA: For me? Why? (smiling)

SHAUN: I have read that the best way of getting over a break up is eating ice cream and watching movies. So I have bought ice cream and we are going to watch every movie you want until you want 

Lea didn’t know what to say. He had really done all this for her? She didn’t deserve it. 

LEA: Oh Shaun. You don’t have to. I told you I was fine. 

SHAUN: So you don’t want to? (a little sad)

LEA: Yes, yes I want (smiling)

They sat down on the couch and watched tv. 

The next day Shaun got up exited, he couldn’t wait for lunch time. 

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Good morning. Thank you for last night (smiling)

SHAUN: No prob

LEA: You seem exited (smiling)

SHAUN: I am

LEA: Why?

SHAUN: Lunch time

Lea laugh. She found out so cute how exited Shaun was

LEA: Gosh, you really love karts (smiling)

SHAUN: Yes

Lea laugh again.

SHAUN: Do you mind taking me to the hospital? I don’t like taking the bus

LEA: Of course not. Come on

When they arrived at the hospital:

LEA: See you at 2

SHAUN: Ok

\---

The morning felt very long for Shaun but it finally was 2 p.m. He went out to find Glassy and Debbie when he saw Carly.

CARLY: Hey, are you hurry?

SHAUN: Yes. Lea is picking us up

CARLY: Oh yes, of course (with not a happy face) Last night I called you but you didn’t pick up

SHAUN: Oh, sorry. I haven’t seen it, I turned off the phone. Lea has broken up with Jake and we saw some movies. 

CARLY: Oh, ok

SHAUN: See you later

CARLY: Ok. Have fun

SHAUN: Thank you

Carly was running out of patient. It seemed like Shaun was dating Lea and not her. 

Lea stopped the car and Glassy and Debbie got in. When she saw Shaun she got off the car. 

LEA: Wanna drive? (smiling) 

SHAUN. Yes

DEBBIE: You drive?

LEA: I’m teaching him

SHAUN: Lea says that son I will probably get my driver license

LEA: That’s true. He’s pretty good

When they arrived at Lea´s work they found Tom, her boss.

LEA: Hi. I have invited some friends for lunch

TOM: Ok. Have fun

DEBBIE: He seems nice

LEA: He’s the best

They went to the dining room where Debbie was amazed. 

DEBBIE: Wow. Can I work here?

LEA: I don’t know, you can ask Tom if you want to (laughing) Choose whatever you want and we will meet in that table over there ok?

DEBBIE: Ok. Now I get why too much choices (looking at Glassy)

GLASSY: See

LEA: Today I will get something Italian I think, someone is in? 

SHAUN: Me

LEA: Great. Follow me

Shaun and Lea grab their food and went to the table to wait for Glassy and Debbie.

LEA: Maybe they have got lost

SHAUN: Or they hadn’t decided 

GLASSY: We are here

LEA: Great, you have pick up something

GLASSY: Yes (smiling)

They started to eat and were talking for a while. 

DEBBIE: Can I ask you guys something?

LEA: Of course (a little scared)

DEBBIE: How did you meet? Since Lea doesn’t work at the hospital and you are almost every day there… (looking at Shaun) 

LEA: We were neighbors 

SHAUN: She ask me batteries and a lot of other things 

LEA: Hey that’s not true. I didn’t ask you so many things (smiling)

SHAUN: Yes, you did. But I didn’t care

DEBBIE: ¿Batteries? (surprised)

LEA: Yes (laughing). From that moment we start to hung out and we become friends

When they finished the food they talked a little more.

LEA: Ok, ready for the karts?

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: Ok, let’s go (smiling)

It was a fun afternoon, they did a couple of rounds in the karts until Glassy and Debbie got tired and sit near the track while Shaun and Lea went for some more rounds. 

DEBBIE: Is awesome how well they get along no? 

GLASSY: Yes, the truth is she really gets him (thinking) 

DEBBIE: Gosh I would love to work here (smiling)

GLASSY: Ask for it (smiling)

DEBBIE: I have that in mind

Then Shaun and Lea appeared. 

LEA: Relaxing

GLASSY: Yes, Debbie is in love with this place

Lea laugh 

LEA: Well you can come whenever you want, and you visit me. Tom doesn’t mind if you stay in the common areas. 

GLASSY: Ok, I’m sure you have things to do and its getting late so is better that we go home. Thank you for the day, we have a lot of fun. 

LEA: You are welcome. You can come when you want to (smiling)

DEBBIE: Thank you (smiling)

GLASSY: Are you coming? (looking at Shaun)

SHAUN: You have a lot to do?

LEA: No, the truth is I won’t do anything today. Is late. 

SHAUN: Then I go home with you

LEA: Ok (smiling)


	12. Charity Gala I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter is like the one we had in season 1 (1x15) because I really hoped that Lea was in that episode... I got exited and it turned out to be very long so I divided in 2 parts.   
> I was going to write a scene about Shaun´s dad apologizing but then I saw season 1 again and I dont see it happening so there is a little scene with them and Glassy instead...  
> Hope you enjoy and please comment ;D

Shaun arrived at the hospital and saw a blue poster, he come closer and saw that it was for the charity gala like the one they had last year. They had to go and make a donation, and he didn’t like it to much since it meant high music, a lot of people and talking almost yelling with wasn’t his perfect environment. 

GLASSY: Good morning

SHAUN: Good morning

GLASSY: What are you looking at?

SHAUN: The poster. Another charity gala?

GLASSY: Oh yes. We need some money, we are short of budget and is a good way of collect money. 

DEBBIE: Good morning

SHAUN: Good morning

DEBBIE: I had a great time yesterday. We should do it more often

SHAUN: Yes. I would like that

DEBBIE: What´s that? (pointing at the poster)

GLASSY: The charity gala of this year

DEBBIE: Oh when is it?

GLASSY: This Saturday

DEBBIE: Great. You will go with Carly, right?

Shaun hadn’t thought of that. Normally people go to those things in partners and Carly probably would like to go. 

SHAUN: I guess

Shaun thought for a while and then went to the surgery office where all of his co-workers were. In that moment Meléndez appeared. 

MELÉNDEZ: Good morning

EVERYONE: Good morning

MELÉNDEZ: Like you will probably know there´s another gala this year, so I hope to see you all there 

SHAUN: We still have to go?

MELÉNDEZ: Yes, Shaun, you still have to go and make a donation 

CLAIRE: You will go with Carly, no?

SHAUN: I guess

After this they discuss the case and the new test they will do. Then Shaun went to pathology with Claire to see the results of the test they did the previous day. 

CLAIRE: Have you asked her yet?

SHAUN: What?

CLAIRE: To Carly about the gala

SHAUN: No, I hadn’t seen her since yesterday 

CLAIRE: Well, go ahead (smiling)

SHAUN: I’m not good at it

CLAIRE: Come on she will be waiting for you to ask her. Besides you have done it before 

SHAUN: Yes, but I don’t like doing it. I get nervous 

When they arrived at pathology Claire stay talking to a co-worker of Carly and Shaun went to talk to her. 

SHAUN: Good morning

CARLY: Good morning, how are you?

SHAUN: Very good

CARLY: That´s cool

SHAUN: The gala is on Saturday 

CARLY: Yea I’ve seen it

SHAUN: You are going to go?

CARLY: Yes. We will go together, right? (hoping for a yes)

SHAUN: Yes (with relief)

CARLY: Perfect (smiling) You wanna have some lunch or you have plans?

SHAUN: No, not today

CARLY: Perfect, see you at 2 in the cafeteria?

SHAUN: Ok

Then Shaun turned around and went to find Claire. 

CLAIRE: So?

SHAUN: She has taken it for granted

Claire smile seeing Shaun relief face

The rest of the day was very calm and luckily for Shaun the last test was positive so they finally knew what his mother had and son she will get a surgery and go home.   
The lunch was ok. Carly had talked about the last test she had done in the last couple of days and that a partner was on vacation so they had a little more work to do now. Then they talk a little about the charity gala and how it was other years. 

At the end Carly told Shaun that they could go have dinner and then to her house and rest a little.  
Without realizing it, it was already dark and when they meet at the entrance of the hospital ready to go home they saw Lea coming arranged but informal. 

LEA: Hey

SHAUN: Hello (surprised to seeing her) What are you doing here?

LEA: I came for Claire. We are going to go out and drink something 

CARLY: Great (at least she didn’t come for Shaun)

LEA: And you?

CARLY: We are going to go dinner

LEA: Great (trying to be polite)

Then they saw Claire coming with Glassy and Debbie.

CLAIRE: Hello

LEA: Hi, are you ready?

CLAIRE: Where are you going?

LEA: To drink something. You wanna come?

DEBBIE: Ok

CLAIRE: Oh now that I remember Lea you have to tell me the name of the shop you are seeing for Debbie´s wedding. She told me they are very good and not too much expensive 

LEA: Sure. You are thinking in the dress already?

CLAIRE: Oh no is not for the wedding. Is for the charity gala on Saturday 

LEA: The what?

GLASSY: Is an event that we do sometimes to collect money for the hospital. 

LEA: Oh very smart

CLAIRE: Hey why don’t you come? 

LEA: I don’t work here 

CLAIRE: It doesn’t matter. You can come with me. You will do me a big favor. I hate coming to these things alone and I have to come

LEA: Why you have to come?

CLAIRE: For us is required

LEA: Oh. I don’t know. I don’t like fancy parties. (besides Shaun would probably go with Carly and she didn’t want to see them more than necessary)

CLAIRE: Please (smiling)

DEBBIE: Come om, we will have fun

GLASSY: And since you don’t work here you can leave whenever you want 

LEA: Ok, fine

CLAIRE: Great. Thanks 

LEA: Ok, can we go now?

CLAIRE Y DEBBIE: Yes

LEA: See you at home. Don’t wait for me

SHAUN: Ok

\---

Shaun and Carly went to dinner and then Shaun go with her to her house. 

CARLY: Thanks for coming with me

SHAUN: No prob

Carly approached and give him a little kiss. Then she smiled. 

CARLY: You wanna come inside for a while?

SHAUN: No. I have to go

Shaun turned around and went away. He was tired and wanted to go home. Besides when he was alone with Carly he didn’t know what to do and he ended tired of thinking.

\---

When he arrived home he found out that there wasn’t anybody else. He took a shower, put on the pajama and went to the kitchen to drink something. Then he heard the door open. 

LEA: Hey

SHAUN: Hey how was it?

LEA: Good, it was fun

SHAUN: Good

LEA: You hadnt told me about the gala 

SHAUN: I found out this morning

LEA: I meant last year. Claire told me that it was a little boring 

SHAUN: You weren’t here last year (a Little sad. It still hurt him thinking about those months without her)

LEA: What you mean I wasn’t here?

SHAUN: You were in Hershey

LEA: Oh (she wasn’t happy of that decision either)

Then there was an awkward silence. It hurt them both to remember those months and how things change after that. 

LEA: Well. This year I am here (smiling)

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: You are ok with me going, right? 

SHAUN: Yes, yes. (the truth was he was happy that Lea will go. If he got bored, he will have someone to talk to)

LEA: You will go with Carly, right?

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: What are you going to wear? (smiling)

SHAUN: I will rent a suit, like I did last year

LEA: You rent a suit? (laughing)

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: Why don’t you buy one? Is good to have one

SHAUN: They are too expensive

LEA: That’s what money is for Shaun. If you want, we can go look for one tomorrow, Claire and I are going to buy a dress. 

SHAUN: No, is ok. I prefer to rent one

LEA: Ok. As you like. Good night 

SHAUN: Good night

\---

The next morning Shaun got up when he heard Lea. Today he had to go to the hospital in the afternoon. 

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Good morning

In that moment the doorbell rang. 

LEA: It is Claire; we are going to see the dresses. See you later 

SHAUN: Bye

Shaun decided to call Carly  
SHAUN: Good morning  
CARLY: Good morning  
SHAUN: What are you doing?  
CARLY: Nothing and you?   
SHAUN: Nothing  
CARLY: You wanna have breakfast?  
SHAUN: Ok

Shaun meet Carly at a cafeteria.

CARLY: You have the suit?

SHAUN: No. I’m gonna pick up later

CARLY: Oh. Lea is coming to the gala right?

SHAUN: Yes, she went with Claire to see dresses 

CARLY: Good

So that’s why you have call me… Because Lea is out. 

SHAUN: You went last year?

CARLY: Yes, is weird that we didn’t see each other

SHAUN: I wasn’t in it for too long. I don’t like when there is so much people 

CARLY: Yes, of course. I left son too. 

When they finished having breakfast Carly went to the hospital and Shaun to see Glassy.

SHAUN: Hello

GLASSY: Hey What are you doing here?

SHAUN: I’m bored. I don’t have to go until this afternoon. 

GLASSY: Am. Luckily you are back

SHAUN: Yes

GLASSY: Nervous about the gala?

SHAUN: A little

GLASSY: It wasn’t too bad last year right? 

SHAUN: More or less

GLASSY: Are you nervous about going with Carly?

SHAUN: Yes

GLASSY: Is ok. There will be a lot of people. You won’t talk too much

SHAUN: Where is Debbie?

GLASSY: She´s with Claire and Lea to buy the dress

SHAUN: Oh

In that moment they heard the door and some laughs

DEBBIE: Aaron

GLASSY: In the living room

DEBBIE: Hi

GLASSY: How was it?

DEBBIE: Perfect. We found some beautiful dresses. 

GLASSY: Great

LEA: Hi

GLASSY: Hi

SHAUN: Hi

LEA: What are you doing here?

SHAUN: Nothing

LEA: You were bored (smiling)

SHAUN: Yes

They all laugh

GLASSY: And Claire?

LEA: We left her at her home

DEBBIE: Give me the dress honey I’m gonna hang it up 

LEA: Oh yes

Lea give her the dress which was in a plastic so you could see anything 

GLASSY: You have eaten?

LEA: Yes

GLASSY: You want something else?

LEA: No, don’t worry. Shaun you have eaten?

SHAUN: No, but I eat at the hospital

LEA: Gosh I don’t get how can you eat that food. Is like it isn’t real 

GLASSY: Is not that bad

LEA: You are doctor and you eat food that taste like plastic

GLASSY: What do you want, a buffet like yours?

LEA: Since you are health expert, yes 

DEBBIE: Calm down (smiling)

GLASSY: Is just a friendly talk

DEBBIE: Mm

LEA: Ok I have to go to work too. I send you the list of songs when I can so you can choose one for the wedding dance 

SHAUN: List of songs?

LEA: Yes, they are getting married and they don’t have a song. Can you believe it. (smiling like joking. Is was pretty normal that they didn’t have it, they had meet not so long ago)

SHAUN: You don’t have a song?

GLASSY: Ok why it is so surprisingly?

DEBBIE: We are open to suggestions, you know

LEA Y SHAUN: Islands on the Stream

Debbie and Glassy were surprised. 

LEA: Ok I’m going now

SHAUN. Me too

LEA: Want me to drive you in?

SHAUN. Ok

They both went out the house and Shaun went to the passenger seat. 

LEA: ee where are you going?

SHAUN: What?

LEA: You drive

SHAUN: You say “drive you in”

LEA: So?

SHAUN: That means that you drive

LEA: Seriously, are you gonna play the Smart with me? (laughing)

Lea give him the keys, push him away from the door and got inside the car. Then she saw that Shaun hadn’t move away from the window. 

LEA: Come on, you don’t wanna be late

Shaun resigned and went to the driver seat. 

When they arrived at the hospital Shaun braked the car and almost everyone turned around to see what was happening. Even Claire that was just arriving too. 

LEA: Carefully

SHAUN: Sorry

LEA: See? You have to practice more if you wanna get your license (smiling)

SHAUN: I know

They went down the car and change the sits. Then they said goodbye and Shaun went to find Claire.

SHAUN: Hello

CLAIRE: Lately you spend a lot of time together 

SHAUN: Yes. Since she has break up with Jake I guess she has more free time

CLAIRE: Yea, right (smiling)

The day was a little crazy, the surgery for his mom was already scheduled and they had a new case.   
When they finish they change the clothes and went home. Everyone was tired.   
When Shaun arrived home he found Lea in the kitchen listenning to some music.

SHAUN: Good night

LEA: Good night

SHAUN: What are you doing?

LEA: The list

SHAUN: Oh

Shaun stood there thinking for a while… 

SHAUN: You have to dance in the gala?

LEA: What?

SHAUN: In the gala. Last year there were people dancing 

LEA: I guess inly if you want. Why? 

SHAUN: I don’t know how to dance (worried)

LEA: Oh. You don’t need to dance

SHAUN: But what if Carly wants to?

Lea thought. Gosh this was harder that she had expected. She needed to be his friend but talking about these things wasn’t ok with her. But Shaun needed her and they were friends after all so she needed to help him. 

LEA: Is pretty easy. You just have to let her guide you 

SHAUN: Ok

Lea kept thinking for a while with the sound of music in the back. She couldn’t turn around to see him. When she gathered strength she turned around. 

SHAUN: I don’t think a can do it. I get nervous and there will be a lot of people. What if I trip or fall and make her fall? 

Lea woke up and stand in front of Shaun. 

LEA: You just forget about people. Look at her steps and follow her. 

SHAUN: Ok. I will try

Lea turned around and kept listening to music. Shaun went to sleep.

SHAUN: Thank you Lea for being a very good friend

LEA: You are welcome (sighing)

The next day when Shaun got up everything was in silence, probably Lea was still sleep. He had breakfast and went to the hospital.  
The day was quiet luckily for Shaun, he mother was out of surgery and everything was ok so she will be home soon. 

Lea on the other hand got early to work, she hadn’t slept very well and she couldn’t be on the bed without doing anything, anymore. Just thinking and looking at the ceiling.   
At 6 p.m. she received a call from Debbie.

LEA: Hi   
DEBBIE: Hey. I was looking and I’ve found a place with a terrace. It is for renting and it seems like the perfect place. Is not too big and expensive.   
LEA: Great  
DEBBIE: Yes. I’m going to go look it in half an hour. You wanna come?   
LEA: Ok

Lea grab her things and went to meet Debbie, they were all the afternoon looking the place and asking questions to the owner about the wedding details. When they finish it was   
already 9 p.m.

DEBBIE: Do you mind taking me to the hospital? I’m going home with Aaron form there. 

LEA: Sure

When they arrived they saw Glassy talking to a couple. 

GLASSY: I’m glad you’re going home. I hope to never see you again. 

JOHN: Is no tour fault that he is like that

MARIE: Is very difficult to live with him

GLASSY: He was just a child, he saw his brother die and you just got rid of him

JOHN: If they hadn’t go away from home nothing would have happened

GLASSY: Look I don’t care what you think I just want you to go away 

MARIE: Despite everything I wanna thank you for taking care of him…

In that moment Shaun went out of the hospital with Carly and when they saw Lea and Debbie they went to meet them.

SHAUN: Hello

LEA: Hi

SHAUN: I didn’t see you this morning

LEA: Yes, sorry. I went to work early 

SHAUN: What are you doing here?

LEA: I came to ride Debbie. And I have to go to Glassy´s house to grab my phone charger. You can come and then we go home

SHAUN: No is ok. I’m going with Carly

LEA: Oh ok

Glassy appeared 

GLASY: Hello to everyone

SHAUN: What they said?

GLASSY: Nothing important

CARLY: We go?

SHAUN: Yes. Good night

GLASSY: Good night

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Charity Gala II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the second part. Shaun will go to the gala with Carly of course because they are "dating" but he will have a special moment with Lea that kind of change things a little...  
> Also we all know that Shaun and Lea have some kind of history so I wanted to write something about that too. And everybody seems to like Lea beacuse most of them know about how Shaun feels about her so that doesn´t makes Carly very happy...  
> Hope you enjoy and please comment.  
> Thanks for reading ;D

Lea arrived at the apartment and went to the elevator. She hadn’t any strength to take the stairs, not sleeping well had her exhausted.

She opened the door a little scared. Given that Carly probably had taken Shaun to home, they will probably be in the living room. Nevertheless, when she got inside she was amazed when she saw Shaun with all the lights off, in pajama and doing some strange movements in the middle of the living room.

LEA: Shaun, what are you doing? (smiling)

Shaun jumped up and turned around. When he saw Lea standing there and looking at him smiling he took the TV remote control and turned it off. Suddenly they were in the dark. 

SHAUN: Nothing 

LEA: Shaun, what are you doing?

Lea try to grab her phone to turn in the light but then remembered it has no battery. Carefully she managed to go to the door and turned in the lights. 

LEA: You wanna kill us? What are you doing with no lights? 

SHAUN: Sorry. I thought you wouldn´t come so fast

LEA: I just went for the battery charger. I’m tired. 

SHAUN: Oh

LEA: I thought that Carly would be here

SHAUN: No. I told her I was tired

LEA: So, what are you doing in the middle of the living room in the dark? 

SHAUN: Nothing 

Lea got closer to Shaun and looked around but she didn’t see anything out of place.

LEA: You know I won’t let you go to your room until you tell me, right? (getting closer to him)

SHAUN: Tidying up (nervous)

Shaun left the remote control in the table and try to avoid Lea, but it didn’t work. 

Lea took the remote control and turned on the tv. Then she read something about a video of how to learn to dance easy and fast.

LEA: You want to explain me that? 

SHAUN: Claire said that this will help me to learn how to dance

LEA: Claire? You pretend to learn how to dance with a YouTube tutorial (laughing)

SHAUN: What you told me didn’t help me much

LEA: Ok

Lea press play and watched a part of the video

LEA: It says that there must be two persons

SHAUN: Yes, I know but I don’t want Carly to know that I don’t know how to dance

LEA: Shaun its nothing wrong with it. A lot of people don’t know how to dance and other do it terrible 

SHAUN: I know. But I don’t want her to know

Shaun managed to avoid Lea and went to his room. Lea thought for a moment that this seemed to be very important for Shaun.

LEA: Wait…

SHAUN: What?

LEA: Come here…

Lea didn’t know if what she was going to do was a good idea but there only were 2 days for the gala and obviously Shaun wasn’t going to learn to dance by YouTube.

Shaun turned around and went where he was before, in front of Lea. 

LEA: Tell Claire that this video sucks 

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: Stay there

Lea turned off the tv and went to look something in the shelf of the living room. Then she connected the karaoke machine and look for a slow song.

LEA: Ok, where do I start?

SHAUN: What are you going to do? (a little scared)

LEA: Teach you how to dance, don’t you think?

SHAUN: You don’t have to do that (nervous)

LEA: shhh I’m thinking

Lea stood there thinking for a moment, the truth was it had been a while since she danced and she didn’t remember the steps very well.

LEA: Ok, let’s see. Stand straight and raise both hands like a cross 

Shaun did what she told him and wait for the next step.

Lea turned around and put the music on

LEA: Ok, I’m gonna touch you to put you in the right position ok? 

SHAUN. Ok

Lea grab his arms and put them like the handles of a cup. Suddenly she felt a cramp.

LEA: Ok (trying to look calm). Is like hugging someone but you don’t have to actually hug them

SHAUN: Ok (nervous)

Shaun hug her a Little but immediately put his arms down again. Lea ignored it and kept saying things.

LEA: Now I’m gonna put my arms around your neck ok?

SHAUN: Ok

Lea took one step and put her arms in Shaun’s shoulders. Suddenly her heart began to rise. She breath deep and try to stay calm. 

LEA: Ok (stuttering) Now you just have to move your arms around me 

Shaun did everything Lea told him to, it was like he was hypnotized. Usually it was very uncomfortable for him to be so close to people, he become nervous, began to sweat and his heart beated very fast, he felt the need to go away and run. Nevertheless, with Lea has always been different, he was nervous of course but in another way, his heart beat very fast but he hadn’t the need to run away instead he was like paralyzed. He felt how she was breathing close to him; he could smell her shampoo of strawberry with cream that he remembered perfectly thanks to their road trip. 

LEA: Now the only thing you have to do is keep like this and swing a little, not too fast, like following the music. 

Lea started to swing and Shaun followed her. Suddenly it was like the world had stopped and there were just the two of them swinging. They were in front of each other, just swinging and with the music in the back. Shaun could hear Lea´s heart beats and that in a way helped him relax. He moved following those beats. 

Lea moved her eyes up and found Shaun´s eyes, those beautiful sweet blue eyes. She thought that Shaun will immediately look away but he didn’t. It was the first time he was so close to anyone and the first time he ever looked someone in the eyes. They hold on like that for some seconds and then looked away. 

Lea felt like she was about to collapse, suddenly she couldn’t fell her legs and now she was the one who needed to run away from a situation she had put herself in. 

LEA: Ok, so it’s like that, more or less. You swing and that’s all. Is not too difficult. 

SHAUN: Ok (with soft voice)

Lea went away from Shaun, grab the control and turned off the karaoke machine. Then she run to her bedroom stumbling with the couch. 

LEA: Good night

SHAUN: Good night 

\---

The next couple of days were a Little weird. They both try to avoid each other. Shaun didn’t know or understand what had happened the other night but every time he saw Lea he was more nervous that he usually was and she run away almost without talking to him. 

That night was finally the Gala and Shaun was quite nervous. He hasn’t seen Lea since last night. He put his suit on and went down when Carly text him that she was downstairs. 

Shaun went downstairs and found Carly waiting for him next to the car. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. 

SHAUN: Hi. You look nice

CARLY: Thanks. You too. (smiling)

SHAUN: Thank you

Shaun got in the car and they were almost the entire ride without talking. When they arrived at the hospital, they went to the entrance where they found Lim and Meléndez.

MELENDEZ: Good night

SHAUN: Good night

LIM: Nice dress

CARLY. Thanks

In that moment they saw Glassy´s car. The first one to went down was Debbie, then Glassy and at the end Claire and Lea. They went to the entrance too. 

GLASSY Y DEBIE: Good night

MELENDEZ Y LIM: Good night

CLAIRE: Good night

SHAUN: Hello (almost without words)

LEA: Hi (smiling)

SHAUN: You look very nice (Lea was wearing a beautiful Green dress with a shiny belt that had a soft fall)

LEA: You too (smiling)

They just keep there in silence. The truth was that Lea wasn’t use to see Shaun so elegant and either was Shaun use to see her like that. He couldn’t look away from her. The green of the dress matched perfectly with her eyes.

CLAIRE: Shall we go inside? (noticing the uncomfortable silence)

They all came inside. And before they split up Melenedez remembered them about the donation. 

Claire told Lea to just relax and have fun. Then they saw Morgan and Park coming through them. 

MORGAN: Hi

LEA: Hi

MORGAN: You must be Lea right? 

LEA: Yes

MORGAN: I’m Morgan

LEA: Nice to meet you 

MORGAN: So what are you doing here? (without understanding why was La there. Shaun was with Carly and she didn´t work at the hospital)

LEA: Claire invited me

PARK: We are glad you could come

LEA: Thanks

MORGAN: Ok so the plan is to get donations. If they ask you, you work here. 

LEA: You want me to lie?

MORGAN: Just pretend a Little. Let’s go

The night was going very well. Lea was having fun pretending she worked at the hospital and Claire sometimes help her to get out of some questions she clearly had no idea of   
what people were talking about. 

Shaun on the other hand was in a table with Carly and looking around. In that moment he saw Andrews.

ANDREWS: Good night

SHAUN: Good night

CARLY: Good night

ANDREWS: How is going?

SHAUN: Good

ANDREWS: Great

Then they heard some laughs not far from them and Andrews turned around.

ANDREWS: Is that Lea?

SHAUN: Yes, Claire invited her

ANDREWS: Oh, great

Andrews turned around and went to where the girls were.

ANDREWS: Good night ladies

MORGAN CLAIRE Y LEA: Good night

ANDREWS: How is going?

MORGAN: Surprisingly Lea had already got 2 donations

ANDREWS: Seriously?

LEA: Yes, but… (nervous about Shaun´s boss getting mad. After all she didn’t work there)

ANDREWS: That’s awesome. Maybe I should hire you

LEA: Oh no I don’t think so. I would pass out the minute I go inside an O.R or see blood

They all laugh Carly who was watching rolled her eyes. She didn’t understand what was that thing that Lea had that seemed to like to everyone. 

Then Shaun took her out her thoughts when he got up. 

SHAUN: Do you want something to drink?

CARLY: No, thanks

Shaun went to the bar and when Claire saw him she went to find him.

CLAIRE: Hey 

SHAUN: Hello

CLAIRE: How it is going?

SHAUN: Good

CLAIRE: Aren’t you going to dance?

SHAUN: I don’t think so

CLAIRE: The video that I send you didn’t work? Come on Shaun it’s not so difficult. You just need to try.

SHAUN: Lea says that the video sucks

CLAIRE: Excuse me?

SHAUN: The video sucks

CLAIRE: And why she says that?

SHAUN: I don’t know. I was watching it the other day and she arrived home saw it and said that

CLAIRE: So you haven’t seen it and you don’t know how to dance

SHAUN: No and yes

CLAIRE: What?

SHAUN: No I haven’t seen it and yes I know how to dance

CLAIRE: How is that?

SHAUN: She taught me

CLAIRE: Oh and how was it? (surprised)

SHAUN: Weird

CLAIRE: Weird?

SHAUN: Yes

CLAIRE: Why?

SHAUN: I don’t know

CLAIRE: Have you talk to her? (probably it was weird because they both have feelings for each other and neither of them were able to admit it. Maybe they didn’t notice it but the   
rest of the world did)

SHAUN: No, no since then. She avoids me 

CLAIRE: Why? (trying to know where they were)

SHAUN: I don’t know

CLAIRE: So…

Just in that moment Morgan and Lea showed up.

MORGAN: She’s a crack 

LEA: No I’m not

MORGAN: She just get another donation

CLAIRE: Can I talk to you for a moment? (looking at Morgan)

MORGAN: Yes, sure

Claire and Morgan go away leaving Shaun and Lea alone. Shaun and Lea were without talking for some time. The situation was awkward and they didn’t know what to do. 

MORGAN: What’s wrong?

CLAIRE: What do you mean?

MORGAN: You want to talk about…

CLAIRE: Oh no… That was just to leave them alone…

Morgan rolled her eyes

LEA: Are you having fun?

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: Good. What are you going to drink?

SHAUN: I don’t know

LEA: I haven’t seen you dancing

SHAUN: I don’t want to

LEA: You just need to relax a little

In that moment the waiter showed up… 

WAITER: What do you want?

SHAUN: Tequila

WAITER: On the way

LEA: Are you sure?

SHAUN: Yes

Almost inmediatly they had two shots of tequila in front of them 

LEA: For first dancings

SHAUN: It would be the second

Lea: Ok. For… (smiling)

SHAUN: Living happy because you are long time dead 

LEA: Exactly (smiling of how Shaun remembered what she had said)

They toast and drink the tequila. 

LEA: You still like it? (smiling)

SHAUN: Yes (smiling)

Then Glassy and Debbie showed up.

GLASSY: Hello

LEA: I’m not drinking him

SHAUN: She’s not

They both laugh and suddenly all the weirdness was gone.

LEA: Come on go and dance

SHAUN: No, I don’t want to

LEA: But I taught you for something

GLASSY: You have taught him how to dance?

LEA: Yes

DEBBIE: When?

LEA: Some days ago

In that moment Carly appeared. 

CARLY: Have you ordered?

SHAUN: Yes

CARLY: Meléndez is looking for you

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun went away with Carly and Lea went to find Claire and Morgan.

The rest of the night was quite calm, lea was with Morgan and Claire talking and Shaun was talking with Glassy and Debbie and then went to find Meléndez. He was a little anxious but he needed to be there just a little more. 

Most of the night there had been a quit music to aloud talking. Now it was 12 p.m. and there was starting to be more music and more loud. 

Shaun and Carly hadn’t been a lot of time together but know they were sitting in a table. 

CARLY: Do you wanna dance a little?

SHAUN: No, I don’t like dancing. I prefer being here

CARLY: Ok

Then he saw Glassy signing at him to go where he was. They were some other people.

Lea was in another table smiling and talking with Morgan, Park and Claire.

Was then where it begins to sound some slow music, like for dancing and some couples went to dance in the middle of the room. When they heard the song Shaun and Lea almost   
had a heart attack. It was “Islands in the Stream”, the song they had sang in karaoke and that meant so much for both.

Suddenly Lea felt like she was dizzy, she couldn’t breathe good and her eyes were watery. A lot of memories came to her mind and she needed to go outside. She grabbed her things and went outside without saying anything. Claire try to go after her… 

CLAIRE: Lea, wait. Are you ok?

But Lea kept walking without stopping until she was alone in the parking. She needed to be alone and some fresh air. When she calmed down she called a taxi. 

Shaun closed his eyes and stopped being in the gala for a moment and suddenly he was back to that day singing karaoke with Lea. Where everything seemed to be perfect. The tequila, the music, his first Kiss with the most amazing girl he had ever met, with whom he could be himself.

GLASSY: Shaun, what do you think? 

Glassy voice took him out of her thoughts. Suddenly he was in shock, he didn’t know what was happening, but he couldn’t breathe good and she was getting very anxious. There were just two scenes in his mind: The Kiss and when Lea told him she just wanted them to be friends. He was more and more nervous and run away to the exit. Carly try to followed him, but she couldn’t. 

GLASSY: Don’t worry. I will go

CARLY: Are you sure? I don’t know what happened

GLASS: I’m sure is nothing

Glassy went out and found Shaun in the entrance walking in circles. 

GLASSY: Shaun? What’s wrong?

SHAUN: The song, the song, the song (he just said that)

Glassy didn’t understand

GLASSY: You have to calm down ok. It´s ok if you want to go home. You can go. 

Shaun didn’t answer he just kept walking in circles. Then Claire showed up. 

CLAIRE: Have you seen Lea?

GLASSY: No, why?

CLAIRE: She just run away and I can’t find her. Are you ok? (looking at Shaun) 

SHAUN: I need to go home

CLAIRE: Ok, I can take you

GLASSY: Is ok. I will look for Lea

Then Debbie said to them that Lea tested her that she didn’t felt well and was home. 

GLASSY: I will talk to Carly, don’t worry

SHAUN. Ok


	14. An Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry but I had a lot of problems with the internet and it was impossible to update yesterday ;D  
> Here´s the new episode that will have some Glassy/Lea time with a little funny scene. I just love these two together hope we will get to see more in season 3 and Shaun and Carly too but something will happen...  
> Hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading!  
> Don´t forget to comment ;D

The next day Shaun woke up but he lay down on the bed for a while just thinking, something very unusual in him because when he heard the alarm he immediately got up and got dressed. 

Despite all his efforts of moving on he was a having a rough time doing it, it was harder that he had expected. He just couldn’t forget all the memories he had with Lea and that didn’t help. 

Then he heard some noise in the living room and decided to get up. 

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Good morning. How was last night?

SHAUN: Good

LEA: Great

Lea grab her things and went out the door. 

LEA: See you tonight

SHAUN: Ok

Then Shaun took his phone and saw Carly´s texts so he called her. 

SHAUN: Good morning  
CARLY: Good morning. Are you ok?  
SHAUN: Yes. I’m sorry about last night  
CARLY: Is fine don’t worry. Glassy talked to me and explain me that you got a little anxious with the music, the people and everything.   
SHAUN: Yes. Do you wanna have breakfast?  
CARLY: Yes, sure

Shaun was with Carly all the morning and then went to the hospital. In the front door he saw Claire. 

CLAIRE: Good morning

SHAUN: Good morning

CLAIRE: Are you better?

SHAUN: Yes, thank you

CLAIRE: Have you seen Lea?

SHAUN: Yes, I saw her this morning. 

CLAIRE: How was she?

SHAUN: Good. Why?

CLAIRE: Because she run away last night too and she said she wasn’t feeling good 

SHAUN: I saw her normal

CLAIRE: And you, what happened to you? I saw you pretty find and enjoying the night and then you got nervous 

SHAUN: The song brought me memories

CLAIRE: Which song?

SHAUN: Islands in the Stream

Claire was thinking for a moment and remembered that Lea run away during that song too. But she couldn’t know why.

CLAIRE: What’s the matter with that song?

SHAUN: What do you mean?

CLAIRE: Lea also got away during that song

SHAUN: I don’t know. We sang it during karaoke on the road trip and then when she came back after Hershey and it brought me memories.

CLAIRE: Oh

Now Claire understands everything. God they were so silly that they couldn’t admit what it was obviously that they felt for each other. 

The afternoon shift was usually very calm because they weren’t too many emergencies, so Claire and Shaun were talking for a while. 

Lea on the other hand was a Little bored at work. Today she hadn’t too much to do which wasn’t very good for her because she had time to think. The last couple of days had been very weird, and finally when everything was getting back to normal and things seemed to be good with Shaun again, they got screwed again. 

Gosh she was a completely mess, she had never felt so lost, she had no idea what to do. She had been so focused on ignoring what she feels and kept Shaun away; and now that she finally made it she just wanted to go back and start everything again. She didn’t have the right to feel this way, at the end she was beginning to think that what Glassy told her was right, she was playing with Shaun and that never was her intention. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt him, that was the reason why she kept him away, her life was a mess and she couldn’t drag him into it. Every relationship that she ever had ended very bad, she never had anything serious but they had end bad for one reason or another. 

The best thing she could do was follow her plan, ignore her feelings and be there for Shaun when he needed her. Right in that moment she received a text from Debbie.

DEBBIE: Hi  
LEA: Hi  
DEBBIE: Tonight I have to pick up a surprise gift for Aaron but I don’t want him to find out so can you go home and be there and distract him just in case he gets suspicious.   
LEA: Yes, sure. Don’t worry  
DEBBIE: Thanks honey  
LEA: No prob  
DEBBIE: Everything ok with you? Last night you disappear   
LEA: Yes, everything ok. I was tired

Lea thought for a while, the truth was she didn’t want to be alone with Glassy so she decided to text Shaun like nothing had ever happened. 

LEA: Hi  
SHAUN: Hello  
LEA: Glassy invited us to dinner tonight   
SHAUN: Why?  
LEA: I don’t know. Debbie Works late he won’t want to be alone   
SHAUN: Ok

Lea was really surprised that Shaun agreed so fast and easy. 

The rest of the day was calm and when it was 9 p.m. Lea went out of her office to meet Shaun and Glassy at the hospital. 

When she arrived she saw Glassy at the front door.

LEA: Hey

GLASSY: Hi

LEA: Debbie…

GLASSY: Yes, yes don’t worry she called me and told me. Dinner at my house right? 

LEA: Yes

GLASSY: We have to wait for Shaun right?

LEA: Yes

GLASSY: Ok

They both sat down on a bench and wait for Shaun. When Lea saw him she got up 

LEA: Ready? (smiling)

SHAUN: Sorry I can´t 

LEA: What do you mean?

SHAUN: Carly called me. She feels sick and I’m going to her house to see if she´s ok 

GLASSY: What’s wrong with her?

SHAUN: I don’t know

GLASSY: Go, go don’t worry

LEA: We can leave you in her house on our way to Glassy´s?

SHAUN: No, dont worry. Claire lives near her

LEA: Ok

Great now what she supposed to do with Glassy alone. Gosh lately she got herself in some situations that she had no idea how to go out…

LEA: We go?

GLASSY: Yes

They went to Glassy´s house almost in complete silence. When they arrived they sat in the living room. 

GLASSY: Is ok if we order some food? 

LEA: Yes, sure

Glassy went up and grab a brochure of fast food that give to Lea.

LEA: You order this a lot?

GLASSY: I work a lot

LEA: That’s an excuse

GLASSY: Excuse me?

LEA: Shaun works more than you and he never eats these things

GLASSY: Touché

When Lea decided what to eat Glassy called. Then she found a toys magazine in the table and went to look at it. Then she looked at Glassy with a surprised face. 

GLASSY: I’m looking for a scalpel for Shaun

LEA: ¿Scalpel?

GLASSY: Yes like the one his brother give him 

LEA: Yes, I know but why?

GLASSY: Claire told me that when he had the incident with Dc. Hunt ir broke

LEA: OMG 

GLASSY: Yes

LEA: He never told me that

They were in silence for a while until Glassy broke the silence.

GLASSY: What happened to you the other night at the gala? You left without warning

LEA: Mm nothing I didn’t feel very good

GLASSY: Mm that’s weird Shaun left too. He started to being sick at the same time 

LEA: I don’t know…

GLASSY: When that song began

Lea didn’t say anything

GLASSY: The one you proposed us for the wedding

LEA: I don’t know. I have to… (nervous)

Lea was shocked, she didn’t know what to say or what to do. This was why she didn’t want to be alone with Glassy he was an expert in asking these kind of awkward questions. She got up and tripped with a table that had a glass statue. When she tried to stop the statue from falling she cut her hand.

LEA: Crap!

GLASSY: Are you ok?

LEA: Yes, is fine. It´s nothing!

However, it was a Deep cut and blood begin to fall down her hand. When Lea saw the blood she began to feel very weak, dizzy and started to breath very fast. 

When Glassy saw that she was losing her balance he grabbed her and helped her sat on the couch. 

GLASSY: Easy. Breath Deep and calm down. Let me see

LEA: There´s a lot of blood… (whispering)

GLASSY: Is nothing. Just a small cut. Breath slowly I’m going to get some sterile gauzes

Lea didn’t say anything she was seeing more and more blurred and felt dizzier. In less than 5 minutes Glassy was back and cleaned the wound. 

Lea breath faster and faster and got dizzier. 

GLASSY: Breath with calm and Deep. This is gonna hurt a little 

When Glassy applied alcohol to the wound Lea screamed. 

GLASSY: Come on is not that much

LEA: It hurts

GLASSY: If you keep breathing like that you are going to pass out 

LEA: There is a lot of blood (whispering)

Glassy couldn’t help but laugh

LEA: What? (angry and without understanding)

GLASSY: Nothing, nothing

LEA: No come on, say it. I’m happy you are having fun 

GLASSY: Can you please stay still to see the wound 

LEA: Why are you laughing?

GLASSY: Is just that you live with a surgeon and can’t see a drop of blood. Is funny

LEA: Haha. Yes, very funny! And just so you know live doesn’t implies seeing blood 

GLASSY: Sorry

After finally seeing the wound and putting a band to stop the bleeding Glassy got up and took the car keys and a jacket. 

LEA: Where are you going?

GLASSY: To the hospital

LEA: Why?

GLASSY: You must have some stitches and I can’t do that here 

LEA: What do you mean with stitches?

GLASSY: Come on

Glassy helped Lea to go outside and inside the car 

GLASSY: You let me drive right?

LEA: I don’t have a choice, do I? If you do something to the car you pay for it. (with a warning voice)

GLASSY: You let Shaun drive although he has never drive a car and you don’t trust me even if a have a driver license since 40 years ago? 

LEA: I’m sure he drives better than you

Glassy smiled. He liked that Lea always defended Shaun.

Glassy and Lea arrived at the hospital and went to emergencies where Lim and Melendez were. Glassy explained them what had happened and Lim took Lea to one of the   
stretchers to look better at he wound.

Glassy called Debbie to tell her they weren’t at home so she won’t get worried when she arrived. When she Heard they were at the hospital she immediately went there. 

\---

Shaun arrived at Carly´s house and made her some soup. 

CARLY: It wasn’t necessary for you to come. It’s just a cold. 

SHAUN: Is ok. I had nothing to do

CARLY: You didn’t have any plans with Lea?

SHAUN: Yes, but it wasn’t anything important 

CARLY: You had plans? (surprised that he had cancelled them)

SHAUN: Just dinner at Glassy´s

CARLY: Oh. Sorry

SHAUN: Is ok

Carly was very happy that finally he was spending more time with her. They both had dinner without talking and the Shaun picked up the table.

CARLY: Thank you

SHAUN: No prob

CARLY: If you want you can go now

SHAUN: I’m ok

CARLY: Ok (smiling)

They both went and sat in the couch and Shaun took his phone to send a text to Lea. 

SHAUN: Don’t wait for me. I’m going to go home late. 

There was no answer. It was really weird that Lea didn’t answer so he texts Glassy but he didn’t answer neither; so he decided to call him. 

GLASSY: Yes?  
SHAUN: Hello  
GLASSY: Oh Shaun hi  
SHAUN: Everything ok?  
GLASSY: Why?  
SHAUN: Lea doesnt answer my texts and you neither.   
GLASSY: Mm. Shes ok but we are in the hospital  
SHAUN: What? Why? Is she ok?  
GLASSY: Nothing, nothing. I told you she was ok. She just cut her hand and they are giving her some stitches. 

Shaun ended the call, grab his jacket and went to the door. 

CARLY: Shaun! What happen?

SHAUN: Lea is in the hospital

CARLY: What? Is she ok?

But before she ended the sentence Shaun was already in the outside of the house. 

\---

Debbie arrived at the hospital and found Glassy at the entrance of emergencies. 

DEBBIE: What happen? Is she ok?

GLASSY: Yes, is just a little cut

DEBBIE: If it is just a Little cut why are you in the hospital 

GLASSY: She need stitches and I can’t give them in the house

DEBBIE: How she cut?

Glassy went mute.

GLASSY: I don’t know

DEBBIE: You don’t know?

GLASSY: She cut with the statue of the living room table

DEBBIE: With the statue?

GLASSY: Yes

DEBBIE: How, why?

GLASSY: I don’t know! We were talking, she got nervous and cut herself

DEBBIE: Gosh Aaron what did you tell her?

In that moment a nervous Shaun enter the room

SHAUN: Where is Lea?

GLASSY: What are you doing here? I told you it was nothing

SHAUN: You are in the hospital…

Then Meléndez appeared…

MELENDEZ: Good night Shaun

SHAUN: Where is Lea?

MELENDEZ: Don’t worry. Is a cut in the palm of the hand, is not too Deep but she needs some stitches 

SHAUN: She gets dizzy with blood

MELENDEZ: Yes, we have noticed that. She’s pretty nervous, if you want to go with her she’s in bed 3, you can help Dc. Lim.

Shaun went directly to bed 3 and went inside the curtains. 

LIM: Shaun

SHAUN: Lea

LEA: Shaun, what are you doing here? Auch (screaming)

LIM: I have to clean the wound

SHAUN: You didn’t answer your phone and I called Glassy

LEA: He shouldn’t have told you anything. I’m fine. Auch (screaming)

Lim applied a pink liquid and then some blood went out of her hand. When lea saw the blood she started to breath really fast again and got dizzy. 

LIM: The more you breath like that, more blood will come out 

SHAUN: Be calm

LEA: That doesn’t help. I don’t trust her. Can’t you do it? (looking at Shaun)

LIM: Thank you (with sarcasm)

LEA: Sorry (when she was sick she was a little annoying)

SHAUN: Can I?

Lim: She’s all yours (happy that Shaun will do it. She had been like 15 minutes trying to calm Lea down to see the wound…)

Lim got up and let Shaun sat down in the chair. Shaun put some gloves and went closer to Lea´s hand. 

SHAUN: I’m just gonna see it. I’m not gonna touch you

LEA: Ok

SHAUN: That blood is normal. Is because… 

LEA: Shh I don’t want to know it!

Lim laugh a little. 

Shaun saw that Lea had her eyes closed and she was trying not to look down. 

SHAUN: Can you give me some of the big gauzes? (looking at Lim)

LIM: Sure. I will be right back

Lim went out and went to the entry where they had all the equipment.

MELENDEZ: Done?

LIM: Are you kidding? Shaun is looking at her; she doesn’t trust me (offended but laughing)

Glassy laugh.

Lim went back and give the gauze to Shaun.

SHAUN: I’m gonna put you this on your eyes so you won’t see anything ok? 

LEA: Ok

Shaun put he gauze on Lea´s eyes and this seemed to calm her a Little. Then he put some sedative liquid on the wound. 

SHAUN: I’m gonna put a liquid n the wound so you won’t feel anything ok? When I finish I will tell you to take out the gauze ok? 

LEA: Ok

LIM: If you need something tell me

SHAUN: Ok

Lim went out leaving them alone since Lea has calmed down. 

LIM: Finally, …

MELENDEZ: About time

When Shaun finished he bandage her hand carefully and took the gauze out of her eyes. 

SHAUN: Done

LEA: Thanks

SHAUN: It hurt? 

LEA: No (smiling)

Shaun helped Lea got off the stretcher and they went to find Glassy and Debbie. 

GLASSY: Everything ok?

LEA: Yes

DEBBE: Oh honey, how could you cut your hand with the statue? 

LEA: I don’t know… I want to go home

Lea went out the door faster that she could and Shaun followed her. 

SHAUN: Good night

DEBBIE: Good night

Shaun helped Lea get in the car and they went home. 

DEBBIE: What the hell did you say to her?

Aaron didn’t answer.


	15. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :D  
> This will be about a dinner that take place at Shaun´s apartment with Glassy, Debbie, Lea and Carly...  
> There is a funny scene between Lea and Glassy. I just love their scenes together ;D  
>  Dont forget to comment ;D and thanks for reading!!

The next day Lea went up with some pain and went to have breakfast. She grabbed a coup and some milk, when she was about to serve the milk she forgot about the hand and hurt herself letting out a small moan. 

When Shaun heard he went out of his room immediately. 

SHAUN: Are you ok? (worried)

LEA: Yes, I just hurt myself

SHAUN: Let me, I will help you

LEA: Thanks (smiling)

SHAUN: You shouldn’t do a lot of efforts with the hand

LEA: As you said doctor (joking)

Shaun served Lea her breakfast and then he served something for himself. Then they had breakfast together. 

SHAUN: I have to change your bandage and clean the wound. 

LEA: It is necessary?

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: Ok, but put me that liquid so you won’t feel anything and something not to see. 

SHAUN: Ok

Lea went to her room to pick up a scarf to close her eyes and Shaun for gauzes and the liquid. When Lea went back they both sat at the island and Shaun helped her put on the scarf. When he finished he offered to take her to her job since she couldn’t drive.

During the ride Lea gave Shaun some driver advices. 

LEA: You’re doing it pretty good

SHAUN: Thank you

LEA: I think you could have your driver exam son 

SHAUN: That would be great

LEA: Yea, right? (smiling)

When they arrived at Lea´s work Shaun went out of the car and helped her get down. 

LEA: Thanks for driving me in

SHAUN: No prob. Where I can park the car?

LEA: You can take it if you want. I can’t drive anyway so… Besides you can avoid taking the bus 

SHAUN: But I have never driven alone

LEA: You do it great Shaun. I just talk to you, I don’t do anything else

SHAUN: Are you sure? I don’t want to break it

LEA: If you do it its ok, don’t worry about that. There’s a reason for car insurance to exist. Besides you’re more carefully driving than me, it’s more probably that I have an accident than you 

SHAUN: Ok, I will be careful

LEA: Great. Pick me up at 8?

SHAUN: Ok

Lea turned around and went inside the office. Shaun went in the car and went to the hospital carefully and very slowly. 

\---

Carly found Glassy and Debbie at the front door. 

CARLY: Good morning

GLASSY: Good morning

DEBBIE: Good morning

CARLY. Is Lea ok?

GLASSY: Oh yes don’t worry just a small cut in the hand 

In that moment they saw Lea´s car parking near the entrance and Shaun getting out of it. When he saw them he went to meet them. 

SHAUN: Good morning

GLASSY: Good morning. Where is Lea?

SHAUN: Working

CARLY: And she left you her car?

SHAUN: Yes, she can’t drive so she told me to borrow it and then I will pick her up

CARLY: Great she gives you her car and everything (with irony)

SHAUN: Yes

CARLY: Last night I call you

SHAUN: Yes, sorry. I was here and then I was with Lea and then we went home and I forgot to call you 

CARLY: Its ok. I get it

SHAUN: We can have dinner at my apartment tonight if you want

CARLY: Yes, great. I would love to

SHAUN: You can come too

GLASSY: Ok

DEBBIE: Great

Carly stayed there without saying anything. The idea of going to his apartment was to be alone not to invite other people. How can they get to know each other if they weren’t alone almost never? 

At lunch time Shaun went with Claire to the cafeteria like they used to do. When they were at the table Carly showed up and sat with them Then Lim and Meléndez come to talk to them. 

LIM: Shaun how is Lea? I forgot to ask you earlier

SHAUN: Better. It hurts a little but it is healing good 

MELENDEZ: That’s great

CLAIRE: What happened to her?

MELENDEZ: She came last night with Dc. Glassman with a cut on her hand 

CLAIRE: OMG

LIM: Yes, but Shaun give her some stitches and she went home 

CLAIRE: Thanks god

CARLY: Well how was the case today? (Trying to change the subject to talk about something else. She was getting really tired of talking about Lea all the time). Lim and Meléndez   
went to a table near them

SHAUN: Good

CLAIRE: Good

There was a weird silent and then they eat the food. 

The rest of the day was very calm. When it was 8 p.m. Shaun went out of the hospital with Claire when they met Carly.

SHAUN: I told Glassy and Debbie to be at home by 10. I pick you up at 9:30 p.m.?

CARLY: Ok

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun went to the car when Claire stopped him.

CLAIRE: Shaun, can you take me home?

SHAUN: Yes

CLAIRE: Great

Claire went to the passenger seat but Shaun told her that he had to pick up Lea so it was better for her so sat in the back seat. 

They went to pick up Lea and then to leave Claire at her house. In the way Claire asked Lea about her wound and how it happened. Lea told her that it had been just a silly   
accident. 

On their way home Shaun told Lea about the dinner.

LEA: Oh don’t worry I will go to have a walk (assuming he will like to be alone with Carly) 

SHAUN: No. You don’t have to go. I would like you to stay. Besides Debbie and Glassy are coming too. 

LEA: Oh great then (thanks god because she didn’t want to spend most of the night walking around)

They arrived at the apartment and change their clothes to be more comfortable. Then they went to the kitchen and begin to prepare dinner. 

LEA: What are we gonna do for dinner?

SHAUN: I don´t know (thinking)

LEA: Spaghettis (smiling)

SHAUN: Ok

In that moment the doorbell rang.

LEA: I thought you said at 10

SHAUN: Yes

Lea went to open the door just to see Glassy and Debbie on the other side of it.

LEA: What are you doing here so early?

SHAUN: I told you at then 10

GLASSY: We are here just to help 

LEA: Oh. That wasn’t necessary

DEBBIE: We won’t let you cook and do everything on your one 

GLASSY: What are you going to do for dinner?

LEA: Spaghettis

GLASSY: You have no idea what to do 

LEA: No (smiling)

GLASSY: I don’t care. I like everything

DEBBIE: Me too

They all smiled and Glassy and Debbie took off their jackets to be more comfortable and went to the kitchen to help Shaun and Lea. The plan was to make Spaghettis with   
vegetables and chicken so everyone would have where to choose. They distributed their tasks: while Shaun and Lea cooked the chicken and the Spaghettis; Glassy and Debbie prepared the vegetables. 

Suddenly it was almost 9:30 p.m. already and Shaun put on his jacket to go and pick up Carly.

SHAUN: I’m going to pick up Carly 

GLASSY: Ok, don’t worry. We will finish here

LEA: You want to take the car?

SHAUN: No its ok. We will have a walk

LEA: Ok

Shaun turned around, grab his keys and went away. Glassy, Debbie and Lea stay to end the dinner.

DEBBIE: Have you look any new songs for the wedding? (trying not to talk too much about the dinner because she knew Lea wasn’t pretty happy about it)

LEA: Yes, I have a few

Lea went to her bedroom and came with an iPad where she had a list of songs that she had looked. She looked for them and then put the music on. 

LEA: There are slow and happy ones. 

They keep cooking while listening to the music. Glassy and Debbie did almost everything because Lea couldn’t do too much with her hand. 

\---

Shaun arrived at Carly´s and knock at the door. 

CARLY: Hi (smiling)

SHAUN: Hello

Carly grab a jacket and went out. They walked to Shaun´s apartment. 

CARLY: What are we going to eat?

SHAUN: Spaghettis

CARLY: Great. Are Dc. Glassman and Debbie already at your home?

SHAUN: Yes (smiling a little)

CARLY: What?

SHAUN: Nothing, it’s just that it sounds weird when you call him Dc. Glassman 

CARLY: Oh. It sounds weird not to call him like that. Is like the president of the hospital.

There was a moment of silence. 

CARLY: You left them at the apartment?

SHAUN: Yes. They’re cooking 

CARLY: You should have call me and I would have gone myself

SHAUN: Its ok. I wanted to come. We can have a walk. 

CARLY: Ok (smiling about Shaun wanting to spend time alone with her)

\---

At the apartment the dinner was almost finished and they started to put the table. Meanwhile they kept listening to music. 

LEA: I love this song. Its happy and perfect to dance. 

GLASSY: I like it

Glassy started to swing at the music´s rhythm. Lea and Debbie were pretty surprised, it wasnt very common to see Glassy like that and even more weird dancing. Suddenly he held his hand to Lea inviting her to dance with him. 

LEA: Seriously (laughing)

GLASSY: If you are able to follow me… 

Lea laugh and grab Glassy´s hand. Then they started to dance pretty happily and circling and everything. In that moment Shaun arrived at the door and heard the music and Debbie saying something, he opened the door and was impressed. 

When Glassy and Lea saw Shaun and Carly at the door open-mouthed they stopped dancing. 

GLASSY: We got a little happy 

LEA: Wow, you surprised me. I didn’t know you could dance that well. 

GLASSY: Hey who you think I am? I dance better than you…

LEA: Come on, that’s not true (laughing) 

Carly was socked not just about how happy and comfortable they were also for seeing Lea there. She knew that Glassy and Debbie will join but she didn’t know anything about   
Lea.

LEA: You can come in, you know (seeing Shaun and Carly without moving at the entrance)

Shaun took Carly to the couch and offered her to take her jacket. 

CARLY: I didn’t know Lea will be too

SHAUN: Yes. I ask her to stay

CARLY: Great (with irony and trying to smile)

SHAUN: Yes (not seeing that Carly was a Little upset)

LEA: Do you want something to drink Carly?

CARLY: Water. Thanks

LEA: Ok

SHAUN: Wait I will help you with the bottle. You can’t make strength with the hand. 

LEA: True. I forget it 

Shaun took a crystal glass and served some water. Carly saw how Shaun told something to Lea and then she made a weird face. Suddenly a slow song began to sound. 

LEA: This is the one I told you for the slow dance. 

DEBBIE: I like it

LEA: If I lose my job again I will be a DJ

Glassy and Debbie laugh.

After giving the glass to Carly, Shaun went to his room and Lea went behind him saying something. They were inside for a while talking and Lea complaining. 

At first they didn’t know what was happening and Carly was surprised and missed. 

SHAUN: Can you stop moving please

LEA: It hurts! Can’t you put some more liquid? 

SHAUN: It’s over. It can’t hurt you that much 

LEA: It does

 

Then they went out and Lea was touching her hand. 

GLASSY: Ready for dinner?

LEA: Yes. I’m starving

The dinner was very good in general. It went around Glassy, Debbie, Shaun and Lea talking about different things and laughing and Carly not saying too much and just answering   
questions they asked her. 

When they finished they all clean the table together and Shaun went to the front door to take the jacket and go with Carly to her home. Suddenly a little bag fell down and a Little box in gift paper went out of it. 

SHAUN: What it´s this?

LEA: Nothing. Give it to me (nervous and reaching Shaun) 

SHAUN: It has my name

LEA: Yes, I know but give it to me

SHAUN: Why? (without understanding why Lea has a gift box with his name but didn’t want him to opened it)

LEA: Because it’s supposed to be a surprise gift

SHAUN: Is not my birthday

LEA: Yes, I know

SHAUN: So why a gift? 

LEA: Because I wanted to, ok? But you open it later 

SHAUN: Can’t I open it now? (excited. He wasn’t used to have gifts not even on his birthdays)

GLASSY: Yes. Come on open it know. I don’t mind

LEA: Fine (laughing) Gosh you don’t have any patience. 

Shaun went to the island exited and sat down to open the box carefully. 

LEA: You can break the paper

SHAUN: I don’t want to broke it

LEA: Come on that’s the funny in it

SHAUN: It has been a long time since someone give a gift to me

LEA: Come on, break it (smiling)

SHAUN: Ok (exited)

Shaun flipped the paper and broke a piece of it. Then he took the box out and opened it carefully. When he saw what was inside it he almost stopped breathing and went out of   
words. He looked at Lea. 

LEA: The truth is that it is from Glassy too. He was the one who told me what happened and give me the idea. He was looking for one. (smiling) 

Shaun took the scalpel very very carefully and took it out of the box.

SHAUN: I t broke when I got nervous because of Dc. Hunt

LEA: I know. Claire told Glassy and Glassy told me

SHAUN: Is like the one my brother gave to me.

LEA: Is the one your brother gave to you. I found it in a box on the shelve and I fixed it. 

GLASSY: How?

LEA: Well someone in my work fixed it. We have a machine that melts the plastic and then make it strong again. I took plastic of the same color and did like a… 

SHAUN: splint

LEA: Yes, kind of (not knowing what that was exactly but sounds similar). So it’s the same that your brother gave you, it’s not new or anything. If you see there you can see where   
it was broken.

Lea got closer to Shaun to show him. He had his eyes almost in tears. 

LEA: I know how much it means to you

SHAUN: Thank you 

LEA: No prob (smiling). Oh come on, don’t cry!

Lea went closer to him and give him a little touch on the shoulder. 

SHAUN: Its perfect

LEA: I’m grad you like it

SHAUN: I love it!

Glassy was almost crying too, he knew how much this means for Shaun because it was the last thing that his brother gave him.   
Suddenly Shaun went up and went to grab his bag, opened the small pocket and took a blue piece of cloth where he kept the scalpel. Then he out it back to the bag. 

SHAUN: Now it will always be with me again. Thank you Lea

Shaun got closer to Lea and touch her a little on the shoulder.

LEA: You´re welcome Shaun (smiling)

Glassy was shocked by the beautiful gesture of Lea and Shaun´s reaction. He usually didn’t express his feelings and seeing him like that was so amazing. Carly was watching everything near the island. 

After some minutes of silence Glassy broke the ice.

GLASSY: Ok it’s time to finish cleaning and go home. We have to work tomorrow. 

Shaun offered to go with Carly to her home but she told him that it wasn’t necessary. She will take a cab. 

Glassy and Debbie stay for a while and the four of them talked a Little more while Carly went home thinking. She was beginning to think that maybe didn’t want a romantic relationship with her, maybe it was better to be just friends, after all she didn’t knew him too well.


	16. Break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Sorry for not posting yesterday I was out and had no internet.  
> Heres a new chapter that will be about Carly having a lot of doubts and something will happen that I think its what will end happening and a lot of you maybe are waiting for ;D Also more of Lea having more contact with Shaun co-workers.  
> Thanks for reading and comment ;D  
> Also would like to see what you guys think will happen after this because I´m having some issues writing the last two episodes, I know what will happen but dont know how to write it very good so please comment what you will like to see/ want to see/think will happen  
> Thanks ;D

After some days Shaun was a little confused. Since he moved to San José his life had been a continue sway, new experiences in the hospital, new people… When finally, things were going good new obstacles come his way. 

Lately, nevertheless things were going pretty good, something he was thankful for because he didn’t deal with changes very well. 

Things couldn’t be better at work, he had a stable job, her co-workers and bosses trust him; something that wasn’t easy to get but he finally made it and now even Melendez that didn’t want him there in the beginning; trust him. 

On the other side, in the apartment thing were very good with Lea too, even better since she had brought up with Jake. In the beginning was difficult to get used to live with other person for both but they had found their way. He was in a very good place with Lea right now, more like they used to be in the beginning and now they lived together so it was almost perfect.

Glassy was out of danger and was happy with Debbie. And then there was Carly; who would have told him that someday he will have a girlfriend, that someday any girl will be interested in him and will want to be with him? It was hard for him to getting use to be with someone not only because this was his first relationship ever also because he didn’t know her very well. However, he thought that it was going good. 

It was Saturday and when he heard Lea in the kitchen he got up immediately. She would probably be doing pancakes for him and he was very hungry. 

SHAUN: Good Morning

LEA: Good Morning. Have you sleep well?

SHAUN: Yes, and you?

LEA: Yes. Plans for today?

SHAUN: No 

LEA: You aren’t meeting Carly?

SHAUN: I don’t know

LEA: It’s been a couple of days that you don’t talk about her (not that she wasn’t happy about it)

SHAUN: She has been busy

LEA: Yea?

SHAUN: Yes

Shaun didn’t give that too importance. Carly just said to him that she was busy and tired of working and she didn’t want to go out, she never told him anything about being upset or something like that. 

Shaun helped Lea putt he table since she didn’t have her hand well yet. The Lea teach him how to make the pancakes and then they ate them together like they usually did. After   
this they went to work.

Shaun arrived at the hospital and stopped at the front door to see a poster about an International Thematic Fair that will start on Monday and had expositions about all the jobs and the latest advances. 

When he arrived at the office he told the others about it and Claire answer that she would love to go to the medicine one. Then Melendez came and they review the case.

CLAIRE: So you are planning to go to the fair?

SHAUN: Yes. I thought that maybe I will invite Carly since it’s something we can talk about 

CLAIRE: That´s a great idea Shaun! (Claire was really proud of Shaun, it was amazing how fast he learned and evolved not only in medicine also in general)

SHAUN: I think that too

CLAIRE: You’re doing pretty well no?

SHAUN: I think 

CLAIRE: That’s great. I’m happy to see you happy

SHAUN: Thanks you

CLAIRE: You wanna go to pathology and you ask her? 

SHAUN: Ok

After some time thinking…

SHAUN: I ask her…? (he didn’t get use to asking her out. He was still nervous)

CLAIRE: Tell her that you saw the poster and there is an exposition about medicine and that you would like her to go with you. Come on you have done it before. 

They both went to pathology and Claire told Carly to go out for a minute because Shaun wanted to talk to her. 

CARLY: Hi

SHAUN: Hello

CARLY: You wanted to talk to me

SHAUN: Have you seen the poster at the front door about the fair?

CARLY: Yes

SHAUN: There’s an exposition about medicine and the advances of it 

CARLY: Yes, I know

SHAUN: Are you going?

CARLY: I don’t know

SHAUN: We could go together if you want. Then we can talk about it. 

Carly didn’t say anything for some minutes. The truth was that recently she was avoiding him a little, but Shaun hadn’t noticed it because he kept asking her out again and again   
and acting normally. She must found another way or talk to him directly, but she didn’t know how. She knew Shaun didn’t behave like he did on purpose he was just in love with Lea and didn’t knew what to do or even wasn’t aware of it. 

CARLY: Can I think about it and see what day I can? 

SHAUN: Yes. Of course

Shaun turned around and Claire follow him.

CLAIRE: So? (exited)

SHAUN: She will think about it and see what day she can 

CLAIRE: What do you mean by think?

SHAUN: That’s what she told me

CLAIRE: Seriously?

SHAUN: Yes, why?

CLAIRE: You are good right? Anything had happened with her? 

SHAUN: Yes, and I don’t think, why?

CLAIRE: Nothing nothing, it’s just that lately she gives you long answer, like nothing clear 

SHAUN: She Works a lot and is tired 

CLAIRE: Shaun all the hospital Works a lot and is tired these days, not just her 

SHAUN: I don’t know

Shaun thought about what Claire told him but he didn’t give it too much importance. The rest of the day was normal and when he was going home he found Carly at the exit. 

SHAUN: Hello

CARLY: Hi

SHAUN: You have seen the calendar?

CARLY: What?

SHAUN: You said you were going to see what day you can… The fair

CARLY: Oh yes that

SHAUN: So?

Carly didnt say anything for a while. Maybe it was a good idea to have a last date and then talk to him at the end. After all the only time they were really alone were on the dates. 

CARLY: Yes, I can

SHAUN: Good. Which day?

CARLY: When you want

SHAUN: When you can

CARLY: Tuesday? Monday will be too much people because it’s the opening day. 

SHAUN: Ok

CARLY: Ok. See you tomorrow

SHAUN: Do you want me to take to your house?

CARLY: You have a car?

SHAUN: Lea´s. I have to pick her up but then I can take you home like I did with Claire the other day

CARLY: Oh, no no don’t worry. I have my car too and I don’t want to leave it here (making an excuse) 

SHAUN: Ok. Good night

CARLY: Good night

Shaun went to the car and then to pick up Lea from her work. In their way home she told him that her boss had given them a very difficult and long job for next week and she was a little stressed. When they arrived home, they turned on the light and they stood there in the door. 

LEA: You smell that?

SHAUN: Yes (covering up his nose)

LEA: What is it?

SHAUN: I don’t know but it smells very bad

LEA: Yes, gosh

SHAUN: You took out the garbage?

LEA: It was my turn?

SHAUN: Yes, this week I clean the dishes and you take out the garbage 

LEA: Ig, I’m sorry. I forgot… (smiling with a guilty face)

SHAUN: Its ok. I will open the windows 

These things sometimes happened to them, they forgot what task they had to do, usually Lea forgot. But Shaun really didn’t take it too seriously because he knew she didn’t do it   
on purpose, he just reminds her of it. 

LEA: I’m gonna take it out. Will be right back 

SHAUN: ¿You can do it with the hand?

LEA: Yes, don’t worry it’s not heavy

SHAUN: Ok

Lea turned around, went for the garbage bag and went out of the apartment trying not to smell too much. Some minutes later Shaun heard her coming back. 

LEA: OMG you are not going to believe what I just found out (exited) 

SHAUN: What?

LEA: There’s a fair this week. And it has a lot of thematic expositions like one of medicine and another one of cars and motorcycles (reading the brochure)

SHAUN: Yes, I know

LEA: How do you know?

SHAUN: There’s a poster at the hospital. I saw it this morning

LEA: And you were planning not to tell me? (indignant but joking)

SHAUN: I didn’t have time. I was going to tell you know

LEA: I’m joking Shaun, don’t worry. Gosh we have to go, its going to be awesome (smiling) 

SHAUN: Yes. I’m going on Tuesday

LEA: Tuesday? It says here that it begins on Monday 

SHAUN: Yes, but the first day there’s usually a lot of people 

LEA: Well seen. Ok, we will go on Tuesday (exited)

SHAUN: I’m going with Carly

LEA: Oh… Ok (sad and disappointment. She would really had enjoy going together)

SHAUN: So we can talk about it 

LEA: Yes, of course. It has sense, probably I wouldn’t understand anything, anyway.

SHAUN: And I don’t know anything about cars

Lea didn’t get very mad but she was sad. Even if they didn’t work in the same job they would had have fun together. They usually do. 

The next days were calm for Shaun, he was at the hospital on Sunday, he rested on Monday and now it was Tuesday already. He hadn’t seen Lea too much since both of them were working and he didn’t want to bother her at her project. He was exited to go to the fair. 

On Tuesday morning Shaun got up and went to the hospital. He found Glassy at the front door.

GLASSY: Good morning

SHAUN: Good morning 

GLASSY: Are you going to the medicine exposition?

SHAUN: Yes, and you?

GLASSY: Of course. See you there?

SHAUN: Yes

GLASSY: SI can pick you up if you want

SHAUN: Im going with Carly

GLASSY: Oh ok then see you there

SHAUN: Ok

When he went into the office he saw Claire there, the others hadnt arrive yet. 

SHAUN: Good morning 

CLAIRE: Good morning. Hey are you going to the fair with Carly?

SHAUN: Yes, last night she told me that she can

CLAIRE: Oh ok. Good

Then the rest of the team went inside and Meléndez explain the test they will make but he told Shaun to stay for a moment. 

MELENDEZ: Do you mind going down with me to the consultation?

SHAUN: No

MELENDEZ: Lea is coming and I think we can take the stitches out but she will be more relaxed if you’re there. 

SHAUN: Yes

Shaun went down with Meléndez and they looked at Lea´s wound and take her out the stitches. When she was going home she found Claire.

CLAIRE: Hi

LEA: Hi

CLAIRE: How is he hand going?

LEA: Great. They have just taken me out the stitches. Luckily. 

CLAIRE: That’s great!

LEA: Yea! Thanks. What about you?

CLAIRE: Well you know… Hey are you going to the fair? 

LEA: I was going to go with Shaun, but he has plans with Carly so I don’t know if I’m going to go. I don’t want to go alone you know… 

CLAIRE: Oh I see (seeing that she was a little sad) I don’t want to go alone neither. If you want, we can go together and we have a walk around 

LEA: Ok, it’s a good idea

CLAIRE: Great. Tonight?

LEA: Ok. I pick you up at 9:30?

CLAIRE: Perfect

Lea went to her job now that she could drive and Claire to pick up some test for the patient. When she was at work Lea saw a text from Debbie.

DEBBIE: Hey

LEA: Hi

DEBBIE: Are you going to the fair?

LEA: Yes, I’m going with Claire tonight

DEBBIE: Great. See you there

LEA: Ok

The rest of the evening was calm and suddenly it was 9 p.m. so Shaun went home. When he arrived he was surprised of no seeing Lea there, probably she was still at work. He got a shower and went to pick up Carly. 

From Carly´s house they call a taxi to the fair. When they arrived there they went directly to the medicine exposition.

On the other hand, Lea and Claire meet Glassy and Debbie at the entrance to go together first to the car exposition and then to the medicine one. 

GLASSY: Today it comes almost the entire hospital so I’ve talked to Dc. Lim and then we are going to have dinner somewhere. You two wanna come? 

CLAIRE: Ok

LEA: Yes, why not. I’m hungry

GLASSY: That’s weird (Lea give him a silly face)

Shaun and Carly were just going around and seeing the posters and objects in silence and sometimes they comment something. Shaun thought that things were going ok with Carly, but recently they were back to that awkward silence from the beginning and he didn’t know what to do. 

Suddenly he heard a familiar laugh and he turned around surprisingly to see Lea with Claire saying something to Melendez and this one laughing about it. Carly turned around too after seeing Shaun do it and he was socked too. Seriously they had to come today too and what the hell was Lea doing there she even wasn’t a doctor and supposed to be afraid of blood or whatever to go to an exposition about medicine. 

Shaun went to find them.

SHAUN: Good night

LEA: Hi

CLAIRE: Hi 

MELENDEZ: Good night Shaun

SHAUN: What are you doing here? (surprised to see Lea there)

LEA: I’ve come with Claire

SHAUN: PI thought you wanted to come to the cars one

LEA: Yes, we have been there before. It was awesome! (exited)

CLAIRE: It was amazing yea (smiling). They have a car very similar to Lea´s one

LEA: It’s a classic (smiling)

In that moment Melendez called Lea to go to see an old microscope 

MELENDEZ: Look these is for analyzing examples 

LEA: Wow, that’s so cool

Then Glassy and Debbie appeared

GLASSY: Good night

SHAUN: Hi

GLASSY: How it’s going?

SHAUN: Good

GLASSY: Hey we have talked and we are going to go dinner somewhere after finishing seeing this. Since all the surgery team is here today. You wanna come? 

SHAUN: MM

GLASSY: Lea is coming too

CARLY: She’s not even a doctor (without understanding why Lea was doing there)

GLASSY: Yea I know but she’s here so she’s coming. Besides Melendez is giving her a quick medicine class I think (looking at Neil telling something to Lea very excited)

SHAUN: Ok

CARLY: No. We can’t. We have plans (a little angry. She was getting tired of not being able to be with Shaun alone)

GLASSY: Oh ok. Have fun then 

CARLY. Thank you

Glassy tuned around and went to where the rest of the team was. Now Park and Morgan had arrived too. 

Shaun and Carly went to the other side when they heard some laugh just behind them but on the other side of the room, in the radiography zone. Shaun saw how Melendez said something to Lea and she answer him something funny because everyone started to laugh. 

MELENDEZ: Come on. What do you see there? 

LEA: A little bird (it was a radiography but she can only see a bird)

MELENDEZ: What?

LEA: I’m not joking I’m seeing a bird. I don’t know where the hell do you see a kidney there. You guys have to have a lot of imagination. 

MELENDEZ: ¿Imagination? That’s what you have to see a bird in there (laughing) 

LIM: Don’t be like that (smiling)

Melendez put a funny face and Lea laugh. On the other hand, Carly couldn’t stop seeing how Shaun was looking to them constantly. 

CARLY: If you want we can go with them and we have the walk other day (seeing that he was more interested in being with the rest of the hospital)

SHAUN: We’ve already seeing everything. We can go have a walk now

CARLY: Ok

They got to the exit and then to a little park that was near the exposition. Since almost all the city was in the fair, the park was pretty alone and calm luckily for Shaun since he was starting to being nervous with so many people. 

They started to walk while Carly thought how to start the conversation with Shaun.

CARLY: You will like to sit down on that bench over there for a while

SHAUN: Ok

CARLY: Look Shaun there’s something I want to talk to you about 

SHAUN: Ok

Carly went silence for some minutes… She didn’t know how to start...

CARLY: Look we have a great time together 

SHAUN: Yes, the fair was very interesting and well done 

CARLY: Yes, yes I mean in general in the others dates too. 

SHAUN: Yes (without understanding where she wanted to go)

CARLY: Look I have a great time with you but… 

SHAUN: Yes, me too

CARLY: But… I think is best to be just Friends. Good friends (smiling and scared to Shaun´s reaction) 

Shaun didn’t say anything. He didn’t understand anything. The dates had been good. They had fun, Carly just told him that and he agreed. And now suddenly she just wants them to be friends. He knew they were going slowly but since it was his first relationship and had no idea what to do, they were doing ok. But deep inside he was waiting for this to happen. He knew a girl will get tired of him because normal people usually have got tired of him. Even his parents did.

SHAUN: I don’t understand (he just didn’t understand why now. They were having fun, nothing had been unusual)

CARLY: Shaun you don’t love me

SHAUN: I like you

CARLY: But that’s not enough

SHAUN: I don’t love you right now but I will. I just need more time. 

CARLY: You can’t love someone if you’re already in love with another person (smiling to be nice) 

SHAUN: I don’t understand (confused)

CARLY: You are in love with Lea

SHAUN: No that’s not true (denying it)

CARLY: Maybe you don’t want to admit it but I know deep inside you know it’s true 

Shaun didn’t say anything. 

SHAUN: I’m trying not to. I can try harder 

CARLY: That’s not something you can try. Is something you don’t control, it just happens and its ok 

SHAUN: I don’t know how to stop doing it

CARLY: I know

Shaun went silence for a moment, he didn’t know what to say 

CARLY: Besides she knows you better than anyone and understands you 

SHAUN: That’s because she has known me for a while now 

CARLY: Not even Dc. Glassman knows you that well and he knows you since you were little

Shaun thought that that was kind of true. Lea really understands him, she had always done it since the beginning. 

CARLY: Besides you are always taking care of each other. You live together and you are together almost all your free time too. 

SHAUN: That’s what friends do

CARLY: Not that much. Shaun if Lea calls you, you just disappear. Even when you are supposed to be dating me you spend more time with her tan with me. It’s like you are dating her.

SHAUN: We´re just friends

CARLY: I know but it seems like you are more than that. And everybody seems to know what you feel for her. You can’t be with someone else even if you try because you love her 

SHAUN: I can try

CARLY: Is not working?

Shaun didn’t answer. The truth was that it wasn’t working very good.

CARLY: Can I give you an advice? 

SHAUN: Yes, please

CARLY: I don’t think that you will be able to forget her and move on living with her 

SHAUN: We have rules 

CARLY: That doesn’t matter. I told you this because I’ve been through it. It’s hard enough forgetting someone not living with that person. Even if you have never actually date her   
you see her all the time and that doesn’t help you move on. The heart is like that don’t ask me why. But it won’t help living with her. 

SHAUN: We almost don’t see each other on the apartment

CARLY: You live together Shaun. Even if you want it or not you spend a lot of time together that you won’t spend if you live separated. It’s just an advice. While you keep living with   
her I don’t think you will be able to forget her and see her just like a friend. 

SHAUN: Ok. Thank you for telling me it. I will think about it. 

CARLY: you’re welcome (smiling). You know we can be just Friends, if you need something you can count with me

SHAUN: Ok. Thank you

CARLY: You’re welcome

SHAUN: You can count with me too 

CARLY: Ok (smiling)

After some silence they decided to go home. Suddenly and surprisingly the awkward go away and they were more relaxed and comfortable with each other. Maybe it was the best thing to do. To be just friends!


	17. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, we have only 2 episodes left :D  
> In this one Shaun is thinking about what Carly told him and what to do next. He will make an important decision that will change everything... Also Lea is worried about him and will make a little stupid decision and go talk to Carly...
> 
> Also I will like you to comment about the name of the next episode ;D I want to name it like something important for Lea and Shaun relationship but I cant decide what name: "Pine tress” / "Batteries" / "Tender Love"... Please comment and add more names that comes into your mind ;D
> 
> Thanks dor reading!!

The next day Shaun was lying in bed waiting for the alarm to rang and thinking about what Carly have told him last night. He was glad that things have ended good between them and that they could be friends, he had always like her since the beginning when they met. The truth was that he saw her more as a friend, it wasn’t that she wasn’t pretty or fun or smart and had some similar likes it was just that something didn’t end to go between them. 

Even trying it very hard he didn’t succeed in moving on with Lea, even Carly have noticed how he felt about her. Maybe it was true what she told him, maybe he wouldn’t be able to be with anyone else until he forgets her and sees her as just a friend. But was that possible? Can he forgot that first love he felt for her? something he had never felt before, that feeling he had with her like she was her home, something he really never had. 

He needed to move on, and for real this time, it was very clear that Lea only wanted to be his friend and he had made that very clear several times, and he couldn’t change that. Then he thought about what Carly told him that while he lives with her he wouldn’t be able to move on and that was something he kind of had already proved. Even after agreeing of being just friends and roommates and date other people, he still wanted to be with her and that needed to change. 

Maybe the best thing to do was to move on his own again but keep in touch with her and be her friend. 

Suddenly he heard some noise in the living room and decided to get up and ready and get outside his room. He will go to work until he thought how to tell her he was going to move out. 

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Good morning. How was it last night?

SHAUN: Good. And you?

LEA: Good, we have a great time

SHAUN: Good

LEA: You two should come next time 

SHAUN: I don’t think that will happen

LEA: Why? (missed)

SHAUN: Carly has broken up with me

Lea was drinking some juice and she spit it out 

LEA: What!?

Shaun didn’t say anything and Lea was shocked. How was Carly going to break up with him? How was any smart girl going to break up with him? He was the boyfriend any girl would want to have; he cares about the other person, knew how to listen, take care of her… He probably had misunderstood her.

LEA: Shaun is normal to have some fight sometimes. Not everything will be a happy ride. You should give her some space I’m sure she will stop to be mad. 

SHAUN: I don’t think so. She made it very clear

LEA: What has she told you? She gave you any explanation? 

SHAUN: No

Lea turned to say something but she only saw the door closing. She kept thinking for some minutes and then decided that maybe the best thing was to give him some space. She will talk to him in the night. 

\---

Shaun arrived at the hospital and went directly to the box area to change his clothes and then to the surgery floor when he found that Claire was going to do some test to the patient. 

CLAIRE: Hi, we have to do a CT scan. Are you coming? 

SHAUN: Good morning. Ok

They went to the scan are and got the patient ready. Then they went to the computer area. 

CLAIRE: You have fun last night?

SHAUN: And you? (avoiding the question)

CLAIRE: Yes, we had a great time. You should have come. Melendez had a lot of fun with Lea. 

SHAUN: Good (thinking that maybe they should had go or maybe not. Maybe it was like it has to be that things with Carly didn’t work out)

CLAIRE: And you? You haven’t answer me 

SHAUN: Carly has broken up with me

CLAIRE: What!?

Shaun didn’t say anything. 

CLAIRE: I’m sure you got it wrong, Shaun is normal to have some fights 

SHAUN: It wasn’t a fight. Why everyone says that? She was very clear 

CLAIRE: But, what happened? (she didn’t understand why Carly or any other girl would break up with him. He was caring, sweet… And she thought they were doing ok in general  
except for the last 2 weeks)

SHAUN: She has realized that I’m in love with Lea and that I haven’t move on 

CLAIRE: Oh (now everything had sense) I’m sorry (he deserved to be happy)

SHAUN: I don’t know how to move on 

Claire didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say to help him.

In that moment the computer revealed an image and they went to show it to Meléndez. He looked at it and told them to do some more test to see if he was right. 

MELENDEZ: We miss you last night Shaun

SHAUN: Yes, I know. Claire told me

MELENDEZ: You should have come. Your friend Lea is very funny

SHAUN: Yes, I know

Shaun and Claire went to the patient room where there were Park and Morgan and explain to him the possible diagnostic and what to do to confirm it. 

Once they did the other tests they went back to the office and show them to Meléndez. They needed to do a surgery and he decided to go talk to the patient alone. 

Morgan and Park kept look to some similar interventions while Claire and Shaun were sitting on the couch. Then Meléndez went back and told them they will go into the O.R at 5, and that they should go have lunch and rest a little. 

Once they went sitting in the table ready to eat Claire asked Shaun how he was. She was worried. 

CLAIRE: If you need to talk or anything I’m here 

SHAUN: Thank you, but I think I know what I’m going to do 

CLAIRE: Really, what? (surprised he has a solution so fast and was so determined, it was Shaun after all)

SHAUN: Move out

CLAIRE: What? What do you mean?

SHAUN: I can’t live with Lea anymore

Claire was shocked after hearing that. She went mute for some minutes trying to think what to say. 

CLAIRE: Shaun, I don’t think that’s the best solution 

SHAUN: Carly thinks it is

CLAIRE: Carly told you that? (surprised)

SHAUN: Yes, she told me that while I live with her I won’t be able to move on and I think she’s right 

CLAIRE: I don’t think that’s the solution (really surprised that he would be open to that)

In that moment Morgan and Park arrived and sat down. When they saw their faces… 

MORGAN: Is something wrong?

SHAUN: I’m moving out

MORGAN: Again? What’s wrong with this apartment?

SHAUN: Yes. Nothing. I’m moving out away from Lea

MORGAN: What?! (surprised)

PARK: Why?

They were really surprised about Shaun´s decision. They all knew how important Lea was for him and how close they were. Even more lately. 

SHAUN: I have to forget her

MORGAN: Good luck with that

PARK: I don’t think moving out its the solution 

SHAUN: Why?

PARK: You can’t forget someone just not seeing her, is not that easy, it doesn’t work like that. I know it because m being trough that and even if I didn’t see Mia and even didn’t  
talk to her much we haven’t been able to move on. 

SHAUN: But Lea just want to be my friend. I’m not married to her. Is different

MORGAN: I wouldn’t be so sure

Claire give Morgan a hit. She didn’t want Shaun to have more hoe, false hope and ended up destroyed again. Even after things weren’t very good with Carly and they hadn’t  
connected very good, she knew he was hurt. 

CLAIRE: I think the best thing that you can do is talk to Lea. After all you have to explain to her why are you going to move out.

SHAUN: I haven’t thought of that

\---

Lea was at work but she could focus. She was thinking how was Shaun. She knew he wasn’t as good as he looks and was concerned about him, so she decided to call Glassy.

LEA: Hi  
GLASSY: Hi  
LEA: Have you speak with Shaun?  
GLASSY: No, why?  
LEA: Oh, no nothing. Bye  
GLASSY: Lea what is going on? you are scaring me. Is he ok?  
LEA: Carly broke up with him and I just wanted to know if you have spoken to him or saw him to see if he’s ok  
GLASSY: What?!  
LEA: Yes  
GLASSY: But we saw them last night  
LEA: I know. I don’t know. He just told me that this morning and then left. I don’t want to overwhelmed him  
GLASSY: Yes, yes of course. I will talk to him  
LEA: Thank you

Glassy went to the cafeteria and saw Shaun with the rest of the team. He waited for them to leave and then got closer to speak with him.

GLASSY: Good morning

SHAUN: Good morning

GLASSY: How is it going?

SHAUN: Ok

GLASSY: Are you sure

SHAUN: Yes

GLASSY: How is it going with Carly?

SHAUN: Lea called you?

GLASSY: What? No, why you said that?

SHAUN: You came very directly asking very specific questions. And I saw you earlier and you didn’t say anything. 

GLASSY: I was busy talking to Dc. Andrews (stuttering. Subtlety wasn’t his strength)

SHAUN: Ok…

GLASSY: Fine, yes she called me. She’s worried. 

SHAUN: I am ok

GLASSY: If you need to talk or something I’m here

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun started walking and Glassy stood there in the cafeteria. The truth was he expected to see him sadder but it was difficult to know how he really feel or think. 

The surgery was a success and they finish late so Meléndez told them to go home and rest. Shaun change his clothes and went home just to find Lea in the couch. 

SHAUN: Good night

LEA: Good night (trying to look happy)

Shaun took off his jacket and leave it at the entrance with his bag.

LEA: I have ice cream and a movie about medicine. Are you in? (remembering when she broke up with Jake and Shaun did that for her)

SHAUN: No thank you

Shaun went to his room and close the door. 

LEA: Come on Shaun

Lea didn’t know what to do so she decided to give him more space.

LEA: If you need something I’m here

Shaun was decided to move on, it was something he needed to do. And until he found another apartment and think about how to talk to Lea the best thing was to expend the shortest time possible with her. Even if it was very difficult. 

Lea was so devastated to see Shaun like that, even if he was tired he usually didn’t say no to her plans. No without having anything else to do. He was so sad and he didn’t deserve  
that. 

The next morning Lea woke up and went to the kitchen to make Shaun some pancakes, but he told her he wasn’t hungry and he was late for work.  
Lea took her phone and called Glassy.

GLASSY: Yes (with sleepy voice)  
LEA: Have you speak with Shaun?  
GLASSY: Good morning to you too  
LEA: Have you?  
GLASSY: Yes, I speak to him yesterday and he was good considering the situation. I think he will be ok  
LEA: Well, I don’t think that. Last night he arrived and went directly to his room and now he has left without having breakfast.  
GLASSY: Lea, relax. Just give him some space  
LEA: I’m doing it but I see him so sad and I’m worried.  
GLASSY: I will speak to him again  
LEA: Thank you

Glassy got up and went to get dressed. 

DEBBIE: What happen?

GLASSY: Lea, she’s worried about Shaun and she just keep calling me to talk to him. If he didn’t talk to her why he will talk to me. 

DEBBIE: She’s just worried

GLASSY: Yes, I know. But I think he’s dealing with it very good. Gosh they are going to drive me crazy… 

Lea kept thinking and even after Glassy told her he saw Shaun ok she knew something wasn’t ok. She knew Shaun enough to know something wasn’t ok and he was hiring something. 

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea but she decided to go to the hospital and talk to Carly. She knew it wasn’t her business but Shaun sometimes was difficult to understand and getting to know him and maybe it was just a n misunderstanding and she could help Carly understand him a little better. She just wanted to see him happy. 

Lea arrived at the hospital and went to look for pathology. She had a hard time finding it but she arrived with some help. 

LEA: Good morning

GIRL: Good morning

LEA: I’m looking for Carly

GIRL: Today she doesn’t work. She must be home.

LEA: Oh no (great today she had to be home)

GIRL: It is urgent?

“It is urgent?” Lea thought. “Yes its very urgent”

LEA: A little. Some Friends have a surprise for her and I have to find her right now. I know where she lives, of course but I don’t remember the address and we have to deliver it to  
her home (she felt very bad lying but it was for a good reason)

GIRL: I can give it to you

LEA: You will do us a great favor (smiling)

The girl write something in a paper and then give it to Lea.

LEA: Thank you (smiling)

GIRL: You’re welcome

Lea turned around and went to Carly´s home. When she arrived, she parked and thought for a moment what she was going to say. She went outside the car and to the door of the  
house. 

LEA: Hi (smiling)

CARLY: Hi (surprised to see Lea there. She was the last person she expected to see there. How did she even know where she lives?)

LEA: Can we talk? (smiling)

CARLY: About what?

LEA: Look I know is not of my business and that you will probably have your reasons, but Shaun is so sad and I can’t stand see him like that. I knew he’s sometimes difficult to understand and I’m sure that whatever he did he didn’t do it on purpose and he feels very bad about it. You can’t think about it and give him another chance?

CARLY: You have no idea why I broke up with him (she knew it since she was telling her that)

LEA: No, and I don’t care. I just think that at least he deserves an explanation 

CARLY: An explanation? (confused)

LEA: Yes. You can’t leave someone and not even tell him why and Shaun deserves to know why 

CARLY: Look I think is a very pretty gesture for you to come and talk to me, but like you said it’s not of your business and you probably have done it because you are worried…

LEA: Yes

CARLY: But I think you should talk to Shaun because I did give him an explanation and he agreed on it so… 

Lea was surprised… She gave him an explanation? Shaun told her she hadn’t, why would he lie to her? 

After a very uncomfortable silence…

LEA: I think it’s time for me to go

CARLY: Yes

Carly turned around and closed the door and Lea went to her car thinking that there was something very weird going on.


	18. Batteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it is!!! :D The last chapter of season 3! It has been a joy to write it and it has help me a lot with the hiatus, we still have a month to go so I will write season 4 too maybe I will upload more often I will see...
> 
> We already have the promo and I cant wait to see season 3 gosh, we will see if I´m right in anything ;D
> 
> This last episode will change forever Shaun and Lea life, in a good way ;D In a way I imagine this scene but on the other hand I have no idea how it would take place so I hope you like the way I write it ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy and comment :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh please comment in a hypothetical way that this season that I write would be true, what would you like to see in season 4? What kind of things you imagine or expect Shaun and Lea to do/talk... when they will be a couple? I have some ideas but i will love to know what you think ;D
> 
> I have also read in an interview to David that Shaun and Lea have a long ride to go before they end up together, if they do, (of course they will) and I have no idea what are their plans because I know they have to evolve more before taking that step but how much do we have to wait gosh ;D

It was a busy day at work, there was a new case and new tests to do. Meléndez divided them in two groups; ones to do the tests and the other ones to go for the results of them so they all can save time. 

When he ended explaining what they will do with the new patient he told Shaun and Claire to go to pathology and pick up the results of the sample they took when he arrived. 

CLAIRE: I can go pick them if you want and you wait for me outside 

SHAUN: Why? (not understanding)

CALIRE: I don’t know. I thought maybe you don’t want to see Carly. 

SHAUN: Why would I won’t want to see her?

CALIRE: Because of what happened…. 

SHAUN: We agree on being friends and friends talk to each other 

CALIRE: Ok (of course he was acting normally)

They went inside pathology and to the window where Carly was.

CARLY: Good morning

SHAUN: Good morning. We came to pick up room 302 tests results

CARLY: Wait a moment. I will print it (acting a little awkward) 

SHAUN: Ok

Carly went to the back for a moment and then came and give a paper to Shaun.

CARLY: Here you have it

SHAUN: Thank you

Shaun turned around and went to the door. Claire walked behind him. 

SHAUN: He has elevated platelets

Claire was really surprised about how good was Shaun dealing with all that happened with Carly. They went directly to the office to show Meléndez the results. Then he told Claire to go and help the others with the tests and Shaun to stay with him to review the results. 

In her way out Claire ran into Glassy.

GLASSY: Good morning

CLAIRE: Good morning 

GLASSY: Can I talk to you for a moment? 

CLAIRE: Sure. What happens?

GLASSY: How do you see Shaun?

CLAIRE: To be honest very well. I’m really surprised of how he’s dealing with it. I thought he would be saddest. 

GLASSY: Really?

CLAIRE: Yes, why? You see him bad?

GLASSY: No I see him pretty good too. But Lea just keep calling me saying that she sees him acting weird, that something is happening. 

CLAIRE: Really?

GLASSY: Yes, she just called me this morning saying that last night he didn’t eat anything and this morning he left without having breakfast 

CLAIRE: That’s weird

Claire stood there for a moment thinking about what Shaun told them about moving out. 

CLAIRE: Maybe he’s like that for something but it’s not about Carly, its more about something she told him

GLASSY: What do you mean? (not understanding)

CLAIRE: Shaun told us the other day that Carly broke up with him because she realized what he feels for Lea.

GLASSY: Ok that’s normal. She took her time to realized it, it’s difficult not to see it…

Claire smiled. The truth was that it was really difficult not to see it. 

CLAIRE: And Carly told him that while he kept living with her he wouldn’t be able to move on. So yesterday Shaun told us he was thinking of moving out on his own again

GLASSY: What?! (surprised)

CLAIRE: Yes. We were surprised too

GLASSY: He’s gonna move out?

CLAIRE: He told us he is going to, yes. And maybe he’s acting weird at home because he doesn’t know how to tell Lea. 

Glassy couldn’t believe that Shaun was actually thinking about moving out. Not even when Lea was with Jake he thought of that and he knew that was really difficult for him. 

GLASSY: Ok, I will try to talk to him. Thanks for telling me

CLAIRE: You don’t have to thank me. And good luck we already try to change his mind but he seems very decided 

At lunch time Glassy went down to the cafeteria a little earlier to see if he saw Shaun and talk to him. 

GLASSY: Shaun

SHAUN: Glassy

GLASSY: You wanna have lunch with me?

SHAUN: Ok

They took their food and went to their table. 

GLASSY: How was yesterday surgery? I’ve heard it was long 

SHAUN: Good. It was long but everything went ok 

GLASSY: Great

SHAUN: Dc. Meléndez let me do a part alone 

GLASSY: That’s great

SHAUN: Yes

GLASSY: And how is everything else?

SHAUN: Good

GLASSY: With Carly too?

SHAUN: Yes, we are friends

GLASSY: That’s great

SHAUN: Yes

Glassy went mute for a moment, he didn’t know how to talk about the idea of moving out. 

SHAUN: Can I stay for some days at your house?

GLASSY: Excuse me? (surprised for the question)

SHAUN: Can I stay for some days at your house? (he repeated)

GLASSY: Why?

SHAUN: Just until I found another apartment for rent 

GLASSY: Another apartment? You guys are moving again? (like he didn’t know anything to see if Shaun tells him. He didn’t want to tell him Claire had already told him)

SHAUN: I am. I don’t know if Lea is. I suppose because she can’t afford it on her own

GLASSY: Wait, how is that? You are but Lea isn’t? You are not gonna live together anymore?

SHAUN: No

GLASSY: Why? What happened?

SHAUN: I have to move on and while I’m living with her I can’t 

GLASSY: Shaun I don’t think that’s the best idea. You’re not gonna forget her just by moving out 

SHAUN: I think I will

GLASSY: Have you talked with her?

SHAUN: No, not jet

GLASSY: You should

SHAUN: I will. I just don’t know what to say

GLASSY: You can stay in my house all you want if you think is the best idea, but I think you should talk to her first. It’s not that easy to forget someone.

Glassy thought for a moment about saying to Shaun hat maybe Lea had change her mind because he really thought she had, after seeing her lately, how she had change with him   
and all she had told him but he didn’t want to give false hopes to Shaun, he didn’t know for sure what was in Lea´s mind. 

SHAUN: Ok. Thank you

GLASSY: What are you gonna tell her?

SHAUN: That I can’t live with her anymore. That I will pay for the apartment until she found another one. 

GLASSY: About why you are leaving

SHAUN: I don’t know (Shaun didn’t know what to tell her. He wanted to be her friend, he needed her in his life, just not live with her and if he told her the real reason he was   
moving out maybe she will get upset)

They both went mute for a while. 

GLASSY: You can come have dinner in my house tonight and we watch tv. Debbie is out. 

SHAUN: Ok

That night Lea arrived home but when she went inside she saw that there wasn’t anybody there. It was a little late and she was hungry so she texted Shaun.   
LEA: Are you coming for dinner?  
SHAUN: No, I’m with Glassy  
LEA: Oh, ok, great

Lea was quiet that he was with Glassy. Maybe he could talk to him and help him since he didn’t speak much to her lately. She didn’t know what was happening, they were great lately and then suddenly he avoids her. 

She ate something, took a shower and went to bed. The next day she woke up when she heard the door. She run outside her bedroom and saw Shaun arriving at the apartment. 

LEA: Good morning. I thought you were leaving 

SHAUN: Good morning. No, I slept at Glassy´s, I just came to have a shower and change my clothes. Then I’m leaving to the hospital. 

LEA: Oh ok

Shaun went inside his bedroom and then in the bathroom. Lea went to the kitchen to made something for breakfast.

When Shaun went outside the bathroom he saw the table and Lea finishing some pancakes. Lea was going to ask him about why he lie to her about Carly not giving any reason to leave him but she thought it was better not to do it and move on. He had trough enough already. 

LEA: Oh perfect, just on time

SHAUN: No…

LEA: Oh come on you can’t say no. They are fresh start pancakes remember? Besides you have to eat something before going to work. 

SHAUN: Ok (he found really difficult to say no to pancakes)

They sat at the table and had breakfast. Lea didn’t want to push him so she decided not to ask too much things and Shaun was just thinking how much he was going to miss these kind of things and living with her. 

LEA: What plans you have for today?

SHAUN: I don’t know

LEA: We could have lunch together

SHAUN: I don’t think a can. We have a lot of work 

LEA: Oh ok. Another day (smiling)

They finished their breakfast and then he helped Lea clean. Then he grabbed his jacket and bag and went to the hospital. 

SHAUN: Thank you for the breakfast Lea. I love your pancakes

LEA: No prob Shaun. I’m happy you like them (smiling)

Shaun stood there in the door looking at her for some seconds. He was going to miss her so much. 

LEA: Have a nice day (smiling)

SHAUN: Thank you

Shaun turned around and left. Lea stood there looking at the door, he was acting a little weird but it was Shaun so maybe he was just trying to move on from Carly. 

\---

At lunch time Lea called Gassy to see if Shaun had told him something.

LEA: Hi   
GLASSY: Hi  
LEA: I don’t know what you told him but he’s better, I think. Thank you   
GLASSY: You’re welcome  
LEA: He said anything?  
GLASSY: Nothing special  
LEA: Ok  
Glassy felt awful about lying to Lea but it was better that Shaun speak to her. 

\---

That night Shaun finished earlier and went to the lockers room to change. When he was about to leave he grab his bag and the scalper fell out. 

He took it and sat down in front of the lockers. Suddenly he began to feel overwhelmed, it wasn’t only a reminder of his brother anymore now it reminds him of Lea too. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to go away from her, even if it was something he needed to do. He took a deep breath and went home to finish picking up his things to go to Glassy´s house. 

When he arrived at the apartment it was 8 p.m. so Lea wasn’t there yet. He went to his bedroom and finished packing. He didn’t have a lot of things so there were just 2 boxes and his hand luggage. 

He took one box and the hand luggage out of his bedroom and went inside again to pick up the photo of him with his brother, that was the last thing to grab. Then he saw the baseball ball Lea give him when she left to Hershey. 

Suddenly he started thinking about all those memories he had with her: when he met her; that day that his life changed forever, the day she came to his apartment asking for batteries; when they started talking, how easy it was to be with her, the road trip, the karaoke, his first kiss, when she left, when she came back… It was so difficult for him when she left but on the other hand if he could survive that he could do it again…

In that moment he heard the door, she was home. 

Lea came inside and saw the bag and the box and didn’t understand anything. 

LEA: Shaun!

SHAUN: I’m here (coming out of his room)

LEA: What is going on? And those things? (confused)

Shaun didn’t say anything

LEA: Shaun, what is going on? You’re scaring me

SHAUN: I’m moving out

LEA: What? (smiling nervously. She didn’t understand anything. Suddenly her heart began to beat faster)

SHAUN: I didn’t tell you before because I didn’t know how

LEA: Are you serious? What do you mean you are moving out? Where? With whom? Why? (confused)

SHAUN: I will stay with Glassy until I found another apartment. And I will pay for this until you find another one too. 

Lea was shocked, she didn’t know what to say, what was going on, she never expected something like these to happen, to Shaun to go away, not even when they were not very good they still found a way to get better and keep living together.

LEA: Look I now I can be difficult to live with, sometimes, and that I scream and forget things but I thought we were doing ok. If something bothers you, you can tell me ok? I’m not gonna get mad, you don’t need to move out. (she was terrified. Suddenly she found really difficult to breath and her eyes began to be waited. She can’t lose him)

SHAUN: Is not anything of that. I don’t mind if you scream sometimes or forget things 

LEA: Then why?

SHAUN: I can’t live with you

Shaun started to be overwhelmed, he didn’t know what to say. He just wanted to go away.

LEA: Why?

Lea saw that Shaun was getting nervous and got close to him carefully. 

LEA: I don’t care what it is, you can tell me 

Shaun turned around and started to hit his head.

LEA: Shaun come on, it’s me. Clam down. I’m not gonna get angry I just want to know why and why so suddenly. You have never say anything about moving out (soft)

Shaun turned around again.

SHAUN: Because I didn’t know what to tell you

LEA: The truth (smiling)

SHAUN: I love you and you don’t love me and I can’t live with you because I have to move on. I have to move on. 

Lea didn’t move or say anything. She was too shocked to do anything. Did she hear right? Did Shaun had just told he love her? She kind of knew it at least before he started dating   
Carly, now she wasn’t so sure he still did it… But know it and heard it were two different things. She couldn’t remember anytime a guy had told her he loves her. 

LEA: What? (managing to speak and smiling)

SHAUN: I have to go (nervous)

LEA: Did you just said you love me? (smiling and surprised)

SHAUN: Yes, and I’m sorry… (confused. He didn’t understand why she was smiling like that)

Lea couldn’t stop smiling and her eyes were bright. She was so happy. Shaun move to the door of his room but she didn’t let him.

LEA: You aren’t going anywhere (smiling and not letting him walk)

SHAUN: I have to go

LEA: No, you don’t have to

SHAUN: Yes, I have to move on and I can’t do it living with you

LEA: I love you too (whispering and stuttering)

When Shaun heard this he looked at Lea confused. Had she just told him she loves him too? 

SHAUN: What? (confused)

LEA: I love you too (she repeat, smiling)

SHAUN: You have made it very clear that you don’t, that you just want us to be friends 

LEA: Yes, I know. But things change and feelings too, remember? I was wrong when I told you that 

Shaun look at her confused. He just couldn’t believe suddenly she wanted to be with him. When Lea saw his face she began to explain herself.

LEA: These last months, seeing you happy with Carly, me trying to be happy with Jake… Had make me realize that I was wrong. I just told you that because I was afraid, I am afraid   
to lose you. 

SHAUN: Why would you lose me? (he didn’t understand why she was going to lose)

LEA: Because it’s me Shaun and I didn’t lie on that, I always ruin everything. And if this goes wrong I will lose you and I can’t. You’re the only stable thing I have in my life (almost   
crying)

Shaun didn’t say anything.

LEA: But it never minds because apparently I’m loosing you anyway since you are going to move out 

SHAUN: You are taking for granted that it will go wrong and you don’t know that 

LEA: Yes, I know

SHAUN: No, you don’t

Lea smiled.

SHAUN: I can’t lose you too. But I can’t keep pretending. 

LEA: I know. Me neither 

SHAUN: Maybe we should try

LEA: Maybe… (smiling)

Lea got closer, stood on tiptoe, placed her arms around his neck and kiss him. 

It was a risk for both of them but there comes a time in your life where you have to stop being afraid and take the risk. 

THE END!


	19. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Shaun and Lea being together ;D
> 
> Comment anything you want, please, I really enjoy the comments. Thank you for your support in my previews work, hopw you like this one too.
> 
> The next episode will be "their first date" so how do you imagine that? where they will go? what they will do?..

Shaun enter his room and lay on the bed, if he usually didn’t sleep to much tonight he wasn’t going to sleep anything. He was too excited and happy to sleep; he just couldn’t believe that Lea wanted to be with him.

He grabbed his phone to see of the alarm was on and saw Glassy´s calls and texts.

GLASSY: Shaun, am I going to pick you up?  
GLASSY: Shaun, where are you?  
GLASSY: Everything ok?  
GLASSY: Have you talk to Lea?  
GLASSY: I guess you are talking  
GLASSY: I guess at the end you stay there  
GLASSY: I’m going to sleep if you need anything call me. The phone is on  
SHAUN: Yes, at the end I stay. Sorry I didn’t answer, I just saw it

Shaun left the phone on the floor and try to sleep.

Lea on the other hand enter her room and lay on the bed too. She was exhausted but at the same time she felt like she had just woke up of a week of sleep. With the silence that was in the apartment right now she could feel her heart beating fast. She was sure she had a heart attack when Shaun told her he was moving out. Gosh how could she have been so idiot she almost loses him because of being afraid. She usually was very positive except for anything that had something to do with Shaun, maybe because she had never felt this way before.

But right now nothing of that matters, right now she couldn’t help but smiling, she was so happy that Shaun didn’t leave, that even how idiot she was the last couple of month he stills loves her, happy for being finally honest with herself and with him, happy for everything that was in their future.

Slowly and happy both fall sleep in their bedrooms.

\---

The next day when Shaun heard the alarm, he opened his eyes, it was a new day, and almost a new life. He woke up excited and happy and went to have a shower to be ready to go to work.

Lea on the other hand woke up scared, she had some nightmares about Shaun leaving, saying to her that he was tired of waiting and he was ready to move on. Suddenly a noise took her out of her thoughts and calm her down. It was probably him waking up.

She went up and got out of her room with a smile but she saw the door of the bathroom closing and then the shower so she decided to make breakfast.

Shaun got a shower, some fresh clothes and brush his teeth. When he was combing his hair he started to being nervous, what if Lea had change her mind? What if she told her that because she was afraid of him moving out but she wasn’t ready to be with someone? What if he ruins everything?... Then he heard a noise in the kitchen and decided to go out.

When he came outside he saw her in the kitchen, she was still wearing the pajama. The best was to act normally and see how she reacts.

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Good morning (smiling)

SHAUN: I heard a noise

LEA: Yes, sorry. A spoon fell

SHAUN: You don’t have to do this. I can have breakfast in the hospital.

LEA: That plastic food? agg. No way, the less you eat it the better. Also I don’t mind I like that we have breakfast together. (smiling)

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun grabbed the cups and took them to the table. Then the dishes and cutlery. When he came back to help Lea with the toasts she stopped in his way.

LEA: Don’t you forget something? (smiling and whispering)

Shaun looked at her surprised and then looked at the table, going through the things he had already taken there.

SHAUN: No

Lea got close and kiss him. Shaun was petrified.

LEA: The good morning kiss, Shaun (smiling)

SHAUN: Yes, I’m sorry. I didn’t know if…

LEA: You didn’t know what? (smiling)

SHAUN: If you had regret it or something…

LEA: What? (surprised) Shaun I’m not going to regret anything. I get that you maybe think that because I hasn’t been very clear and have change my mind a lot recently and it took  
me a long way to get where I am now but now I’m sure. I’m never been so sure of something in my life ok? I love you ok? And I’m not going to regret anything.

SHAUN: Ok (smiling)

Shaun got closer with doubt and kiss her.

SHAUN: I love you too

Lea smiled and stand there in front of each other for a moment.

LEA: Come on, let’s have breakfast. I don’t want you to be late.

They had breakfast and then Shaun grabbed some boxes to took them to his room.

LEA: Why don’t you leave that and I help you order it tonight

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun left the box on the floor and went to the door.

SHAUN: See you tonight

LEA: See you tonight

\---

When he arrived at the hospital he found Glassy at the front door.

GLASSY: Wow, good morning

SHAUN: Good morning

GLASSY: Everything ok?

SHAUN: Yes (smiling)

GLASSY: So you won’t move out?

SHAUN: No

GLASSY: That’s good. What has changed?

SHAUN: Lea and I are together I think (smiling)

When Glassy heard this he almost stamped against the front door, he stopped walking and turned around. He looked at Shaun confused.

GLASSY: What?! How?! What?! (stuttering)

SHAUN: Are you ok? (looking at Glassy)

GLASSY: Yes. What do you mean?

SHAUN: What you think I mean?

GLASSY: I don’t know. I’m confused. Yesterday you were ready to move on and leave the apartment and now you are together?

SHAUN: She told me she loves me and that she was just afraid that it goes wrong

GLASSY: That’s great Shaun

SHAUN: Yes, I know

Shaun went inside the hospital and Glassy follow him. He was really happy for both of them, they deserve to be happy.

Shaun said goodbye to Glassy and went to the surgery plant. When he was arriving he saw Claire.

CLAIRE: Good morning

SHAUN: Good morning

CLAIRE: How is everything?

SHAUN: Very good (smiling)

CLAIRE: wow Very good? (she wasn’t used to see Shaun this happy)

SHAUN: Lea kissed me last night and again this morning

CLAIRE: What! OMG. Seriously?

SHAUN: Yes

CLAIRE: So I suppose you won’t move out, right?

SHAUN: No

CLAIRE: That’s great (smiling)

SHAUN: Yes

CLAIRE: I’m so happy for you (smiling)

SHAUN: Thank you (smiling)

They both went inside the surgery office and Meléndez arrived after them and explain them the tests they were going to do.

The day was pretty normal, they did the tests, review the results and there wasn’t anything out of a normal day. But for Shaun the day was going so slow, he just couldn’t wait to  
arrive home and sees Lea.

About 7 p.m. he received a text from Lea:

LEA: Wanna eat pizza for dinner?  
SHAUN: Ok  
LEA: Great. I pick you up at 9 p.m.  
SHAUN: Ok

When he was finishing and getting ready to leave the hospital Glassy try to speak to him but he was in a hurry.

GLASSY: Shaun, wait

SHAUN: I have to go. See you tomorrow

Glassy saw how Shaun get inside Lea´s car and then the car disappear.

They went to pick up the pizza and then home.

LEA: What do you think if we have some lunch and then I help you order your things?

SHAUN: It’s a great idea

LEA: Perfect (smiling)

They both have dinner and talked about how was their day. After they finish having dinner, they clean the table and took to boxes to Shaun´s bedroom. Shaun order his clothes and Lea the books and the rest of his things.

LEA: I don’t know how can you have so few things

SHAUN: I have the necessary

LEA: Yea, I see that (smiling). Where do I put the books?

SHAUN: There in the shelve. In alphabetic order

LEA: Ok (smiling)

In half an hour everything was in its place. The only things that were left was the photo with his brother and the baseball ball. Lea took the last box and took them out of it carefully.

LEA: And this?

SHAUN: In the table

Lea put them carefully on the table.

SHAUN: You can take your ball if you want

LEA: It’s not mine, it’s yours. Why are you always trying to give it back to me? I thought you like it

SHAUN: I do but I feel weird having it, it’s your memory.

LEA: I can see it if I want to. And I want you to have it (smiling)

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: Everything done?

SHAUN: Yes

They both smiled. Everything was getting back to normal if normal had ever existed between them. It was surprisingly but they were so comfortable with each other that they have ever been before.

Suddenly it was 3 a.m. and Shaun and Lea hadn’t even noticed, they were sitting on the couch talking and it was like time had stopped.

Lea looked up and saw the clock.

LEA: Gosh! Its 3 a.m. we should go to sleep; you have to be fresh to work tomorrow

SHAUN: Yes, we should

Lea woke up and went to her room and Shaun did the same thing, grabbing a box in his way to his room.

Just before getting inside her room Lea turned around, smile and give him a little kiss.

LEA: Good night

SHAUN: Good night


	20. Pine Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here it´s the next chapter were we will see Shaun and Lea first date. I hope it didnt end up being too sticky.   
> At first I didnt want to do a dinner because I wanted to do something different that we see in the promo of Shaun and Carly first date but then I thought of doing it similar but much natural at least it´s what I think. 
> 
> Enjoy and please comment ;D

The next day Shaun got up and got ready to go to work. He was thinking that maybe will be a good idea to ask Lea out on a date, they already knew each other but they hadn’t had any real date. When he got out of his room Lea was sitting at the island. 

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Good morning (smiling). You wanna have breakfast? 

SHAUN: No today I will have it with Glassy

LEA: Oh, ok great

Shaun stand there next to Lea for some minutes. 

LEA: Everything ok?

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: You wanna tell me something

SHAUN: No. Yes

LEA: ¿No or yes? (smiling)

Even if it was Lea, it was a little weird and difficult to ask her out. 

SHAUN: You have plans for tonight?

LEA: No, why? (smiling with doubt)

SHAUN: You would like to go out with me?

LEA: Sure, where? 

SHAUN: It’s a surprise

LEA: Shaun we don’t have to do this dates thing. We already know each other. 

SHAUN: I know, but I would like to do them if you want 

LEA: Ok, yea it will be fun

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun went out of the apartment and to the hospital. Then he went to the cafeteria, grab his breakfast and meet Glassy at their usual table. 

SHAUN: Good morning

GLASSY: Good morning. How is everything?

SHAUN: Very good

GLASSY: Great (it was great to see Shaun happy)

SHAUN: How is Debbie?

GLASSY: Good. How is Lea?

SHAUN: Good. We have a date tonight (smiling)

GLASSY: Oh that’s great. Where are you going to go?

SHAUN: I don’t know yet

When they finish their breakfast Shaun went to the surgery office where Lim and the rest of the team were discussing the case. 

When they finish he went with Claire to do some of the tests. 

CLAIRE: How is it going?

SHAUN: Very good

CLAIRE: You seem to be very happy 

SHAUN: I am. (smiling) Do you know any restaurant that is in a park or and have karaoke? 

CLAIRE: Why?

SHAUN: I’ve invited Lea on a date tonight 

CLAIRE: Ohh that’s so cute. I don’t know any but we can look it later. 

SHAUN: Ok

After doing the tests and knowing what was wrong with the patient they decided to do the surgery in the afternoon. Then Shaun and Claire went to lunch and she help Shaun look for some restaurant. In that moment Park arrived. 

PARK: What are you doing?

CLAIRE: Looking for a restaurant with karaoke 

PARK: Why?

SHAUN: I’ve invited Lea to dinner and we usually sing 

PARK: Oh there’s one that we went for some Christmas party I think. It was pretty nice, I can look for it and tell you. 

SHAUN: Yes, please

PARK: Ok

Park send him the address and Shaun liked it, so he called to reserve a table. 

The surgery went well and at 8 p.m. they had finished it. Shaun and Claire went to the lockers room to change their clothes and Shaun received a texts from Lea. 

LEA: How is the day going?  
SHAUN: Good  
LEA: We are going to a normal place or something elegant?  
SHAUN: It’s a surprise  
LEA: I need to know what to wear Shaun  
SHAUN: Normal but elegant  
LEA: That doesn’t help

Lea had been nervous all day. First she didn’t know where they will be going because Shaun insisted that it was a surprise, she liked that but at the same time it gets on her nerves. Secondly it had been a while since she had a date, a real date with someone she really cares. Finally, she didn’t know what to wear. 

She wasn’t really focusing at work so she decided to go home a little early to see what to wear. She knew they will have a great time, because she always has a great time with Shaun, but she was nervous.

After looking all of her wardrobe Lea decided to wear a red dress with some flowers in yellow and green, not very fancy but not normal either. While she was getting ready she heard Shaun arriving. 

Shaun arrived and went directly to his room, he had already got a shower at the hospital so he just got dress. He decided to wear a blue suit with a red shirt. 

When they finished they went out of their rooms exactly at the same time. 

SHAUN: Hello

LEA: Hi (smiling)

They just stood there in their room´s doors, smiling and looking at each other. Shaun couldn’t get his eyes away from Lea, how beautiful she was, more than she usually was, and   
Lea was like that too, in fact she had no words like the first time she had seen him like that, so elegant, that night she got home late and Shaun asked if he looked nice.

When they got back to reality: 

LEA: Its ok like this or its too much? (with doubt)

SHAUN: You’re perfect

Lea smiled.

LEA: You’re not bad yourself (smiling). It seems like we are going matching clothes. (looking at his red shirt)

SHAUN: A little. Ready?

LEA: Yes

They both went to the door.

SHAUN: Can I drive?

LEA: Of course

Lea give him the keys of the car.

LEA: Are you gonna tell me where are we going?

SHAUN: No

They both went to the car and then to the restaurant. 

When they were arriving Lea saw a lot of trees with light son them. Shaun park and they went out of the car. 

To go inside the restaurant, you have to walk through a corridor surrounded by the trees, and then walk through some stairs. The restaurant was divided in two zones: inside and outside. They went to the outside zone which was a terrace divided itself in two part; one with the tables and the other one downstairs surrounded by water fonts that play with the water. 

The waiter showed them their table, that was in one of the extremes of the terrace where you can see the fonts and the trees. Then he gave them the menu and disappear.

LEA: This is beautiful Shaun (smiling)

SHAUN: I’m happy you like it

LEA: It reminds me of…

SHAUN: Pine trees

LEA: Yes (smiling)

It was a very calm and romantic place. There was some relaxing violin music at the back and lights around all the terrace railing. On the top of the tables there were circular lamps and some candles in the center of the tables to help with the light.

They were talking and laughing about some memories like when they meet, the road trip, when they decided to move in together…

LEA: So how was your day?

SHAUN: Good, it was pretty calm. And yours? 

LEA: Good, I didn’t do much 

SHAUN: That’s good or bad?

LEA: Good, I think. The truth is I was a little nervous about tonight. 

SHAUN: Why?

LEA: I don’t know, it’s just that I’m not used to do these things with you. But I’m happy to have come, I’m having a great time. 

SHAUN: I was nervous too

LEA: Why? At least you knew where we were coming and what we were gonna do (making a funny face) 

SHAUN: I want it to be a surprise

LEA: And it has been. This is beautiful

SHAUN: Claire and Park help me

LEA: Yea? Well they have very good taste. I didn’t know this place existed

When they finished eating it was around 12 p.m. and at the end of the terrace a woman announced that the dance floor at the first floor was going to open. There alternate karaoke and dancing one night at a time. 

SHAUN: You wanna dance? Or we can go home, its late (nervous)

LEA: It’s not too late Besides I never had a chance to see if I teach you how to dance properly (smiling)

Shaun got up and help Lea giving her his hand. Then they both went downstairs to the dance floor. It was perfect because there weren’t too much people and they can move. 

In the moment that they put themselves in position it began to sound “Islands in the Stream” in acoustic version. 

LEA: It seems like a sign

SHAUN: Yes

They hug just like Lea teach him and began to dance. Lea got closer to Shaun and put her head closer to his heart while they swing. They were like that until the sound finished.

LEA: This is perfect (smiling and getting closer to kiss him)

SHAUN: Yes, it is

Then they went out of the restaurant and begin to walk to the car. Lea saw a little park across the street. 

LEA: There’s a park over there, we could go for a walk if you want 

SHAUN: Ok, I like that idea

They walk to the park smiling.

LEA: Can I take your hand?

SHAUN: Of course (smiling)

Shaun smiled and grab Lea´s hand while they walk. 

LEA: Thank you for tonight Shaun (smiling)

SHAUN: You don’t have to thank me (surprised)

But Lea had to thank him, Shaun makes her feel special and she had never felt like that before. They were walking around the park talking and smiling; they just didn’t want to go   
back home.


	21. Dinner Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I´m back, sorry for the holidays I took, first I was sick and then I´m having some family issues and hadn´t been inspired to write.
> 
> Luckily, I´m back and will try to start posting again more often, at least on Mondays as I use to.
> 
> Ok, so this episode is like a double date with Shaun and Lea, and Debbie and Glassy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and being so patient. 
> 
> Comment what you would like to see and what you think of the real Season 3 ;D

The next day Shaun got up early and got ready to go to work. When he come out of his bedroom he saw that Lea hadn’t wake up jet so he went to the cafeteria near their apartment to buy her something for breakfast. 

After seeing all the choices, he but a donut. Then he went back to the apartment and he heard no noise so he decided to write her a note and leave the donut on a dish on the island. After that he went to the hospital.

When he arrived he went to the surgery office where the rest of his co-worker were. Meléndez explain the case to them and then they went to work. 

When they were walking on the hall Claire come to talk to him. 

CLAIRE: So…

SHAUN: What?

CLAIRE: Is there any reason for you to be late? (smiling)

SHAUN: I’m not late

CLAIRE: For you, you are. Normally you arrived like 15 minutes early. 

SHAUN: I went to buy a donut for Lea 

CLAIRE: Oh. So how was the date? Did she like the place?

SHAUN: Good, I think. She said it was beautiful

CLAIRE: Great. ¿Did you sang?

SHAUN: No at the end it was dancing no karaoke

CLAIRE: So you danced?

SHAUN: Yes

CLAIRE: And?

SHAUN: It was good

Claire smiled.

In that moment Shaun´s phone rang. It was a text from Lea.

LEA: Thanks for the donut.  
SHAUN: No prob  
LEA: Have a nice day, too

After doing some tests and seeing the results they decided the plan and Melendez told Shaun and Claire to go and inform the patient.

At lunch time Shaun and the rest of the team went to the cafeteria where Glassy was. 

GLASSY: Hi

SHAUN: Hello

GLASSY: Wanna lunch with me?

SHAUN: Ok

They grab their food and went to their table. 

GLASSY: How is the day going?

SHAUN: Good

GLASSY: How is Lea?

SHAUN: Good

GLASSY: Everything ok?

SHAUN: Yes. Last night we had a date

GLASSY: Seriously?

SHAUN: Yes

GLASSY: And where did you go?

SHAUN: To a restaurant

GLASSY: And it was ok?

SHAUN: Yes. We talked, and danced and went for a walk

GLASSY: That´s great Shaun

SHAUN: Yes

GLASSY: I was thinking that we haven’t see each other very often lately so you two could come and have dinner at home, one night. with Debbie and me

SHAUN: I will tell Lea

GLASSY: Ok

When they finished Shaun went back to the office where they continued to talk about the case. 

\---

Lea woke up a Little lost, she didn’t know what time it was. Normally she woke up when she heard Shaun, but today she hadn’t Heard anything. She turned around and saw that it was 10 a.m. already. She got up, put a coat on and went out of her room. 

She walked a little sleepy to the island, where she sat putting her hand on her eyes. When she focused her eyes she saw the dish with the donut and the note “I went to the hospital. Have a nice day”

She smiled and grab her phone to text Shaun. Then she had breakfast and worked a little. Luckily she didn’t have to go to the office today.

After working a little with her laptop, she cleaned the apartment and changed Albert´s water. 

When it was 7 p.m. she decided to make something for dinner and texted Shaun so he didn’t eat in the hospital. 

\---

After explaining the surgery to the patient Meléndez told him to think about it and give him an answer the next day, so he told Shaun and the rest of the team to go home and rest. 

Shaun arrived home and saw Lea in the kitchen finishing a salad. 

SHAUN: Good night

LEA: Hi, how was your day?

SHAUN: Good, and yours?

LEA: Boring

SHAUN: Why?

LEA: I had to do things but I didn’t want to do them 

Shaun left his jacket at the entrance and put the table. 

SHAUN: You didn’t have to make anything. I could have eaten something in the hospital

LEA: It´s ok, besides I have no idea what to eat. 

Then they sat down and have dinner. 

SHAUN: Glassy want us to go have dinner at his house one day 

LEA: Yea? Great, when?

SHAUN: I don’t know, I told him I would ask you first

LEA: Tomorrow maybe? (smiling. She loved that about Shaun, he always asks her first)

SHAUN: Ok

\---

The next day Shaun went early to the hospital because Melendez texted him that the surgery was at 8:30 a.m. Fortunately everything went ok. 

While getting out of the O.R Shaun found Glassy. 

GLASSY: Good job there

SHAUN: Thank you

GLASSY: Meléndez let you do more thing each time

SHAUN: Yes. Lea told me she like the dinner idea. Tonight? 

GLASSY: Tonight? Ok, I will tell Debbie

SHAUN: Ok

\---

When she woke up Lea send a text to Debbie:

LEA: Hey   
DEBBIE: Hey  
LEA: Shaun told me that Glassy want us to go for dinner  
DEBBIE: Yes  
LEA: Tonight is ok?  
DEBBIE: Yes, sure  
LEA: Great. You need help with anything?  
DEBBIE: I have to go and pick up the cake samples because we hadn’t decided yet. Wanna come?   
LEA: Cake? Of course  
DEBBIE: Great, then we can see what to eat for dinner   
LEA: Ok  
DEBBIE: At 5 at the hospital  
LEA: Ok

After talking to Shaun, Glassy went to his office for the meeting with Andrews, stopping at the cafeteria to tell Debbie about the dinner.

GLASSY: Hey 

DEBBIE: Hey

GLASSY: Shaun just told me they´re coming for dinner tonight 

DEBBIE: Yea Lea has just text me

GLASSY: Oh, ok

DEBBIE: We are going to pick the samples for the cake first and will wait for you two at home. 

GLASSY: Great

\---

When it was 5 p.m. Lea was at the entrance of the hospital, sitting on a bench, waiting for Debbie.

DEBBIE: Ready?

LEA: Hey. yep

They give each other a hug and then went to Lea´s car. 

DEBBIE: How is everything going?

LEA: Very good (smiling)

DEBBIE: I see that. Look at that smile

Lea smiled more. 

DEBBIE: I told you everything would go fine 

LEA: Yea well, I almost screw everything up

DEBBIE: But you didn’t

LEA: Thankfully

DEBBIE: How was the date?

Lea looked at Debbie surprised. She already knew about the date? 

LEA: It was awesome. You found out quickly 

DEBBIE: Aaron told me

LEA: Oh

DEBBIE: Well that and that almost the entire hospital knows it. You can’t do anything in there without everybody finding it out. 

LEA: Good to know that (smiling) 

They went to pick up the cakes and then to Glassy´s home. When they arrived they put the samples on the island. 

DEBBIE: What we´re going to do for dinner?

LEA: Salad? (smiling)

DEBBIE: Ok

They made the salad pretty quick and then they started to try the samples.

\---

Around 8 p.m. Shaun went to the entrance of the hospital where Glassy was waiting for him. 

SHAUN: Ready?

GLASSY: Hey, yes

They went to Glassy´s car and then to his house. When they arrived they heard some laughs coming out from the kitchen. When they went inside they found Lea eating a chocolate   
cake and Debbie an orange one. 

GLASSY: Hi

DEBBIE: Hi

LEA: Hey

GLASSY: You have a cake buffet in here

Lea got closer to Shaun and give him a little kiss. 

LEA: How was your day? (smiling)

SHAUN: Good, and yours?

LEA: Good (smiling)

GLASSY: How are the cakes?

LEA: Some of them amazing and others not very good. There’s one that we don’t know what it has because it has a weird taste. 

DEBBIE: We are separating them in the ones we like and the ones we don’t. In the middle is the estrange one. 

LEA: The best one is the chocolate one

DEBBIE: Yea is her favorite. She has already eaten like half of it. I don’t think she’s gonna eat anything for dinner. 

LEA: Hey don’t exaggerate, I haven’t eaten that much (smiling) 

Lea grab a piece and give it to Shaun on a teaspoon

LEA: Try it, it’s delicious (smiling)

Shaun left Lea give him the piece and chewed it carefully. 

SHAUN: Its very good

LEA: Chocolate 2 

DEBBIE: I don’t know I don’t see a chocolate cake for a wedding…

LEA: If you don’t want it, give it to me. I will eat it

They all laugh and then Shaun and Glassy put the table while Lea and Debbie finished the salad. Then they sat at the table and have dinner while talking. 

DEBBIE: So, you have plans for another date?

LEA: I don’t know, maybe. We will see (smiling and looking at Shaun)

SHAUN: I like dancing

LEA: And you’re very good at it (smiling)

DEBBIE: Maybe we could do a double date next time, like going to the karts again

LEA: Yes

SHAUN: I like that idea 

GLASSY: I don’t

LEA: Why?

GLASSY: My back isn’t what it used to 

LEA: Baby

GLASSY: You will see when you have my age 

LEA: I will be perfect at your age 

They all laugh and when they finished eating they went back to the kitchen to finish trying the cakes.


	22. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry but it was impossible to post yesterday. I´m starting my final project at college and I´m getting stressed out.
> 
> So this chapter is something I think Shaun will do for Lea and I think is very sweet. I´m also putting the thing of the solo surgery that we are seeing this season but in my way ;D
> 
> It´s just me or I´m not liking the supportive/happy friend that Lea s being with Shaun/Carly relationship? I want her jealous! ;D
> 
> Enjoy, comment and thanks for the support!!

Lea woke up a little earlier than usually, today she had an important meeting at work and she couldn’t be late. She got up, got dressed and then went to the kitchen to eat something for breakfast. In that moment Shaun went out of his bedroom and saw her in the kitchen. 

SHAUN: Good morning

LEA: Good morning

Lea grab a glass and the juice bottle, she was a little nervous so the glass went out of her hand and directly to the floor. When Shaun heard the sound he froze. 

SHAUN: Are you ok? (walking to the kitchen)

LEA: Yes, yes. I’m sorry

SHAUN: It´s ok 

Lea went to grab the broom and the dustpan to pick up the glasses while Shaun picked up the big pieces. 

LEA: It´s ok Shaun, I pick them up

SHAUN: I don’t mind helping you

LEA: This is a mess

SHAUN: It’s just a glass. Be careful not to cut yourself. 

LEA: Yes

Lea pick up the pieces and then put them in the garbage a Little nervous. 

SHAUN: Are you ok?

LEA: Yes, I’m just a little nervous

SHAUN: Why?

LEA: I have a meeting today but I don’t know what is my boss telling us. He just said he want to speak with us and that is urgent and important. I hate not to know. 

SHAUN: I’m sure everything will be ok

LEA: I hope so

Lea went to put on her jacket.

SHAUN: You don’t have breakfast?

LEA: No, I will eat something at work

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: I see you later (getting closer and giving him a kiss)

SHAUN: Good luck in the meeting

LEA: Thanks

\---

Shaun had breakfast and then leave to the hospital. When he arrived he found Claire at the entrance of the surgery office.

CLAIRE: Change quickly. Lim has summoned a meeting at her office 

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun went to the lockers room and change his clothes. Then he went to Lim´s office and stood next to Claire.

SHAUN: Do you know what it´s for?

CLAIRE: No 

LIM: Good morning everyone, as you know 3 year residents usually aren’t able to do surgeries until 4 year. Nevertheless, this is going to change, the sooner you will do it and learn   
how to make decisions on your one, the better. The simple procedurals will be done by you, and the first one to do it is DC. Browne, congratulations. 

When they went out, everyone was congratulating Claire for being the first one and very excited about the news. 

The rest of the day was pretty normal and they had a simple case. At 9 p.m. Shaun went home.

When he arrived at the apartment he saw Lea with a lot of books, papers and her laptop on the living room table. 

SHAUN: Good night

LEA: Hey

SHAUN: How was the meeting?

LEA: Uff, he has told us that we have to do a big Project that we have to deliver by the end of this week for a company that is coming on Monday next week. And he couldn’t have told us before.

SHAUN: Oh, I’m sorry

LEA: I’m sorry about this mess, I promise I will clean everything up when I have finish 

SHAUN: Its ok

Lea smiled and kept looking at her laptop. Shaun took off his jacket and leave it at the entrance with his bag. 

SHAUN: Have you eat something?

LEA: No, I don’t have time for eating. You eat something I will do it later. 

Shaun went to the kitchen and did 2 mixed sandwich trying not to do a lot of noise. Then he went back to the living room where Lea was and give her one. 

LEA: I don’t have time Shaun. You have dinner

SHAUN: You can’t stop eating. You need energy

LEA: Ok, if the doctor says so (smiling)

SHAUN: Yes, he does

LEA: Do you mind if we eat it in the couch? If a clean this now I will lose a lot of time.

SHAUN: Ok. (going to the couch)

Lea smiled and follow him.

LEA: So, how was your day (beginning to eat)

SHAUN: Very good

LEA: Very?

SHAUN: D.C. Lim has told us that we will be able to do our first solo surgery this year 

LEA: ¡OMG! Shaun. That’s awesome!

SHAUN: Yes, it is

LEA: When?

SHAUN: Mine? I don’t know. The first one to do it is Claire

LEA: GREAT. I’m sure the next one will be you (smiling)

SHAUN: That would be awesome

They both eat while Shaun told her everything about the solo surgery and the rest of the things Lim had told them. This ends up to be good for Lea because she relaxes a little and   
stop thinking about her work for a while. 

When they finished Lea got up and grab Shaun´s dish to take it to the kitchen. 

LEA: Thank you for the dinner (giving him a little kiss on the chest)

SHAUN: You are welcome. Can I help you with anything? (smiling)

LEA: Do you know anything about automotive engineering? (with a funny face)

SHAUN: No, but I know how to look in books. You can tell me what to look for and I will do it 

LEA: No, it’s ok. You need to rest and be in alert to that surgery 

SHAUN: I won’t be able to rest knowing that you are here stressed out and without sleeping

LEA: Its ok Shaun. You just go to sleep (smiling) I will be fine. 

Shaun grab a chair that had nothing on top of it and sat down.

SHAUN: Ok, then I will just sit here and watch you

LEA: You are not going to give up, are you? 

SHAUN: Never

LEA: Ok, you can help me (smiling)

SHAUN: Great (proud)

They were up until high hours of the morning. The truth was that Shaun was very helpful and it had help Lea a lot, she had advanced a lot of her project, more than she had   
expected and was a little less worried. When she had advanced enough and she was so tired that she didn’t even know what to tell Shaun to look for, she decided to go to sleep. 

LEA: I don’t know what to look for anymore, I’m so tired. I think the best thing to do is to go and sleep a little. We both needed it. 

SHAUN: Are you sure?

LEA: Yes (yawing and getting up from the chair)

SHAUN: Ok

Shaun got up and started to walk to his room.

LEA: Shaun

SHAUN: Yes?

LEA: Thank you for staying with me and helping me. You didn’t have to do it. 

SHAUN: I wanted to

Lea got closer to him and out her arms around his neck, smiling. Then she kissed him gently. 

LEA: Good night

SHAUN: Good night


	23. First Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, so I really loved last week episode and how Shaun made the right decision for the patient and that somehow Steve was there with him... And Lim OMG I love her! But I miss Lea, she´s appearing like for 5 seconds...  
>  So I wanted to put the first solo surgery in the story.   
> This is basically the same episode but with Lea visiting Shaun and whishing him good luck. I also thought about Lea giving Shaun the surgical cap but I lobe Glassy doing it, so Lea will give him another thing...
> 
> Im not enjoying a lot Carly / Shaun scenes, they´re going a little too fast in my opinion... IDK 
> 
> Don´t forget to comment!

The day started as any other day. Shaun got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. When he was eating Lea came out of her room. 

LEA: Good morning (smiling)

SHAUN: Good morning (smiling)

LEA: Could you sleep anything? 

SHAUN: Yes, and you?

LEA: Yea, yea

In that moment Shaun´s phone began to rang. When he saw it he got up and started jumping. 

SHAUN: Oh! Oh!

LEA: Whatever it is, I’m definitely in (getting up and jumping too)

SHAUN: My first lead surgery (jumping)

LEA: Oh. Shaun that´s awesome! (screaming and jumping)

SHAUN: I’m going to rock it!

LEA: Oh, hell. Yes, you are

SHAUN: I have to go (tuning around to grab his coat and bag)

LEA: Good luck! (screaming)

Shaun turned around and give her a fast kiss. Then he dissapear quicly in front of her, while she stood there watching the door closing and smiling. 

Shaun arrived at the hospital and went to the patient room with Andrews and Park. There he informed her about the surgery and the possible risks. 

After that Andrews went to talk to Lim about the patient seems it seemed to be the perfect patient because of her personality. Lim told him she was just trying to go slow with   
Shaun.

However, after doing some tests they saw that the surgery was harder than they had expected. Lim told Park to go with Shaun to inform the patient. 

Due to the bad news and a not very appropriated comment of Shaun, the patient request to be operated by another surgeon, but Lim made her change her mind. 

At the end the surgery was scheduled for the next day at 8 a.m. and Shaun went home. When he arrived home, he saw Lea at the island waiting for him. 

LEA: Hey, how it went?

SHAUN: Is tomorrow at first hour

LEA: Great

SHAUN: The patient didn’t want me to do the surgery but Lim convinced her

LEA: Well, at least she convinced her

SHAUN: Yes

LEA: Ok, so you have to have dinner and go to rest to be ready for tomorrow 

SHAUN: I prefer to review the procedure

After having some dinner Lea help him with the review. 

LEA: It´s 12 p.m. Time to go to sleep

SHAUN: I don’t know if I will be able to sleep

LEA: You have to try. Everything its gonna go well, relax

SHAUN: Ok

After saying good night both went to their rooms. That night Shaun dreamed about his brother.

The next morning Shaun went up earlier and went to the hospital. At the entrance he found Glassy who give him his first surgical cap and some advice. Then he went to the   
practice room to review the surgery one more time. When he exited the room he found Lea in the hall. 

LEA: Shaun!

SHAUN: Lea, what are you doing here?

LEA: I didn’t see you this morning

SHAUN: I have come earlier to review it one more time

LEA: I imagined that. So how are you doing?

SHAUN: It is in 45 minutes

LEA: Just breath ok? You can do it! 

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: I brought you something

SHAUN: Why?

LEA: I don’t know, I thought that you may like it. Come on, open it! 

Shaun took the box and opened it. Inside there was a surgical mask with a lot of scalpels on it. 

SHAUN: Oh

LEA: You like it?

SHAUN: I love it. Thank you

LEA: You´re welcome (smiling)

In that moment Glassy saw them.

GLASSY: Hi

LEA: Hi

GLASSY: Ready?

SHAUN: I think, yes

Shaun went to the surgical room and stopped at the doors. Lea got closer and put her arms around her neck to give him a kiss.

LEA: Ok, breath, take your time to think and go slowly. Everything will be good. 

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: Go and rock it!

GLASSY: If you want you can stay and watch it in the gallery 

LEA: Oh yes, cool

GLASSY: Follow me

LEA: The gallery?

GLASSY: Is where we see the surgeries 

LEA: And you call it “The Gallery” gosh that is a Little weird. People on the table are like paintings or what?

Glassy just laugh at Lea´s comment.

When Shaun went inside the O.R, Andrews and Park were waiting for him. 

LEA: Gosh, he’s so cute (smiling)

GLASSY: Yes (laughing)

The procedural started, but in the middle Shaun went nervous and leave the O.R. 

LEA: OMG, What happened??

GLASSY: I don’t know. I’m gonna find out

Andrews asked to call Lim.

PARK: Shaun just breath and tell us what you have seen. 

Shaun remembered what Steve used to tell him when he was anxious. 

STEVE: Blow the candles

After calming a little Shaun explained to them that there was another option but he couldn’t do it.

LIM: Can you guide us?

SHAUN: Yes

Lim changed and they went inside the O.R again. Then Glassy went to tell Lea the news. 

At the end Lim let Shaun closet he patient and everything go well. 

GLASSY: We can wait for him at the entrance of the hospital?

LEA: Yes, sure

When he went out Shaun saw Glassy and Lea.

LEA: I’m so proud of you (almost screaming)

SHAUN: I didn’t do the surgery

LEA: But you helped that woman 

SHAUN: Maybe

LEA: I’m sure there will be another surgery Shaun and this patient will be grateful forever. 

SHAUN: Are you really proud of me? 

LEA: Of course I am. And Steve is too. 

Lea got closer to him and give him a hug like she did that day he told her she had a bad day at work and someone got hurt because of him. She knew Shaun was sad about not doing his surgery, but she was really proud of the decision he made. After some seconds she went away from him.

GLASSY: I’m really proud too. You have done what’s best for the patient 

SHAUN: Thank you

LEA: We have to celebrated it. Go home and drink something 

SHAUN: Ok

LEA: Glassy?

GLASY: Ok. I will wait for Debbie and meet you two at your apartment

LEA: Great!


	24. New fanfic "Blind"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know last week and this I havent post but I got inspired and decided to write what my head was thinking so I write a fanfic for this season. Dont know how to post a new history so go to my works to read it... IT´S CALLED "BLIND"
> 
> Thanks!! Will be posting next week for sure!

................


End file.
